Primitive Instincts
by porcelain bird
Summary: The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild. Rated M for smut in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Never Been Kissed Part I

**Title: **Primitive Instincts

**Rating: **Mature for sex themes and killing

**Summary: **One for all, and all for one. The Warblers are regular modern day musketeers. Or, you know, werewolves. But when their Alpha Blaine chooses to mate with an outsider, things might just get a little..._wild_.

**A/N: **Written for a prompt on the glee_kink_meme

Today was an important day. I knew it; I can feel it in my bones. I knew it from the moment I woke up. Today I would be choosing a mate. I sighed. Though I'm excited, I'm not particularly looking forward to it. I am expected to choose a mate from within my own pack, from the Warblers. While I am was at liberty to choose anyone I want, being the Alpha, it was preferred to keep it in the pack. It all sounds very incestuous to me, but hey, he I don't make the rules. Nor do I really follow them all that often.

However, my choices are limited. I'm supposed to choose a carrier, someone who would later be expected to bear my pups. Yeah, that's something every teenage guy wants to think about when they're having sex. Can you have my wolf human hybrids? Of the Warblers, only Thad, Trent, and Jeff were carriers, and only Jeff and Thad were actually gay. But Thad is pretty creepy; he's kind of obsessed with me. He's definitely my last choice on the mating list.

But it's not like the other choices are that great either. Trent isn't even gay, so that would just be pretty weird and awkward in my opinion. So obviously the next choice would be Jeff. However, I know that Jeff has a boyfriend. He's an outsider yes, and that's generally frowned upon, but Jeff is happy. And sure, I technically change into a monster once a month, and kill people, but I'm not evil. I wouldn't do that to Jeff, no matter how selfish I may be.

That didn't make me any less frustrated though.

Being the Alpha of the Warblers' pack, I'm naturally a dominant person. And my mate needs to be a submissive one, and a carrier. And I'd prefer them to be gay, so there's a shot for actual love. I don't know if you know this, but in Westerville Ohio, that's kind of a tall order. Even at an all boys' school. Basically, my only shot is… Thad. And that's not exactly an appealing choice.

So that explains why I'm currently stalling. I'm lingering on the steps, waiting as long as possible, before finally sighing, and making my way down the stairs. Unfortunately, my mating song has to be a public affair. More public than the pack even. I personally don't get it, it's not part of the pack rules, but I think Wes may be taking this whole show choir thing a little too seriously. It's not like any of us really care about singing. Sure, I think it's fun, and yeah, I'm pretty good at it, but we usually have more important things to do. We hunt as a pack, and we do have to put quite a lot of thought into our kills. We can't let anyone figure out who it is. We protect and defend our own, but we're still a group of teenage boys. That tends to cause a bit of friction among us.

I sighed, and checked my watch. I was already late, but I really didn't care. Sure, Wes would be ticked, but big deal. It's not like they could start the mating song without the Alpha who was to be mated. I groaned. In just a few minutes, I would be taking one of my pack mates off so we could lose our virginities together. I'm pretty sure normal teenage boys don't have to deal with this, but it's not like I really associate with anyone outside of my pack, so I have nothing to really compare to.

Deciding that I had prolonged it long enough, and it was no use putting off the inevitable, I began my descent down the staircase, regret in my steps. I was hardly an advocate for abstinence, but I was pretty sure there was supposed to be some enjoyment in sex. And if I had it with Thad, or Trent, both who was obsessed with having my pups, I was fairly sure there would be none.

So immersed was I in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice anyone behind me, until someone reached out to tap me on the shoulder. At first I was annoyed, and I turned around to tell whoever had bothered me to just bug off, until I saw him.

I may not be a romantic, but if this wasn't love at first sight, I don't know what is.

The beautiful boy is clearly not a Dalton student. My heightened sense of smell can detect the fresh scent of females and public school on him. Besides that, he is dressed out of uniform, but absolutely adorably. It's a good shot at the uniform, but it is one that cannot be copied. However, the boy clad in the clothes is far more interesting than the actual clothes.

He was unlike any boy I have ever seen before, all soft skin and picturesque innocence. He had wide blue eyes that had hints of green and grey in them. His expression was lost, innocent, perfect. My breath hitched in my throat, and I felt weightless, as if I were falling, or better yet flying. This boy in front of me is perfect in every way. And then he opened his mouth, and just improved.

"Excuse me? I'm new here, but where is everyone going?"

I felt my heart melt a little. The teenager had a high voice, melodic and clear. That must be what angels sounded like. I grinned widely. I had just fallen in love, and in less than a minute I am scheduled to sing my mating song.

"The Warblers are giving a public performance!" I said eagerly. _But after that, I'll be happy to give you a private performance._ The boy frowned, and I couldn't help but admire his expression. Even whilst frowning, he still looked so pretty.

"So, the glee club here is…cool?"

It was my turn to be surprised. What universe was he living in? The Warblers were the epitome of cool, and being a show choir was just a cover for being a pack of werewolves! Albeit, I had to admit, that did add to the cool factor quite a bit.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Okay, that might have been a bit of an exaggeration, but anything to get him to follow me. I stuck my hand out for him to shake, and introduced myself. "I'm Blaine." The boy stared at it for a few moments, before shaking it, saying, "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

_Kurt. That's such a pretty name. Like from the Sound of Music._

Suddenly, I was struck with an idea. But I had to execute it carefully. "Come on, I'll show you!" I cried eagerly, reaching my hand out yet again. "I know a short cut." A beautiful smile graced his perfect face, a face that looked as if had been carved by Michelangelo himself, though I doubted even the master painter could do Kurt's eyes such justice.

He finally reached his hand out to grasp mine, and immediately my hazel eyes, enhanced with wolf vision, zoomed in to the soft fleshy palm of his hand. I immediately spotted the birthing line. It was a faint crease in the palm, a line that not everyone had. I for one, did not have it. But everyone who was destined to be a carrier, did have it. If Kurt had been a werewolf, he would be a carrier.

Little thrills shot up and down my spine, though I'm not positive if that was from the thoughts I was having, or from Kurt taking my hand. Oh god, his hands were so soft! How did he even get his skin to be this soft?

I didn't care. Right now, all I cared about was making him mine. And as luck would have it, we were heading to the ritual where I would make that happen.

As we bounded through the corridors of my shortcut-which was actually the long way-I thought about how angry Wes would be. But screw him. I wanted Kurt, not Thad or Trent. Sure Thad would be heartbroken, and Trent would be furious that he couldn't carry the Alpha's babies. But it's in the rules, the mate the Alpha wants, the Alpha gets. Whether the rest of the Warblers were happy or not, Kurt Hummel would be mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Been Kissed Part II

Title: Primitive Instincts  
>Rating: Mature for future chapters<br>Spoilers (if any): Up to Never Been Kissed  
>Warnings (if any): Sexual implications and mentions of murder<br>Word Count: 1,823  
>Summary: The Warblers are just ordinary teenage boys. Well, ordinary for being a pack of predatory werewolves. But when Alpha male Blaine Anderson mates with outsider Kurt Hummel, things get a little...wild<p>

A/N: Written for a prompt at the glee_kink_meme. This chapter is pretty tame, but the story will later include sex scenes, mentions of murder, and male pregnancy

Just a head's up, this will not follow canon exactly. The gist of the dialogue will be the same, but it will not be directly from the script. All characters belong to Fox, the prompt belongs to an anon at the glee_kink_meme, but the story is mine.

Never Been Kissed Part II

I quickly pulled Kurt along my so called 'shortcut' debating whether or not to stall. I wanted to spend as much time alone with this angel as I possibly could, but at the same time I wanted to hurry up and make him mine already. I was torn over this decision, but I quickly found it made for me when I reached the doors of the Senior Commons.

Upon entering the room full of boys where everyone was talking, Kurt immediately became shy. "Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb." He breathed nervously. I smiled at him. Hot damn, could he be more adorable? A small smirk appeared on my face, and I began patting down his make shift uniform. Of course, there was nothing wrong with it, but I just wanted an excuse to touch the beautiful boy.

"Well then don't forget your jacket next time new kid." My voice was full of humor and enthusiasm. God, Kurt was perfect. I had known him for about five minutes, and I was ready to mate with him. That must be a record of some sort. But when it came to Kurt Hummel, he seemed like the type to shatter all kinds or records.

I know my smile towards him was a little cocky, but he didn't seem to e turned off in the least. Hey, I was a teenage boy about to claim what was rightfully mine. I think I'm allotted some time to be just the slightest bit cocky. Both Wes and Thad sent me curious looks which I ignored. They would figure out soon enough.

I gestured to Michael, our beatboxer, and the Warblers mimicking guitars, which unfortunately included Trent. He had a smug look on his face, as if he knew I was going to choose him. He confused me by his desperation to have my pups. He wasn't even gay goddamn it! But it was no worries. Because now the music had started, and I could begin my mating song.

The rules of the mating song were simple. I had to serenade someone. To the regular boys of Dalton, it would seem that I was just getting in character. But to the Warblers, I was choosing my mate. I knew for a fact Thad and Trent had already been practicing their acceptance dance. The dance wasn't necessary, it was more of a status thing. But today, there would be no dance, as I was assuming that Kurt was probably uneducated in the rules of a werewolf pack. Though I would love to see him dance. Something tells me that he can move those hips in the best of ways. A shudder ran down my back. All of a sudden I wanted to hurry up and finish my song.

I began singing the opening lines of Teenage Dream, making sure to look at every Warbler, including Thad and Trent. I was going to be a tease, and they had better damn well deal with it. I could sense the frustration growing in the two Warblers. But there was no need for that. I wasn't planning on choosing them anyways.

I had been wary of picking Katy Perry at first. I adore her of course, as she's an absolute genius, but Teenage Dream is a rather suggestive song. At the time though, I decided that if I had to pick Thad or Trent, it would be reassurance that it was just a teenage fling, if even that. By no means would I end up engaged to one of them.

But Kurt was a different story entirely. Finally, I broke my gaze away from the floor, and made eye contact with Kurt. I heard two gasps when I didn't tear my eyes away, but I ignored them. By now it was clear that I was singing to Kurt, and using my peripheral vision, I saw the shocked looks on some of the Warblers' faces. Well screw them. Kurt was who I chose, and Kurt was who I was getting. Besides, by the way he was nodding along to the beat, and staring up at me, blue eyes full of wonder, he wouldn't exactly have a problem with it. And his opinion was the only one that mattered.

Finally, the song came to a close, and everyone began applauding. Several Warblers came up and patted me on the back, congratulating me, albeit, wearing confused expressions. Thad and Trent were not among them. Instead the Dreadful Duo could be found in a corner. Trent simply looked stunned, shocked that I had not wanted to impregnate him. Should I draw him up a list of reasons why, or would that be too mean? Thad kept alternating between heartbroken and furious. He kept casting murderous glances toasted Kurt, which made me frown. I would have to keep an eye on Thad.

Wes approached me, and as he clasped my back, he hurriedly whispered in my ear, "Care to tell me why you just chose a human from New Directions to mate with?"

I instantly locked eyes with the angel who was applauding with fervor, eyes wide and alight with unrestricted ardor. I felt my heart melt, and I could have sworn that his did too.

But despite Wes' paranoia, something told me that he was here fir more than espionage related purposes. Besides, the song had been sung, and in the words of one fabulous Katy Perry, 'don't ever look back'.

Grabbing the arms of Wes and David, I quickly dragged my friends over to the boy I had chosen to be mine. Wanting to install Kurt with a sense of tranquility, I spoke first.

"So, Mr. Hummel, have you dug up enough dirt to report back to McKinley High's New Directions, or would you like to get some coffee with us first?"

I hadn't thought it possible for Kurt's porcelain skin to be any whiter, but in front of my eyes, he went several degrees paler, and his eyes held an expression of sheer terror. He looked positively ill, and it made me nervous to see him looking so unwell. I glanced over to Wes, and he looked fairly nervous as well. This boy was obviously terrified. Would he be able to handle werewolves? I certainly hope so, considering he had unknowingly just been bound to one.

"Come on." I said kindly, gently steering Kurt out of the room, gesturing for Wes and David to follow me. "Let's go get some coffee."

We walked through the halls of Dalton once again, though this time there was a tension in the air that I didn't particularly like. I couldn't blame it on the presence of David and Wes, though they played a part in it. Mainly it was Kurt's tension, which in turn made me apprehensive. Was he going to reject me? He couldn't reject me, right?

We all ordered our coffee, and I took special note of Kurt's order. A non fat grande mocha. I quickly committed that piece of information to memory, storing it away for a later date. We found an empty table, and as we sat, Kurt finally spoke.

"It's very civil of you all to invite me to coffee before you beat me up for spying."

It was Wes who answered first, considering that I'm fairly sure I went into shock.

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes assured, sounding shocked that he could come to such a conclusion. Damn straight we weren't. Whether Wes approved of my choice or not, Kurt was the one I had chosen to be my mate, and if anyone hurt him, I was at liberty to do whatever I pleased.

"You were such a terrible spy, we found it rather...endearing."

Ah David. Always the lighthearted tone of reason. He and Wes complimented each other perfectly, which was why they were such close friends.

"Which is why I think that there's another reason you came here."

I finally interceded, and Kurt cast those stunning eyes onto me once more. Goddamn, he just took my breath away. He took a deep breath, and I ad to reign in my excitement. He was clearly preparing himself to open up. However, the question that came tumbling forth from Kurt's mouth had us all laughing.

"Are you all gay?"

Wes? David? Gay? As if. Suddenly my eyes narrowed slightly. Was that important? Was Kurt interested in one of them? I was assuming he was gay from the way he dressed, but I wasn't positive. I truly hoped that Kurt's interest were with me.

"No. I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends." I carefully analyzed the look in Kurt's eyes. He didn't look depressed, rather he looked hopeful. Oh please let him be interested in me.

Wes continued on, blabbing about the zero tolerance policy, and I watched Kurt. He looked shocked, absolutely blown away, and with a sinking feeling, I realized that what he had was probably a living hell, and Dalton was the heaven he was looking for.

"Would you two excuse us?" I asked Wes and David, never tearing my gaze away from Kurt. I had worded it into a question for Kurt's benefit, but it was given as an Alpha command. The two werewolves rose from the table, Wes telling Kurt to take care as they left.

"I take it things are pretty rough at your school." I said, adopting a caring and empathetic tone. Not that I didn't care. Oh I cared about every last detail regarding this beautiful blue eyed boy.

Said blue eyes were now welling up with tears. I swear, I can feel my heart breaking for Kurt. He looks like a beautiful angel, crying only makes him more stunning. Some people can cry prettily. I do not count myself among them, but Kurt certainly should be included.

"I'm the only kid out of the closet at my school." He said, sadness coating his tone. "And there's this Neanderthal who seems to have made it his mission to make my life hell." Why? Why would anyone want to hurt an angel as perfect as Kurt?

"I understand." I don't. Not truly. "I went through the same thing at my old school." Lie. Well, giant exaggeration. "But what I regret the most is the fact that I ran from my bullies." Truth. My own father called me a coward. I-a werewolf-ran from some mean spirited humans. "I don't want you to have the same regret."

Kurt looked slightly confused. His head was cocked slightly to the side, and I resisted the urge to coo and pat his seemingly soft hair. "I don't understand." He said, confusion mixing into his tone.

I sat up straighter. "Well stand up to them! You can refuse to be the victim! Here, we'll exchange numbers, and I'll text you throughout the day. You just have to have courage Kurt." The blue eyed angel smiled beautifully at me, and as we exchanged numbers, I couldn't help but smirk to myself. The wolf was getting his prey once more.

Sometimes, it's good to be an Alpha.

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3: Never Been Kissed Part III

Title: Primitive Instincts  
>Rating: Mature for future chapters<br>Spoilers (if any): Up to Never Been Kissed  
>Warnings (if any): Sexual implications, mentions of murder, and slight non-con<br>Word Count: 1,500  
>Summary: The Warblers are just ordinary teenage boys. Well, ordinary for being a pack of predatory werewolves. But when Alpha male Blaine Anderson mates with outsider Kurt Hummel, things get a little...wild<p>

A/N: Written for a prompt at the glee_kink_meme. This chapter is pretty tame, but the story will later include sex scenes, mentions of murder, and male pregnancy

Just a head's up, this will not follow canon exactly. The gist of the dialogue will be the same, but it will not be directly from the script. All characters belong to Fox, the prompt belongs to an anon at the glee_kink_meme, but the story is mine.

The next day I woke up feeling fresh and excited. It took me a moment to figure out why, until I realized that yesterday had been the day I met Kurt. The day I had fallen in love. The day I had met my soul mate. Okay, so he hadn't exactly accepted me yet. But only because I was a gentleman, and wasn't going to rush anything. He was obviously scared and lonely. I didn't want to take advantage of that. A relationship that started in such stressful situations would have little hope of surviving. And I planned to be with him forever.

I knew today I would have to explain myself to the Council, and to the other Warblers. That was something I wasn't particularly looking forward to. Thankfully Wes and David had already met Kurt, and while Wes still seemed unsure about him being a human, I was sure that he would see my way. It was Thad who I needed to worry about.

Having an obsessed stalker is not all that it's cracked up to be. Actually, I can't really imagine one case where that's actually glorified. But it's especially awful in my case. I mean, Thad is on the Council, so he does have some sway. Of course, I'm the Alpha, so final decision comes down to me, but for the most part I have to listen to the Council too.

And Thad is sure to make things difficult for me. He tends to try and stall, and he'll surely put me through the ringer, interrogating me with questions about Kurt. And I probably won't be able to answer them, since I just met him. And then Thad will say since I just met him, he surely can't make a suitable mate. And then I'll get angry and tear his head off.

Okay, so that's how I want it to go. But Wes and David will probably stop me before I can actually do any damage to him. Damn them for being rational.

Quickly getting dressed, I grabbed my phone and went to the library, firmly intending to skip breakfast and interrogation by Thad. I managed to finish off some Trig homework before heading off to class. I spent two hours looking at the clock before finally deciding to text Kurt. Surely it wouldn't be too forward.

Sending off a quick text that only said 'Courage', I waited eagerly for Kurt's response. I was in my Chemistry class when my phone began vibrating against my thigh. Thankfully we were working with chemicals today, so I had no problem feigning illness.

As I left the classroom, I quickly pressed the phone to my ear.

"Kurt? Hey, how's it going, is everything-Kurt? Kurt?"

All I was picking up from the other end was static. Maybe Kurt had accidentally dialed my number, but the static on the other end was bothering me. Deciding it was better safe than sorry, I quickly grabbed my bag and dashed out of Dalton.

I quickly went to my car, though I had no intention of driving it. Driving to McKinley would take me hours. I was going to run.

Let me get something clear. Werewolves are not those prissy, wannabe creatures from Twilight. They're hardcore killers. And yeah, that includes me. I've killed people before, but that's really not exactly a big deal. But werewolves don't shift whenever they please. I only become a werewolf during a full moon, like in all the other stories. But that doesn't mean my human senses aren't enhanced. The closer to the full moon I am, the stronger my senses are. And considering the full moon is in two weeks, I am pretty damn fast at the moment.

Plus it totally helps that I was born a werewolf, not changed like most werewolves.

But still, making it to McKinley in fifteen minutes left me sweaty and tired. I only hoped that Kurt wouldn't comment on it.

Walking through the doors, I saw Kurt's phone on the floor. My brow furrowed. From what little I had learned of Kurt, I knew that his phone was practically an extension of his hand. I quickly grabbed it, and saw that the screen was cracked. But through the cracked screen, I saw my last text. 'Courage'. Now I only had to find Kurt.

It wasn't that hard, he had such a perfect, unique scent, it was quite easy to smell him out. I could smell Kurt's sweet scent in the locker room, but there was something covering it. Something heavy, sweaty, unwanted. Suddenly nervous, I quickly jogged into the locker room.

The sight that I saw had me growling out loud. Some large, ugly jock was covering Kurt's body with his own, his lips on Kurt's. But what had me launching towards the pair, was the fact that the jock was currently slipping a hand down into Kurt's skintight jeans, causing the beautiful brunette, my mate, to whimper in horror.

Before I was even conscious of what was happening I had thrown myself towards the jock, tearing him off of Kurt.

"Get the hell away from him you motherfucking bastard!" I snarled, my tone vicious and harsh. I saw Kurt slide down the lockers, and the jock in front of me growled. "Back off prep school fairy. This your boyfriend Hummel?" He asked. His tone was sneering, but I detected jealousy. I growled ferociously, and I think I might have even scared him a little. I saw Kurt flinch out of the corner of my eye, and I cursed inwardly.

"You know what, I don't know who the hell you are, but just from that, I know that you're a closet case homophobe. And I swear to god, if you touch Kurt again, I will out you on the national news. I suggest you stay away from him."

The jock glowered at me, before slamming a locker with his hand, and storming out. As he left, my shoulders deflated when I heard a broken sob. I sat down with Kurt, and tentatively put my arm around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. Kurt swallowed, and brushed a tear away from his eye, nodding quickly. I shook my head and wiped a few tears off his beautiful face, pushing back a stray lock of hair. "No you're not. But you don't have to be okay. That guy was sexually harassing you. Has-has this happened before?"

I worked hard to control my voice. Because if it had, nothing would save that jock from death. He was already slated for it anyways. But if he had been sexually harassing Kurt more than what I had just seen, then he would be dying brutally and without mercy next full moon.

Kurt shuddered. "No." He choked out. "That was Karofsky. M-my biggest tormentor. He's always hated me. He pushed me into lockers and threw slushies at me. Figures, the biggest homophobe in the school is as gay as me, and is willing to do just about anything for a quick gay fuck."

I winced at the bitter harshness of Kurt's voice. I turned Kurt's shoulders so he was facing me. "Hey. Don't you ever talk about yourself like that. You're so much more than just a body to be used Kurt, you're special. Your first time deserves to be perfect, and special, with a guy who truly cares about you, who loves you." And by 'a guy', I mean 'me'.

Kurt snorted. "Until today, I had never been kissed. At least, not where it counted."

I suddenly clenched my fists, nails digging into skin. I could have been Kurt's first kiss. That could have been me. But it wasn't, thanks to that awful jock. He had groped Kurt, had felt him up. Trying to calm myself down, I decided to take the opportunity Kurt had been so kind to present me with.

Leaning in, I gently pressed a light kiss to the corner of Kurt's lips. Almost instantly they curved upwards into a smile. I pulled away slowly, and looked into those impossibly beautiful blue eyes. "Was that a kiss that counted?" I asked softly, playing for all the world that it was. I so wanted a perfect kiss with Kurt, but kissing Kurt after he had just been sexually abused in public would not be ideal. Our first kiss would be on our terms, not some closeted jock with an issue with personal space.

"Come on." I said, standing up. "I'll buy you lunch."

Kurt looked up at me and smiled, taking my hand. I grinned. It wasn't everything I wanted from him yet, but it was a start.


	4. Chapter 4: The Substitute

Title: Primitive Instincts  
>Rating: Mature for future sex scenes and future mpreg, as well as mentions of murder<br>Spoilers: Up to 2x07  
>Warnings: Mentions of murder, language, and innuendos<br>Word Count: 1951  
>Summary: The Warblers are just ordinary teenage boys. Well, ordinary for being a pack of predatory werewolves. But when Alpha male Blaine Anderson mates with outsider Kurt Hummel, things get a little...wild<p>

A/N: Once again, I am sorry for my late updates! Also I apologize for this chapter, I'm not really sure about it. I wasn't really a fan of this episode for some reason, and I think it shows. This will be the only chapter dedicated to this episode, so next chapter will be 'Furt'.

"Attention Warblers! Attention please!"

I sighed. I had put off the meeting long enough, but now that I'm here, I'm wishing that I could be anywhere else. Preferably with Kurt. I sighed again, this time taking a dreamy quality. Just thinking about the brunette makes me happy, it fills me with joy. I suppose I could be classified as in the 'honeymoon stage', but I'm not dating Kurt. Yet. That was a situation I plan to rectify, and soon.

"So the first, and more than likely only, order of business is the recent news of Blaine mating. With an outsider. A human outsider." Wes paused, more than likely for dramatic effect, before continuing on. "Now David and I have both met this outsider, and at the moment, we have decided to reserve judgment on him. Would anyone like to speak?"

Thad immediately shot his hand in the air, but I stood up. Though Thad was on the council, I'm the Alpha, so I immediately outrank him. Ha! Suck it Thad! Actually, never mind, he would probably like that way too much.

"Fellow Warblers, I would like to thank you for your assistance on Wednesday. However, I would like to address a few issues that have come up. First and foremost, I am the Alpha. What I say goes. Whoever I chose to be my mate is chosen. I'm not like some of the Alpha's in the past, I won't chose someone and then force them into something they don't want. But I chose Kurt. He will be my mate, and you all would do well to remember that."

I had adopted a tone of firmness, as a father would reprimand his children. Not that I thought of the Warblers as my children. Hell just last week I was trying to figure out which one I would have the least problems shacking up with. Ew. That would just….no.

But of course, Trent had something to say about it.

"That may be Blaine, but he's an outsider. A human! He's not accustomed to our traditions, the mating song held nothing over him." I gritted my teeth. Not because Trent was wrong, no it was far more annoying, because he was right. I have been torturing myself over this information for the past three days, ever since I first saw Kurt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wes watching me intently. He wanted to know how I was going to defend myself, and my future mate.

"As you said Trent, he's human. So considering there's hormones poured into a mating song, he was not immune towards them. Besides, that just means we'll have to actually fall in love, like normal people do. I know we aren't normal, but for now Kurt is. And as for him being human, well that's a situation that can be easily fixed." I smirked. Kurt wouldn't have any problems with becoming a werewolf. After all, who would?

My statement quickly sent whispers buzzing around the room, but I ignored them in favor of my Blackberry. Kurt had just texted me. He wanted to meet up with me, at Breadstixx. I grinned, and quickly texted my consent. I was a little disappointed when he stated that his friend would be joining us, but then I perked up. That just meant that he liked me enough to introduce me to his friends! And I'm sure this Mercedes character will love me. After all, who doesn't?

"I don't like him."

I glowered into my plate, trying to ignore the whispering. Well okay, Mercedes was at least doing me a favor and trying to tell Kurt this far away from me, but I am a werewolf, and because of that I can hear into the bathroom-wait, why the hell is Kurt in the girl's bathroom? Never mind.

I made sure to listen intently, trying to pick out Kurt's unique, melodic voice.

"Why?"

I grinned to myself. Kurt sounded shocked, offended even, that someone did not like me. My grin turned into a smirk. Yeah, I am totally awesome huh? But apparently Mercedes doesn't think so, because she immediately huffed.

"Kurt, look, you met him like a week ago? And suddenly you're going to see RENT with him, blowing me off for him, and having dates with him? Plus, I really don't like the way he was looking at you. He seemed totally possessive, like he owns you!"

Damn, she had caught onto that? Whatever, it's totally true. And personally I don't think I should be held accountable for Kurt blowing her off. Obviously if she were closer he would spend more time with her. Never mind the fact that he spends plenty of time with me.

"I mean, it's fine if you're crushing on him or whatever, but really Kurt, do you have to fall for every guy you see? First it's Finn, then Sam, now this Blaine character? Wasn't it just two weeks ago that you wanted to sing a duet with Sam?"

I bristled. Who was this Sam person, and why the hell did Kurt like him? Was I anything like him? Was I a second choice? Because I sure as hell wouldn't accept that. From what I could hear though, it seemed like Kurt was bristling as well.

"Mercedes, Blaine is a friend. A really good friend, one I may come to have a crush on sometime. If I do, it's really not your place to judge. I was misguided in my crushes on Sam and Finn, I just wanted to have someone so badly. I'm not going to screw things up with Blaine just so I can be somebody's boyfriend, or have one of my own."

I grinned. Now that was more like it.

"Besides, if I were just going after random guys, I'd go after Brett-provided he dropped the 'homeless' façade. I'm almost positive he's gay. Karofsky certainly bullies him enough."

My grin quickly dropped. First Finn, then Sam, now Brett? Just how many people might I have to kill?

"Did Karofsky threaten to kill him like he threatened you?"

WHAT THE HELL?

I was suddenly shaking with rage. That pig had threatened to kill MY Kurt? Where the hell did he get off? Well, probably to images of Kurt, but that was just a whole other area of rage that I couldn't tap into at the moment. The full moon was too close, I was having a harder time controlling myself.

"Mercedes, I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt's tone was clipped and short, and I knew the subject was over. But Mercedes still pursued it. I snorted. And she wondered why they were now drifting apart. I had known Kurt for a week, and I would have known better than to try and continue the conversation.

"Kurt, I really think you need to talk about this to someone."

"Well I think this conversation is over."

And with that Kurt burst through the bathroom doors, and made his way back to the table where I'm sitting. I smiled at Kurt-god, that bowtie _did _things to me-and then checked my phone. The time was unimportant, but sitting by Kurt reminded me how pure and kind and perfect he was. And then I remembered that someone had threatened the life of this perfect angel. And then I have to start the process of calming myself down all over again.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I have to go. I can't miss curfew." I said with an apologetic frown. That was a lie, I am a floor monitor, and my father had the Dean in his pocket. But I needed to get control, and I needed to make plans right away.

But seeing the disappointment evident on Kurt's face nearly broke my heart. I could tell by the look on his face that he was wondering if I had somehow heard his conversation-I had-if I had decided that since Mercedes didn't like me I didn't want to be friends with him-that was ridiculous. So I decided to do us both a favor and I leaned over a pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, a gesture that had become sort of a staple in our relationship.

Those kisses meant so much. They were our way of expressing our friendship, our close proximity, without anything that Kurt wasn't ready for. But I had begun to get a little daring, kissing closer and closer to the center of Kurt's lips. One of these days I knew that Kurt would take the step, that he would turn his head and kiss me back. And that day would be perfect. But for now, I had to go.

Standing up I smiled and gave Kurt a hug. I passed Mercedes on my way out, and while I wanted nothing more than to make a face and flip her the bird, I smiled and said pleasantly, "By Mercedes, it was nice to meet you." That was a boldfaced lie, but let Kurt see that I am a gentleman, and Mercedes' dislike is completely unwarranted.

Okay, so I am a werewolf and a murderer, and one possessive son of a bitch-literally-but that doesn't mean I'm not a perfectly nice, polite person!

I made sure to text the rest of the pack, calling an emergency meeting, and I drove home, singing Teenage Dream the whole way there. When I finally arrived, I walked through the doors like I owned the place, my usual cocky strut. You would think that it annoyed some people, but it really didn't. My older brother Cain had been the Alpha before me, and according to David, he had a nasty habit of stealing people's mates for a quick fuck, as well as making horribly homophobic comments. That part I was all too aware of.

As soon as I walked through the door, the pack all looked up at me. "Is there a reason why you called us here a half hour before curfew?" Wes asked, his tone annoyed and superior. From the armchair beside him, Thad piped up with his input. "If you got rejected by Kurt, all I can tell you is 'I told you so'. But we'll gladly help you humiliate the little homewrecking whore."

I arched an eyebrow and spoke pleasantly. "While I ought to mutilate you right here and now for speaking about my future mate in such a manner, I'll let it be. Get comfortable boys. We've got a murder to plan." And for the first time all week I saw genuine smiles and satisfied smirks on their faces.

God I sometimes hate my pack brothers, but when it comes to being sadistic, no others can even compete.

Sometimes I really love being a werewolf

Preview for Furt:

"So my dad is getting married this weekend." I smiled at Kurt's unbridled enthusiasm. I tried to focus on the here and now. What? Me? Zoning out and planning my future wedding with Kurt? Never. Quickly latching onto his beautiful blue eyes, I managed to bring myself back down to reality.

"Tell him congratulations for me!" I said excitedly. I truly wanted to meet Kurt's father. After all, I planned on making his son my mate, and being the father of his future grandchildren. It would be beneficial for Burt's first knowledge of me to be congratulating him on his marriage.

"Well, actually, I was hoping you could tell him yourself. I kind of wanted you to come to the wedding with me, meet my family and friends you know?" I worked hard to keep myself under control, and managed surprisingly successfully, for being so close to the full moon.

"You mean like your date?"


	5. Chapter 5: Furt Part I

You know, I always thought it would be me who popped the question. Asked Kurt out, asked Kurt to be my mate, asked Kurt to marry me, etcetera. But for some reason, Kurt beat me to the punch. And I did not like being beaten. But it was Kurt. And I really didn't care about things I normally cared about when it came to Kurt. He was just so perfect, and sexy, and kind, and innocent, and-

I had better stop. Otherwise I could go on all day.

We were hanging out at Breadstix when he asked me.

"So my dad is getting married this weekend." I smiled at Kurt's unbridled enthusiasm. I tried to focus on the here and now. What? Me? Zoning out and planning my future wedding with Kurt? Never. Quickly latching onto his beautiful blue eyes, I managed to bring myself back down to reality.

"Tell him congratulations for me!" I said excitedly. I truly wanted to meet Kurt's father. After all, I planned on making his son my mate, and being the father of his future grandchildren. It would be beneficial for Burt's first knowledge of me to be congratulating him on his marriage.

"Well, actually, I was hoping you could tell him yourself. I kind of wanted you to come to the wedding with me, meet my family and friends you know?" I worked hard to keep myself under control, and managed surprisingly successfully, for being so close to the full moon.

"You mean like your date?"

Kurt's face immediately flushed red, and I stared for a whole minute. He was just so damn beautiful when he blushed, the way the red flush spread across his cheeks, contrasting greatly with his porcelain colored skin, his bright blue eyes. The blush always brought out the bright joyous green in his eyes, the color that I rarely saw, unless he was on the verge of tears.

Okay, so I might have categorized the colors of his eyes. So sue me. They were always blue, but when he was crying or about to do so, they took on a greenish tint. When he was embarrassed, his eyes were equally green and blue. When he was angry, sarcastic, or acting like an ice queen, his eyes would flash grey, and frankly it kind of scared even me. But as I gave my answer, his eyes turned even bluer, with pure, unadulterated joy.

"Because I'd really like to be your date."

His red cheeks darkened further, and he began to stammer out a few words, adorably tripping over them as he did so. "A-are you sure-I mean, like-you don't-you don't have to-"

I cut him off by taking his hand in mine. He immediately stopped talking, and I reveled in the feeling of Kurt's soft flesh beneath my hand. How could Kurt think that I didn't want to be his date? God, practically all my thoughts revolved around him! Admittedly, at least seventy percent of them involved both of us naked and in the middle of some hard core making out, but they were still about him.

"I would be honored to be your date to your dad's wedding." I interjected, my smile only widening as Kurt's face lit up in delight. I instantly started making arrangements in my head, and realized it was the night of the full moon. The night of the murder. "But I'll have to leave a little early. Prior engagements, you know. Warblers bonding session and whatnot." Kurt quickly agreed, and I realized that my perfect day I had been planning just got better.

I was currently sitting in one of the chairs, watching the reception. I had to admit, the entrance had been absolutely fabulous. Watching Kurt dance had been enlightening, and I loved the sense of joy clear on his face. He was clearly at home with these people, singing and dancing. I could not begrudge them that, though I dislike Mercedes on principle.

She had stolen Kurt away, and was dancing with him now, something I wished to be doing. I had already watched as Kurt danced with that overgrown giraffe, who was serenading him under the guise of singing to his mother. I really wanted to get my dance with Kurt, and I wasn't about to let his sassy friend interfere with that.

I was about to stand to cut in, when I was approached by two members of New Directions. Kurt's now stepbrother Finn, and his bossy little girlfriend. The tiny brunette glared at me reproachfully, and Finn adopted what I supposed he thought was a menacing glare.

"We don't like you."

I raised my triangular brow. Okay, well at least this girl was to the point. What was her name again? Something to do with food. Fruit? Cranberry? I don't, and frankly, I don't really care. But for Kurt's sake, I wasn't about to start anything.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Have I done something to offend you?" Besides plot to steal your stepbrother's virginity and virtue? But surely they can't read my thoughts, so they don't know that. As far as they know, I'm just the guy who entered into Kurt's life and actually offered him sympathy and understanding, something they haven't seemed to have done a good job of lately.

It's one thing to sing a song at a wedding, where it's only family and friends. It's another thing to hold Kurt's hand in public, offer him comfort, and plan a murder to keep him safe.

Okay so my motives for the murder are totally selfish. But I digress.

"You are so obviously a gay Jesse St. James." The girl said pompously, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Berry! That was it! I recalled Kurt complaining about her, how she got all the solos. I remembered him telling me about one particular incident, something about a Defying Gravity solo. I recalled the way Kurt's face had fallen when he mumbled that she had gotten the solo. That and this little interaction definitely was not placing her on my safe list.

"I'm sorry, but who is Jesse St. James, and why do I resemble him?" I asked, my tone still pleasant and kind, but an underlying tone of annoyance evident. This Berry person was really starting to dance on my nerves.

"Jesse St. James!" She cried impatiently, as if that cleared things up. Newsflash, it didn't! "He was the lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline! He joined New Directions to seduce me and spy on us, and then he cracked eggs over my head! Obviously you're just doing this to spy on us! After all, Kurt's lonely and desperate, you're just trying to prey upon it!"

I raised my eyebrow again. "Were you lonely and desperate enough to fall for this Jesse St. James' tricks then?"

The short girl's mouth dropped open, and Finn took a step towards me, glaring heavily at me, but suddenly Kurt appeared by my side. "Blaine, come on, let's dance!" He cried, tugging me out onto the dance floor. I smirked, and followed him easily.

The song that was playing was slow and sweet, a familiar tune. Kurt grabbed my hand and placed his hand on my shoulder. I placed my other hand on Kurt's slender waist, and we began to dance, swaying and moving to the beat. The moment was so perfect, and I was just filled with such love and tenderness, that I could not bring myself to regret my actions.

As the music swelled to a climax, I reached up to Kurt's lips, and gently pressed my own to them. I realized that we had stopped dancing, but as Kurt reached his hands up to cup my face in them, and began to kiss back, I really could not bring myself to care. Our lips began to move frantically against each other, and I was lost in Kurt's soft touch.

I had been kissed before, well, really pounced upon by Thad and Trent, trying to convince me that they were the best choice. I had experimented a little with Jeff, before he got a boyfriend, even going so far as to give and receive blowjobs from him. But I had never been kissed like this. I had never kissed anyone with such passion and love before. And honestly, I was loving every second of this.

As I pulled away, I kept my face close to Kurt's, and whispered quietly, "Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?"

I watched in wonder as his blue eyes turned even bluer, and a smile spread across those beautiful pink lips, that only moments ago, had been captured by my own. "I would be honored. Blaine, would you like to be my boyfriend as well?"

I grinned widely. "There is nothing I would like better." I was about to lean in to kiss my _boyfriend _again, when a voice interrupted the action.

"Kurt, who is this?"

I immediately bristled at the voice. It was spoken in a commanding tone, harsh, dominating, and it rubbed me the wrong way. If I didn't know any better, I would say that it belonged to another…no, it couldn't be.

"Dad, this is Blaine." Kurt said, slightly nervously. He turned towards me as he said my name, bouncing on the balls of his feet, the adorable gesture he did whenever he was anxiously excited. "He's my boyfriend now."

I turned towards Kurt's father Burt, and I was nearly knocked off my feet. As soon as I met his eyes, I knew. Somehow, Burt Hummel was an Alpha. He was an Alpha werewolf, and as any Alpha knew, in any competition, whether it be territory, food, or mates, there could only be one Alpha. And he knew that I was an Alpha too, an Alpha now involved with his son.

Oh I was so screwed.

Sometimes, being an Alpha isn't that great.

**Preview for Furt Part II: **

"So why are we doing this again?" I gritted my teeth, and growled at Thad.

"You know perfectly well why. I picked my mate, and he has accepted me. At McKinley he is in danger. We are doing this to make sure that Kurt will be somewhere where he is safe. Whether you like it or not, he's my mate. And it's your duty as a pack member, hell, a Council member, to protect him too."

"He's not your mate yet." Thad muttered under his breath, and I growled with rage. Unable to contain it any longer, I let go of my control, and the moon's affects began changing my body. Fur started sprouting along my skin, and my hands grew, while my nails elongated. My face changed, altering to that of a wolf's, and my vision enhanced.

Before I knew it, I was a wolf, and I was glaring at Thad. "Let's go. We have someone to kill."


	6. Chapter 6: Furt Part II

All things considered, I think I'm lucky to have escaped with my life. I shook hands with Burt Hummel, and he simply glared at me. I was confused, because Kurt's scent is distinctly human. But my nose wasn't wrong. Burt Hummel was an Alpha wolf without a doubt.

Damn I was screwed.

I did not want to show cowardice and leave, but I had plans. I quickly excused myself, giving Kurt a quick peck goodbye. I sensed his confusion as I hurriedly walked off, but it was something I had to ignore. I had wolves to meet, things to do, people to kill.

I'm a very busy person you know.

I left the reception, and made a break for my car. It was a waste of gas to bring it here, but money wasn't really something I had to worry about, and if I hadn't brought my car, Kurt would have been suspicious, the observant person he was. Thinking about Kurt and his perceptive skills, as well as skills in other areas had me grinning like a fool. We were together. Finally, Kurt was mine.

I drove a few miles outside of town, and parked my car at the park that I had previously arranged to meet the rest of the pack at. I found them gathered around a picnic bench, looking out of place in the wilderness, clad in navy blue dress jackets with red piping.

"Evening gentlemen!" I called cheerfully. "It really has been a wonderful day hasn't it?" Several eyebrows raised at my overly happy persona. I heard someone in the back mutter, "Looks like Blaine finally got laid."

Thad instantly narrowed his eyes, and Wes' head popped up. I rolled my eyes at the overly traditional werewolf. "Relax Wesley," I said, purposely goading him with the use of his full name. "We didn't get that far yet. But there was definitely some tongue involved in our kissing today."

David's eyes rose further towards his forehead. "Wait, so you two kissed? Are you guys dating now?" I smirked, and nodded. I saw Thad grip the table tightly, knuckles practically white with the force of it, and I heard Trent growl under his breath. Jeff however shot me a wink and a thumbs up.

"Now that the inane chatter is out of the way though, we really ought to get going." I said, clasping my hands together and standing. The rest of the pack followed suit, though Thad decided to be problematic. Why was I not surprised?

"So why are we doing this again?" I gritted my teeth, and growled at Thad.

"You know perfectly well why. I picked my mate, and he has accepted me. At McKinley he is in danger. We are doing this to make sure that Kurt will be somewhere where he is safe. Whether you like it or not, he's my mate. And it's your duty as a pack member, hell, a Council member, to protect him too."

"He's not your mate yet." Thad muttered under his breath, and I growled with rage. Unable to contain it any longer, I let go of my control, and the moon's affects began changing my body. Fur started sprouting along my skin, and my hands grew, while my nails elongated. My face changed, altering to that of a wolf's, and my vision enhanced.

Before I knew it, I was a wolf, and I was glaring at Thad. "Let's go. We have someone to kill."

The rest of the pack quickly transformed into wolves, and followed my lead. We waited in the woods patiently, until dusk. As Lima was not forest territory, we needed the cover of night to disguise ourselves.

It was seriously misguided folklore that depicted werewolves transforming only on the night of a full moon, when 'silver beams touched down on our feral bodies', when in reality a werewolf can change on any day. But the further away from the next full moon, the more it hurts. At a full moon a werewolf could achieve full powers, but only then.

I quickly growled out directions, and the pack began to run, swiftly covering large distances. Before we knew it, we had arrived at his house. I glared at the front door, before nodding at Wes. We had discussed the plan, we knew what do.

David quickly hopped onto the top of the garage, and nodded towards the open window. My lips curled back in pleasure. We found him.

I followed David's path, and silently flew through the open window. David and Wes followed, and I looked down at the bed. Aw, he was sleeping. Wasn't that just adorable? Silently Wes padded across the room and shut the door, locking it.

Slowly, I climbed on top of my victim, placing my front left paw over his throat. For a moment I debated over whether or not to wake him up, but it was decided for me, as he woke of his own accord. His eyes widened, and I smirked. Call me a sadist, but I loved seeing the fear leave a victim's pupils as I kill them.

"Think of it this way. Your life sucks, so I'm really just doing you a favor."

I knew he couldn't understand me, my voice was coming out in growls, but I didn't care. It still felt so satisfying to speak it out loud.

And without a second thought I bent down and snapped his neck.

"Blaine? Blaine? Oh my god, Blaine, you-I-"

"Kurt? What's wrong?" I knew exactly what was wrong of course, but still, Kurt's voice borderline hysterical was concerning to say the least. I didn't want him sounding like that, it unnerved me. My eyes widened further when Kurt sobbed into the phone. Oh god, had I gone wrong somewhere?

"H-he's dead. Oh god Blaine, he's dead, they said his neck was just snapped! He was murdered, oh my god, oh my god Blaine I can't even-"

"Who was murdered Kurt?" I asked, injecting the right amount of panic into my voice.

"Brett. The kid in my Spanish class. He came out two days ago."


	7. Chapter 7: Special Education

"Anderson!"

I turned around to face a fuming Wes headed straight for me.

"Montgomery." I replied casually as if I had no idea of the source of his evident fury. I had a hunch, but my guesses were not always proven to be correct. Not that I was ever wrong though. Oh no, I was far above such things.

Wes glowered at me. "Don't give me that bullshit. Look Blaine, I'm all for the random kills, that just a part of who we are. But as I just found out, we put all that planning into a murder of some random kid who never once touched Kurt? We could have seriously jeopardized our position! And to top it off, he was gay! What the hell are you playing at?"

I observed Wes calmly, before addressing his concerns. "Am I supposed to exempt every gay kid? Do you make exceptions for Asians" Wes continued to glare, and I realized that, that particular comment had not earned me any favors.

"Blaine, I thought we were going after Kurt's bully!"

"Now why would we do that?" I asked, genuinely curious. I had thought that Wes was supposed to be intelligent. "Karofsky keeps Kurt in a constant state of fear. Without him Kurt would feel safe at McKinley, where his friends and glee club are. But if a kid dies, after publically coming out as gay, Kurt will be terrified. And that's where Dalton with its zero tolerance policy and many scholarships come in."

Wes looked momentarily shocked. "That's… actually a really good plan." I smirked.

"It's been known to happen."

Wes sighed. "Just…inform us next time, yeah?"

It had taken a week for Kurt to convince his father to let him transfer to Dalton, and another week for him to get his music scholarship and transfer all in order. I had of course greeted him at the entrance with a kiss, eager to have him at my school. Our school now.

He had immediately been accepted into the Warblers, but Thad must have talked to some of them before hand, throwing around his weight as a council member, because Kurt was received with little more than disinterest and snobbishness.

I was currently standing in front of the Council after rehearsal, the rehearsal in which Kurt had auditioned for a solo. His voice had been flawless and sweet, a perfect rendition off 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'. But apparently the Council didn't like it much. Well, Thad did not like it. Shocker, I know.

"I stand by the fact that it is a Broadway showtune, not something that we can easily arrange into an a cappella number, if at all! Whereas Jeff picked an excellent choice in 'The Lazy Song', and Nick's voice was perfect."

"So was Kurt's." I pointed out testily. Thad was getting on my nerves. I was seriously getting ready to discipline him. I did not like disciplining my pack brothers, it was too much responsibility that I did not want, and from the rumors I heard, my brother did more than enough of it to cover for me. But Thad was getting unruly, attempting to get away with more and more.

"But his song choice was not one for the Warblers." My teeth gritted together. This was only sufficing to irritate me. Wes seemed to notice, and immediately made an executive decision, banging his beloved gavel on the table.

"Thad is right."

I instantly growled in protest, but Wes raised his hand. I refuse to say that he silenced me, because he didn't. He simply implied that it was time to shut up and stop talking, and I happened to agree with him at that given moment. An Alpha did not submit to a beta ranked wolf. That so did not happen.

"Blaine, look, under other circumstances, I would disagree with him, but as it is, Kurt doesn't know about us. He's a human, and as far as he's concerned, he believes us to be just normal teenagers. And this discussion really doesn't pertain to the pack, it's about our cover. And Thad is right, as far as a show choir goes, he's not right for the part. He's only been a member of the Warblers for a month, and if we were a normal choir, that would raise a lot of controversy and bad feelings. I'm sorry Blaine, but that's the Council's final ruling."

I was practically running through the corridors of Dalton, searching for Kurt. The crushed expression on his face when he hadn't been accepted for the second round of auditions had been absolutely heartbreaking. In retrospect, I probably should have tried to convince Wes to at least keep Kurt on for the second round. Not even making it past the qualification round was a serious blow to Kurt's pride.

I finally found him, sitting morosely by a window, looking absolutely gorgeous, the light shining on him, illuminating the sorrow on the planes of his sharply chiseled face. I bit my lip. Had the rejection truly hurt him that badly? If so, I swear, I am going to murder Thad, and then Wes. And then possibly myself for going along with this stupid plan. Who cares about realism? If it hurts Kurt, then it is so not worth it.

"Hey." I said quietly.

Kurt looked up at me, his large blue eyes so full of sorrow. It nearly made me tear up myself. Some people, such as me, look downright ugly when they cry. Their face scrunches up, their eyes get red and puffy, and it just looks awful. It's pretty much why I try to avoid crying, besides the fact that I always thought it took away from my masculinity.

But Kurt is not one of those people. He's one of the goddamned lucky ones who look even better when they're crying. His skin shines like the porcelain it resembles, and his eyes look even bluer. The tears aren't a flaw on his perfect face, they only add to the appeal. He just looks so sad and delicate, the initial urge for anyone is to simply scoop him up and cuddle him until he feels better.

"Any sage advice?" Kurt asked quietly, and I groaned inwardly. What was I supposed to say to Kurt? 'Hey Kurt, Thad is totally in love with me and hates you, so because of him you don't get a solo-and oh yeah!-by the way, we're a group of werewolves, and we could all really care less about choir competitions, except for Thad.' I'm sure that would go over really well.

"You know what, actually Blaine, just save it." Kurt said, anger rising into his voice. I took a step back. Wait, he was angry? When had that happened? Why? All because of one stupid solo? Okay, I obviously needed to find Kurt some more hobbies. I cannot hang our relationship on the line of whether or not Kurt gets a solo, because with Thad in charge, that's unlikely to happen soon.

"If you're going to break up with me, just get it over with."

"Wait, what?" I said, finally voicing my confusion aloud instead of keeping it confined inside my head. What the hell gave Kurt the idea that I was going to break up with him? Was he insane? I loved him? He was my mate! Not that he had really been notified on that particular bit of information.

"Don't play around with me Blaine, I saw how you were looking at me." What did he mean? Was he weirded out by the adoring, loving looks I was sending his way? Wes said they were borderline obsessive, but screw him. No wait, that was his girlfriend's job, except Wes had some aversion to having sex with her or something. Maybe if he finally got laid he could finally take his stupid gavel out of his ass.

"Look, I'm sorry that I don't fit in with a school that seems to prize conformity, but I'm used to having to scream to be noticed, and I'm not about to change that. I get that the whole world doesn't revolve around me, but I stand out. I'm not about to try to blend in just because I embarrass you."

My jaw dropped, and I knew that I was gaping at Kurt unattractively. So that was what this was about? He thought that he embarrassed me? Where the hell did he get that idea?

"Thad." Kurt mumbled, and I realized that I had asked my question aloud. I immediately gritted my teeth together and worked hard at containing the growl that was rumbling in my throat when I heard that godforsaken name. No offense to the perfectly nice people who were unfortunately bestowed with that pompous, prestigious name that was shared by an utter bastard equally pompous and self righteous. Where the hell did he get off telling Kurt that he embarrassed me? Why the hell did he have to go nosing about in my perfectly lovely relationship with Kurt, weeks after it launched?

"Kurt, Thad is an arrogant, lying dog." I said calmly, though anger was bubbling underneath the surface of my cool, collected words. Kurt didn't need to know about my awful temperament just yet. That could wait until later. It wasn't lying, it's just refusing to disclose the full truth in its entirety. Everyone is always a lot happier that way.

"I swear, I'm not embarrassed by you. I'm honored, and flattered, and completely awed that you want to be my boyfriend. I love the fact that you aren't like the rest of the Dalton snobs, that you stick out, that you're special, and unique. If I wanted a perfect schoolboy, I would be with one of them." Kurt winced at the words, and it gave me a sick little thrill, knowing that Kurt cared just as much about me as I did him; that it pained him thinking of me with someone else, just like thinking of him with another boy made me want to attack something.

"But I'm dating you. And I would really prefer if we didn't break up. Is that okay with you?" I asked Kurt, praying that he wouldn't want to continue his original train of thought. But as he burst into a smile and launched himself towards me, wrapping his lean arms around my neck in a fierce hug, I got the feeling that the train had been totally derailed.

"I am more than okay with that." Kurt whispered in my ear, before leaning down to kiss me. This was the first kiss that he had instigated, so I nearly gasped as his soft lips were pressed to mine. The kiss was tentative and nervous, whether that was because we were in a public area, or because he was the instigator for once, I really didn't know. Nor did I particularly care. All I really cared about was how good Kurt's lips felt on mine.

Feeling invigorated and daring, spurred on by the vision of an angry Thad from the corner of my eyes, I parted my lips and pressed my tongue tentatively to Kurt's lips. He immediately opened his mouth, and let my tongue slide in. We had never really gone further than this before, but this would definitely be something that we needed to explore further, when we had more time, and were alone. But at the moment this would suffice. I felt like I could stay like this forever.

But alas, we had class, and it was somewhat mandatory. I pulled my tongue reluctantly back into my own mouth, and was surprised when Kurt playfully darted his own mouth out and swept it across my bottom lip. I pulled back in wide eyed shock, examining the satisfied smirk he wore, accompanied by a pretty pink blush. I had better watch out for him, my Kurt had a devious side.

Suddenly, I made an executive decision. I would be biting Kurt as soon as possible, the Council and his Alpha father be damned.

Sometimes, it's good to be the Alpha.


	8. Chapter 8: A Very Klaine Christmas I

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Mentions of murder, future sex, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** Up through A Very Glee Christmas

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Word Count:** 2,100

**Summary: **The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** Here is the first part of 'A Very Klaine Christmas'! This is a three part story arc, and I've spent hours making sure that I could upload all three today. Also in other news, the wonderful lady_gelfling created this gorgeous story banner! I'll be posting it with every update now, because it is absolutely stunning! And to the anonymous reviewers who asked me on my fanfiction account if I accept story art/manips, I absolutely do! They make my day, and make me squeal! Thank you so much lady! Also, thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you guys truly make my day!

I stood outside the Warblers' practice room nervously, boom box in hand. I had been preparing for this for the past week, and I had been a bundle of nerves all day. Wes had definitely been suspicious, but thankfully David had written it off as something to do with the impending full moon. It was nothing of the sort of course, but I was grateful for an excuse.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't having second thoughts of course, but I was beginning to wonder about the after part of the biting. How would Kurt react to it all? Would he hate me? How would he react to me biting him? Thankfully we were dating now, so for the brief few seconds before his first transformation, he would probably just think it was some weird kink of mine.

Another common misconception about werewolves is that one has to be in wolf form to create another werewolf. That's a lie. More often than not a bite from a werewolf in wolf form kills the human. If done correctly, it creates an Alpha wolf. But Kurt's life is nothing to gamble with. Besides, I'm the Alpha.

Of course, I can only bite him on the full moon. In human form. That will probably make it more painful for Kurt, but it's better than dying. Some would say the best option is to refrain from biting him at all, but I personally think that's naïve of people. That is clearly not one of my options.

Taking another deep breath, I decided it was now or never. I had decided to ease Kurt into it, to venture into familiar territory with him, before taking the sharp turn for the supernatural. Kurt was one of the strongest people I knew, but I still was unsure about how he would handle this latest development.

Pushing the door open, I saw him bent over a book, staring at it intently. I smiled. He was just too adorable.

"Hey." I said, breaking him out of his reverie, and obviously making him jump. He looked up at me with those sinfully blue wide eyes, and I could see the rapid rising and falling of his chest. God, could he get anymore perfect?

"You startled me!" He cried, only slightly accusing. I smiled at him, he was just too endearing for me to resist. It was at times like these that I wondered how Karofsky had been able to resist simply jumping his bones at any and every opportunity. If he hadn't been so adamantly homophobic, he would have had a good chance with Kurt, being the only gay boy Kurt knew. Well, until I came along at least.

Thank god I came along.

"That's because I'm actually Marley's ghost." I said, alluding to the movie we had watched the other night in my room. I'll admit, the latest three-D version was excellent, but nothing could beat the classic Mickey Mouse version. Disney made everything better. Never mind the fact that the same studio company made both versions.

"And I'm here to tell you to stop studying so much. Anyways, I have an upcoming show at the King's Island Christmas Spectacular, and I'm singing Baby It's Cold Outside. I need to practice, and I thought you might be willing to help?"

Kurt smiled. "Ah a personal favorite of mine. Too bad we would never be able to sing it." His musing, mournful look had me raising my eyebrow. Seeing my look, he quickly blushed, and amended, "as artists I mean." I smirked. When would he realize that it was okay to let me know that he liked me? We were dating after all. "But sure, anything to help me get my mind off of Charlemagne." He shut the book, and stood up. I pressed play on the boom box, and began to dance around, acting goofy and endearing. Well, I thought I was acting endearing.

Kurt was adorable and truly a talented singer. I was constantly in awe of him. We danced around the room, acting playful and flirty, teasing and adorable. Yes we were adorable, we are the fucking poster boys of adorable. We can make someone practically gag unicorns and rainbows and butterflies. We're just that fucking cute.

I realized that I started cussing a lot in my head. I really must be nervous. As I sang the lines 'gosh your lips look delicious' I leaned in and kissed him, lightly and shortly, before jumping right back into the song. Kurt stared at me, wide eyed and breathless, and I simply smirked, and continued to dance on.

As we neared the conclusion of the song, I gestured towards the couch, and Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, before sitting down next to me, and we hit the final chords of the Christmas classic together, joyfully concluding our stunning song about the wonderfulness of date rape.

I wrapped my arm around Kurt's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. I glanced out the window and saw that it was dark outside, the full moon shining brightly through the windows. By now it was a fight to stay human, to control myself from bursting into my wolf form. But the thought of Kurt, and how terrified his expression would be kept me grounded. I could do this. I am the king of self control. This is easy for me.

Kurt interrupted my mantra, by sighing, and snuggling further into me. My breath hitched in my chest. God, at times like this I forget about most of my lust driven thoughts, and just enjoy…being. I'm not thinking about changing Kurt right now, or taking him here and now on the couch, all I can think about is the fact that even though he's half an inch taller than me, he fits so well under my arm, like he was made just for me.

That's a really nice thought, that he was made for me and is all mine. It's true enough, and it sends warm fuzzy feelings running through my stomach, and tingles up and down my spine. Good lord, I am turning into such a girl!

"We sound really good together." Kurt said softly, looking up at me, his blue eyes shining brightly with pure love and adoration. I felt slightly guilty, knowing those eyes would be filled with pain soon. Quickly pushing those thoughts away, I squeezed him lightly.

"We did. And just for the record, you're way better than that girl I have to sing with." Especially considering that the girl was a figment of my imagination, and the King's Island Christmas Spectacular Bombastic Extravaganza whatever-the-fuck-it's-called-palooza stopped occurring years ago. But hey, at least we got a sexy, fantastic duet out of it.

Suddenly, adrenaline began pumping through my body. I was close, so close to changing. I only had minutes. I had to do this quickly. Sitting up straight, I pulled Kurt with me. He stared at me in surprise and confusion, but I didn't have time to assuage his predicament.

"Kurt, I love you." I said, ignoring the little gasp he let out at those three words. "And I know we're young, but I want forever with you." By this time Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers, and he was staring at me with something akin to shock and awe.

"I love you too. And I don't care that we're young, we're old enough to know what we want. And I want to share my forever with you too." I smiled at his eagerness, but my hands began trembling.

"Kurt, please don't be mad at me, but I'm going to do what I have to, to make sure that we can share our forever together." Kurt's eyes showed his confusion, but he nodded his head, clearly alright with whatever I was about to do. Oh if only he knew.

"_Gosh your lips look delicious_" I sang under my breath, leaning in. Kurt leaned in as well, clearly expect a kiss, but instead I went straight for his neck, and bit down on the side of it, hard. Kurt let out a sharp squeak, and I knew I had broken the skin. I knew it hurt Kurt, but I needed to spread the acid in my teeth, it needed to make it into Kurt's bloodstream. When I pulled back, Kurt's eyes were even wider, and now they contained fear as well.

His fingers fluttered up to the dark red bruise I had left. Thankfully none of his blood had been spilt, but he was clearly terrified. I could hear his heart beating faster, inhumanly fast, and I knew it was a result of the spreading acid.

"Kurt, don't be scared." I whispered quietly, taking his soft hand in mine, trying to offer him some reassurance, but it was too late. The transformation had begun, and Kurt was clearly scared out of his mind. I could see his veins practically popping out of his skin, bright blue in contrast to his chalk white skin.

He was clenching his muscles and gritting his teeth in obvious pain. Suddenly remembering a potential side effect I cried out loudly, "Kurt, don't bite your tongue!" He was convulsing by this point, and I didn't know if he could hear me. Desperate to prevent him from accidentally biting off his own tongue, I wrenched his jaw open with some effort. I could see his teeth growing longer and sharper, and suddenly he was growling at me, snapping his jaws. I quickly backed up, not wanting to anger him.

His eyes widened, realizing what had just happened, and then with a high pitched keening sound, he finally changed into a wolf. I took a moment to simply stare at him, to take in his form, and god, it was beautiful. His coat was the same cinnamon color as his hair, and just as styled. Surprisingly his form wasn't larger than mine, it actually appeared to be smaller than my own.

"Kurt." I said quietly, my hands outstretched in a peace offering. His head swiveled around to see me, and his beautiful blue eyes narrowed. He lunged at me, his teeth snapping ferociously, but I had far more experience with new wolves to be caught off guard. My instincts were screaming at me to change, but I had to hold my control for a few more minutes. Kurt was far more important than some primitive instincts.

I quickly somersaulted backwards, landing on my feet. I expected to have to placate him, but Kurt suddenly seemed to come to, and pulled back almost immediately. He was frozen, on all fours, and I could clearly see the look of pure shock and terror on his face. Things had quickly taken a different turn, and I could see it happening before it did, but I wasn't quick enough.

At the speed of light, Kurt turned heel, and leaped through the nearest window, yelping as he shattered the glass. Groaning aloud, I quickly shifted into my wolf form, instantly relaxing, feeling at home in my own skin. Now that I wasn't fighting so hard against my instincts, I could see and hear more clearly. As well as smell.

I saw the dark red blood on the glass, and I could see Kurt streaking away into the woods that surrounded Dalton, offering the school all the privacy the rich patrons paid for. Within moments I had leaped out the window and started running after Kurt, not caring about any consequences such as people seeing me. I had bigger fish to fry, or werewolf boyfriends to chase after, if you wanted to be literal. I'm a more figurative person myself.

I knew I was leaving the choir room a mess, but I couldn't truly bring myself to care. Wes would surely take care of it, or some pup would. It really wasn't my job. Sure, Wes and the rest of the pack would probably be pissed that I changed Kurt without consulting them first, but I don't need their permission.

Sometimes, being the Alpha rocks.


	9. Chapter 9: A Very Klaine Christmas II

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Mentions of murder, future sex, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** Up through A Very Glee Christmas

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Word Count:** 2,130

**Summary: **The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** Here is the second part of 'A Very Klaine Christmas'! Hope you enjoy!

"Kurt!" I growled out, searching the wide open woods for my boyfriend. I quickly cursed his incredible bout of speed. Seriously, where the hell had that come from? I may have underestimated him, which led to my wandering around the woods without a clue where my boyfriend was.

This was not good. Somehow, when I had imagined tonight, I hadn't quite pictured it like this. Though what should I expect, it was probably all I deserved after everything I had put Kurt through. In retrospect, this could have used a little more planning. If I hadn't been so damn impatient, maybe this would have gone a little better.

Currently I was wandering around the woods that surrounded Dalton, searching for Kurt. He had jumped out the window of the Warblers' practice room, after I bit him and changed him into a werewolf. You know, I assumed that most guys would be honored. But Kurt was always a special one. That's why I loved him so much.

Oh yeah, and we had totally said 'I love you' to each other, and agreed that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, even though we're only seventeen. No biggie. Okay, it's totally a huge deal, and once I get this whole mess sorted out, I'm totally going into the bathroom and screaming my head off about this totally awesome day.

Is it just me or am I totally overusing the word 'totally'?

I quickly shook my shaggy head. This is not the time to be ranting and hosting internal monologues. That's for Shakespeare thank you very much, not Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson is currently speaking in third person in the confines of his head and searching for his boyfriend who has been changed into a werewolf for the first time.

Remind me, why is Blaine Anderson speaking in third person again?

Suddenly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Swiveling my head around, I saw a small cinnamon colored wolf, huddled into a small, miserable looking ball under a tree. I let out a huge sigh of relief, and then quickly went bounding over to him.

"Kurt!" I growled out. Kurt looked up at the sound of my voice in surprise, and then when he saw me, in all my wolfish glory, his eyes widened even more. I swear, if he's any more surprised tonight, his eyes will just pop right out of their sockets.

"Blaine, wh-what the hell?" He asked, or really, growled. Realizing that he was not speaking English, at least human English, he ducked his head under his paws and groaned. My heart went out to him. I remember how hard my first shifting was.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said softly, nudging him with my nose. "It's okay, I promise. I'm sorry that you're confused and scared, but just let me explain okay? There's nothing to fear, I swear."

Kurt looked up at me, and snarled in his sarcastic, bitchy tone, "Oh no, I just turned into a wolf after my boyfriend bit me, and now I'm finding out that my boyfriend is a wolf too, oh and by the way we're growling and speaking _wolf _or whatever, yet we can understand each other. No, nothing to fear at all!" He added a high pitched, slightly hysterical laugh towards the end of his rant.

The tone he spoke with and the sarcasm had me bristling instinctively, but I pushed those feelings down. Kurt was just scared, and he resorted to hurtful words and anger as a defense mechanism. His sarcastic sassy side was just a part of him I loved so much.

"Kurt." I said firmly, trying to get him to calm down. "Please let me explain." He quieted, and I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word things so that he didn't freak out. Though I'm fairly sure we passed that point quite a while ago.

"I'm a werewolf." Kurt gave me a blank look and snorted. "No really Kurt, I'm a werewolf. I've been a werewolf since birth. The-the rest of the Warblers are werewolves too." Kurt let out a small choking noise, but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kurt. I didn't want to scare you. Kurt, we-we kill people. Mainly people our fathers are in competition with, but we kill enemies and others too. We killed Brett." I looked him in the eye as I said that, but oddly enough, he didn't look any more scared than he had originally been.

"Why?" He asked, his voice level and normal. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the calm before the storm, but as long as he was being rational, and not freaking out, who was I to judge?

"I wanted you to come to Dalton. Kurt, I am so in love with you. I've been in love with you since I saw you on the stairs of Dalton. When I serenaded you with Teenage Dream, I picked you to be my mate. You still have the option to decline," oh god, please don't, "but I chose you as the one that I want to love and cherish for the rest of my life."

Kurt took a deep breath, and I examined him nervously. How was he reacting? Was he okay? What was he thinking?

"Just give me a second." He said, sensing my distress. "This is a lot to take in, I need a moment." I nodded eagerly. I would give him all the time he wanted. It was the very least he deserved after all I had put him through.

"So you're a werewolf." Kurt said, obviously trying to go through the facts, to clear his head. I nodded. "And since you bit me, I'm a werewolf too?" I nodded again. "But you planned this? What if we had just been making out and-and it had gotten a little h-heated. Would I be a werewolf then?"

I shook my head. "A werewolf can only make another werewolf on the full moon. I don't have to be in my wolf form to do it though. Besides, even if we were making out on the full moon or something, I would have had to bite through your skin. I would have been able to stop myself then."

"But you couldn't stop yourself tonight?" Kurt spat out, rising to his feet, clearly angry. "You didn't even care what I wanted, you just decided to change me into a werewolf? You didn't think to ask, 'hey Kurt, do you want to be a wolf that kills people'?"

I pulled back, surprised and chastised. This was…not going as planned. Sure, I had expected Kurt to put up some fight to this, but I was the Alpha! Kurt was clearly the submissive personality in this relationship, I expected him to take this in his stride!

"You don't have to kill people if you don't want to Kurt-" I began hesitantly, but Kurt cut me off fiercely before I could finish.

"This is not about killing people! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't care about killing people! I can do that, that's fine, but you didn't even ask me about this Blaine! You just took it for granted that I would want to be a wolf just like you! You don't even care if I hate this?"

"Do you?" I asked quietly, desperately hoping that he didn't. If all he wanted was for me to leave and not bother him again, I would be obliged to do so. But I loved Kurt too much to truly ever let him go. He was my other half.

"No." Kurt grumbled, and my head snapped up, and a large grin graced my wolfish face. "But that doesn't mean I'm not angry with you. You should have asked me first." Kurt sighed. "But I can see why you didn't. I probably wouldn't have believed you. Or said yes. And now that I'm already a werewolf, it is pretty cool."

My grin only grew, and Kurt glared at me. "This can't happen again though Blaine. I know you like being in control for some weird reason, but you have to ask me. You can't just do things without my consent any more, I won't stay with you if you do." I suddenly froze, and nodded solemnly, understanding the full gravity of what the situation would entail.

"Are we okay?" I asked nervously. "I'm sorry for changing you without asking you Kurt, but I love you so much, I only did it so we could be together. I know this is new and scary for you, and I was kind of in the wrong here, but you aren't going to break up with me are you?"

Kurt sighed. "I should." My stomach suddenly dropped, and I knew it visibly showed on my face, because Kurt quickly added, "I'm not going to, but I should. Any normal, sane person would." I playfully bumped his shoulder.

"In case you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly normal. Especially now."

Kurt said wryly, "Oh I've noticed. How do you change back, by the way? Do we have to wait until the night is over?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nope, that's just in fairy tales. Really Kurt, you should know better than that. Don't believe everything you read in fairy tales!" He glared at me, but I just smiled at him happily. I could hardly believe everything was working out so perfectly for us! I had the best boyfriend ever.

I turned around and faced him, placing myself in a firm position so I could instruct him how to change back. "Okay, so all you have to do is close your eyes, and visualize yourself as a human. It's kind of tricky, and it'll take some time, but don't worry, you won't get stuck like this."

Once again, I found myself on the receiving end of one of Kurt's glares. Where was that sweet submissive boy that had been in his place just a few hours ago? He really could switch personalities at the drop of a hat.

"I swear to McQueen, Blaine Anderson, if I am stuck as a wolf, I will eat you. I'm a ninja you know, so you wouldn't even know it had happened until you were already being digested by my stomach juices." I screwed my nose up in disgust. That was kind of an odd threat, but it had the desired effect. I was kind of scared. What was happening here? I'm the Alpha, I'm not supposed to be scared!

"Relax Kurt. Just think of yourself as a human. Try to think of things that keep you grounded. Clothes, singing, people you love…" Of course, it was easy for me to switch back to my human form for several reasons. One, I am a werewolf by birth. Two, I have eight years of experience on Kurt. Three, Kurt's a pretty powerful center for me. Hell yes I think of him when I shift back to my human self!

It took Kurt about five more minutes of trying before he finally changed back to his human form, his body slightly scratched, but with his hair looking as immaculate as ever. How the hell did he do that? I always have to re-gel my hair after shifting into my wolf form.

"Aww, your hair is curly!" Kurt cried happily, running his hands through it. I glowered at him, but it didn't last long. "It's so cute! You should really keep your hair like this more often." He spoke as I grabbed his hand and began running back to Dalton. He didn't even notice that we were running at superhuman speed. I was already shaking my head when he leaned in to whisper, "You know, that way it would be a lot easier to pull it when we were making out." I froze, nearly causing Kurt to collide into me. My entire life I had hated my hair, but suddenly I had a newfound love for it.

Kurt giggled and danced away. "Come on Blaine, we have to get back to Dalton so you can drive me home. My dad is so going to kill and/or ground me for staying out this late."

I smirked at Kurt. "Look around Kurt. We're already here." Kurt suddenly took in his surroundings, and realized that we were in the parking lot, only a few feet away from his large black Navigator. Staring in surprise, he spontaneously turned around and kissed me fiercely, oblivious to my smirk.

Sometimes, I really love being the Alpha.


	10. Chapter 10: A Very Klaine Christmas III

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Mentions of murder, language, future sex, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** Up through 'A Very Glee Christmas'

**Word Count: **2,110

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** Here is the final installment of 'A Very Klaine Christmas'! Hope you enjoy! For all you Burt lovers, I hope this chapter satisfies! Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go pass out from the monster upload I posted today!

Kurt was currently curled up in the passenger seat, resting as I drove him home. I vaguely remembered my first transformation, and while it was fairly different, considering the fact that I was eight, and am a naturally born werewolf, I do remember being exhausted afterwards. I planned to get him home and put him to sleep, hopefully avoiding Burt Hummel while doing so.

Okay, so I kind of forgot about Burt Hummel when I made my plans to change Kurt. Mainly because I was a little more preoccupied with changing his son into the same kind of beast that I was. Now in retrospect everything is a whole lot clearer.

But it really wasn't that prominent of a fear in my mind. At least, not until I pulled up in the Hummel Hudson driveway, and saw Burt Hummel standing on his porch, glaring daggers at me. By that point I was seriously reconsidering things.

Could I get away with driving away to Canada with Kurt? It wasn't until I glanced at the gas tank and saw that it was almost empty that I waved that idea off. But that didn't mean I was ready to face Burt Hummel. Not that I'm a coward. Not at all. But it's another Alpha. An older, probably wiser one. That's enough to set anyone on edge, right?

Swallowing, I reached over and lightly shook Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt baby? We're home okay? And I think your dad wants to kill me, so just in case, I love you." Kurt began to stir, and he glanced at me sleepily. He nodded his head, and mumbled, "M'kay. Love you too."

I managed to shoot him a smile. "Glad to know that you care so much about my well being." I shot teasingly, unbuckling myself, and opening the door. Before Burt could come out and kill me, I ran behind Kurt's Navigator, and opened the door for him. Seeing Kurt's blue eyes blinking at him groggily, I decided to be a true gentleman, and I scooped him into my arms.

As I made my way to the front door, Burt Hummel growled threateningly at me. "What the hell did you do to him you son of a bitch?" He snarled out angrily, lifting out his arms for Kurt, but I held on even tighter to Kurt.

"I didn't do anything!" I cried out in protest, trying to show through my expressive face that I was clearly lying through my teeth. "He was just tired, he fell asleep on the way home, I swear!" But Kurt's father only glared at me more.

"Don't even try to pull that you lying mutt!" He growled out, clearly furious. But I'm an Alpha, I'm not scared. Not at all. Okay, maybe I'm a little scared. But only because he's bigger than me. Yeah, that's it, even though it's not hard to accomplish that.

"I could smell him from miles away!" Burt bit out, and my jaw went slack. Oh fuck my life. I completely forgot that Burt Hummel had an even keener sense of smell than I did. I was dead. Oh god, I am so dead, dead, dead.

"I knew you were trouble from the moment I saw you at my wedding. How dare you change my son?" I swallowed again, and felt Kurt stirring in my arms. "I swear to god, I will skin you alive and hang you on the neighbors' dry cleaning! What gives you the right to force this life onto him? Did you even ask Kurt if he wanted to be a werewolf?"

I opened my mouth to try and defend myself, not that I really had any good defenses, but Kurt shifted in my arms, and asked, "How the hell do you know that I'm a werewolf dad?"

For someone who didn't have the same Alpha senses that I did, it was a damn good question. And based on the guilty deer in headlights expression on Burt Hummel's face, it was one that very well might save me.

"Let's talk inside." Burt finally managed to growl out, glaring at me all the while. I placed Kurt back on his feet, but kept my arm around his waist, something Burt seemed intent at glaring at. We walked into the Hudson Hummel residence and sat down on the couch where Burt was gesturing for us to sit.

Burt glared at me, but his tone was soft as he spoke to Kurt. "Let's get one thing straight Kurtis Georg Elizabeth Hummel," I glanced at him, and he blushed adorably at the use of his full name. Geez his parents had been huge Sound Of Music fans hadn't they?

"I do not approve of your relationship with that boy. I never will. And I absolutely do not approve of the lifestyle you chose. Kurt, I will ask you one time, and one time only. Did the mutt ask you for permission before biting you, or did you chose this?"

Kurt glanced at me, and I bit my lip. This was it. Burt Hummel would never let me see his son, knowing that I had turned him into a werewolf without either his, or Kurt's permission. I was a dead wolf, and we all knew it.

"Yes. Dad, I love Blaine, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And if I have to be a werewolf to do so, then so be it. This is the life I chose, and I don't really think you're in any position to dictate what happens in it."

It took all of my self control not to turn to look at Kurt. That would definitely tip Burt Hummel off that Kurt was lying. Why the hell was my boyfriend lying again?

"And Dad, I think we need to talk. Again, how the hell did you know that I was a werewolf? And why aren't you freaking the hell out? Lord knows that I flipped my shit when I found out that Blaine was a werewolf." Hmm, I know that the werewolf stuff tends to make people a little more aggressive, but hearing Kurt swear like this was really pretty damn sexy.

Burt shifted uncomfortably, but finally spoke. "Because I'm a werewolf too." And finally the truth comes out. But whatever Kurt was expecting to hear, it definitely wasn't that. His eyes grew wide, and he fell back onto the couch in shock.

"Y-you're a werewolf? But-but then why am I-and how-what?"

Burt Hummel sighed heavily. "Kurt, you aren't a werewolf because your mom wasn't a werewolf. Both of my parents were werewolves, I wasn't bitten. But you can ask your boyfriend over there exactly what kind of werewolf I am, because he knows."

I bit back a retort. The fact of the matter is, he's an Alpha, an older one. He outranks me, and that sucks, admitting it. Because it also means that he can take Kurt away from me, which would kill me.

"So you've been lying to me?" Kurt asked, and bit out another angry few words before Burt could interject. "You know you really are in no position to be criticizing who I date. I love Blaine, and considering that I'm a werewolf now, isn't it good that I'm dating another werewolf?"

"Not an Alpha!" Burt burst out in protest.

Kurt frowned in confusion, and looked at me. "What? What does he mean Alpha?" Oh yeah. I forgot that I didn't tell him about my Alpha status. I probably should have mentioned it to him before now.

"Um, well, it means that I'm an Alpha, I'm the leader of the pack. The rest of the Warblers. They-they're werewolves too." Oh god, Kurt was so going to kill me for not telling him this. I didn't want to die so young.

"Exactly Kurt! It means that he's arrogant, cocky, impulsive, and reckless!" I frowned. Okay, surely that had to be describing just about every other teenage boy on the planet, not just me. Sure, those traits may be exaggerated in me, but I never display them outwardly!

Clearly Kurt was thinking along those same lines. "So is Finn!" Kurt scoffed. "And so is Puck, and so am I! And to be honest, so are you. Dad, I realize that you're projecting yourself onto Blaine or whatever, but I love him. And by the way, weren't you the one who pointed out to me that girls tend to go for guys who resemble their fathers? I go for guys, and from what I hear, Blaine is a chip off of your block."

Okay, now I'm insulted. It looks like Burt Hummel is experiencing the same indignation. Really, the things we go through for this one angelic boy. Oh hell no. We are not alike. No way. So not alike. We are like the kings of opposite land.

"Have you two mated?" Burt asked with another heavy sigh. Kurt looked at me with confusion, clearly having no idea what Burt was asking. I squeezed Kurt's hand, and turned to Burt.

"We aren't mated yet, but I chose Kurt to be my mate officially, through a Mating Ceremony." Burt groaned. Yeah that's right. No turning back now, too late sucka!

Okay, maybe that was a little too far. I didn't realize that my internal voice had turned gangster.

"Dad, I love Blaine. You may not approve, but you'll just have to deal with it." Way to go Kurt! Stick it to the man! Not that Burt Hummel is The Man. I'm The Man. And Kurt had better believe it. I loved seeing this feisty side to him. Somehow, I loved the thought that he could hold his own and be a perfect catty bitch at times, even more than I loved Kurt being a perfect submissive angel.

It appeared that the kitten had claws, claws that only I would have the privilege of witnessing.

"Fine. Look, it's been a long night for you Kurt, and tomorrow's the start of Christmas break. Go to bed, okay?"

Kurt nodded and stood, pulling me with him. Sweet! I was going to spend the night with Kurt? Score! I mean, we weren't going to have sex or anything, it was way too early for that. But maybe we could get a little further in our making out experiments.

Apparently Burt Hummel is a mind reader, because he could see exactly where my train of thought was going. Not that it's really that hard. I've been told that my face is an open book, that one could literally read my thoughts.

"Not Anderson. He can go home." Burt growled out, his voice protective and territorial. The hair on the back of my neck rose instinctively, as I growled back, attempting to defend my own territory. Because Kurt was mine now.

"Blaine." Kurt said softly, calming me almost immediately with a simple look from his large blue eyes. A relaxing shiver ran through my body. God, the things this boy could do to me! I swear, it was like I wasn't even in control anymore.

"Dad, Blaine drove me. It's late, at least let him sleep on the couch." Yes, let me do that, please? I am totally the master of stealth, and Kurt is apparently a ninja, so we can totally work something out that way. But apparently Burt knows about his son's ninja skills.

"So I can let you sneak up here to make out with him?" He asked rhetorically. Uh, duh. Why else would I sleep on the Hummels' uncomfortable couch? At least the couch in Kurt's room is leather, and matches with the rest of the design scheme of the room.

"Well I'm not going to let you drive him home!" Kurt snapped back. "I've known about this werewolf stuff for less than six hours, and even I know that's a bad idea! The moment you two are left alone is the moment I want to have to attend the funeral of my father and my boyfriend!"

Yeah, that would seriously bite.

"Oh don't worry, he can run home." Burt smirked. "He's an Alpha, he can make it."

I groaned out loud. It was Christmas break, which meant I had to run all the way home. Home was two hours away from Dalton, and four hours away from the Hudson Hummel residence. There's a reason I board at Dalton after all, and Kurt's right. It is late, and I'm tired.

Sometimes it sucks being the Alpha.


	11. Chapter 11: Thriller

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Mentions of murder, language, future sex, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** Up through Sue Sylvester's Super Bowl Shuffle

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Word Count:** 2,100

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** Only one update today I won't be able to update WSLA until tomorrow, but hopefully I'll have multiple updates tomorrow. I hope this satisfies you until then! Also, as you may have noticed, I will occasionally change the titles, if the episode itself really had nothing to do with Klaine. Hence this chapter…

Thriller

"Do we have to do this?"

I smiled at Kurt endearingly, loving the adorable whine in his voice. On some people a whiny tone was very unbecoming, but it suited Kurt well. I smiled and ran my fingers across his cheek. I love the fact that I'm allowed to do this now.

"Yes Kurt, I already explained it to you. You have to be inducted into the pack. Speaking of which, most of the pack are still unaware that you're a werewolf now." I probably should have mentioned it to them, but it was inconsequential now.

"They don't? You didn't tell them? Oh god, are they going to hate me now?" Kurt was freaking out, and I found it pretty damn adorable, to be completely honest. His skin was paler than normal, and his eyes were wide with fear. I took his soft hands in my own, and cupped his chin under my free hand.

"Kurt, listen to me. You'll be just fine. They were all enjoying their Christmas vacations, and I was enjoying mine with you. Besides, they won't hate you. If anything they'll be grateful that you're in the know now. You have no idea how hard it was, having a human in the Warblers. It is just a cover after all, so we couldn't really get anything done."

"Wait, you mean being a show choir is a cover for you being a pack of werewolves?" Kurt asked, his confusion evident through the expression on his face. I arched my brow and nodded. I thought he would have understood that along with the whole 'by the way I'm a werewolf and so are the rest of the Warblers' bomb I dropped on him two weeks ago.

"So if you guys don't practice your singing and dancing-which really needs work by the way-what do you do then?" I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Kurt to find something wrong with our cover, which isn't even a real thing. But that was just one of the many things I love about him.

"Well, sometimes we do practice dancing and singing, though not nearly as much as we did while you were still human. But most days we plan murders, or practice our attack formations. Sometimes there's a werewolf ritual that we have to go through, but those don't happen often."

"What about the public performance I saw? When you guys sang Teenage Dream?" Kurt was obviously still confused, and he wanted to know about that of all things? I groaned inwardly. It's not like I was embarrassed by my own antics, but I had no idea how Kurt would take it. He had already proved that he had a bitchy side that would occasionally come out, I had no idea how he would take my possessiveness.

"Um, that-that was something to do with the werewolf thing too." I muttered vaguely, hoping that Kurt would catch the hint and drop it. I should have known better. Kurt was like a freaking limpet when it came to subjects that I didn't particularly want to talk about.

"What werewolf thing? Don't you think I should know these things Blaine? I mean, I'm a werewolf now, I really have the right to know these werewolf rituals and crap. I don't want to go into this completely blind."

I sighed. "It was a mating ceremony, okay? I was supposed to serenade the person I chose to be my mate."

Kurt bit his lip, suddenly blushing and nervous once more. Did he have like a personality button or something? One that allowed him to travel seamlessly between the many different personalities he had?

"You mean when you sang that song to me, you were choosing to be my mate? After only knowing me for a day?" He looked stunned, and I hoped it was for a good, flattering reason. After all, this is one of the things I think I might have done right.

"I fell in love with you the moment I looked in your eyes Kurt." I said seriously, taking his hands in my own once more. His wide eyes were shining with happiness and love, so it was no surprise when he flung his arms around me and kissed me full on the mouth.

"Well isn't this sweet." A voice drawled sarcastically from behind me. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Trent to ruin my moment with Kurt. God, could he be any more stuck up? I hate him, I really do. I am totally voting him off the island. Hell, who even voted him on in the first place?

"Fuck off Trent." I snapped irritably, angry that the kiss had been broken, the moment ruined. Kurt raised an eyebrow at my language. I don't normally swear outside the confines of my mind, but I was too pissed to keep up the dapper façade.

"You are the one who called the emergency meeting Junior Warbler Blaine." Trent pointed out, mockingly emphasizing the formal name which I am addressed with every meeting. "I was under the impression that you needed to speak with us."

I gritted my teeth and shot Kurt an apologetic look. He smiled at me in return, and moved his hand downwards, lacing his fingers within my own. I loved holding hands with him. Almost as much as I love making out with him. There's just something so sweet and romantic about it, especially because so few people have ever held Kurt's hand before. I am honored and pleased to be one of those few.

And I will totally cut anyone who tries to weasel their way into that position.

Smiling back at Kurt, I ignored Trent, and pushed the doors open, leading Kurt in.

My boyfriend saw the broken window which had been covered with a sheet of plastic, and winced. I patted his hand reassuringly. Of all things, surely no one would blame him for the window. We all remember our first transformation. Hell, Nathan, our beatboxer apparently destroyed his shed, after transforming for the first time. Kurt really couldn't be held accountable for his actions, having freaked out.

But what struck me as odd was the fact that none of the Warblers seemed to have caught on that Kurt was a werewolf yet. Really, I had thought that their noses were better. Maybe we needed to have some more smell drills, even though they hated them. But if they couldn't tell when a new werewolf was in their midst, what else would slip by them?

Suddenly the godforsaken sound of Wes' gavel banging on the Council table echoed throughout the Warblers' practice room, and the din settled down to a low murmur and exchange of quick whispers when Wes was no longer looking.

"We have been called here today in an Emergency Meeting, by Junior Warbler Blaine Anderson. Warbler Anderson, the floor is all yours." Wes shot me a sharp look, clearly stating that if I didn't have anything meaningful to say, Alpha or not, my days would be numbered.

Okay, maybe I've been kind of an ass lately. But at least I'm better than my brother was. Though that's really not a hard standard to reach, a rat could probably do a better job leading a pack of werewolves than Cain had.

"Well, I suppose I should start by saying the formalities are no longer needed. But if Warbler Montgomery insists, than I believe the proper way to address each other is by our ranking as wolves."

There was an outbreak of voices, and more than a few glances towards Kurt, to see if he had heard me. He appeared to be casually picking invisible lint off of his slacks, but I could tell from the slight tilt of his head, and how his ears were slightly perked, that he was very interested in what I was saying.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Warbler Blaine, are you feeling quite alright?" Wes asked through gritted teeth, trying desperately to salvage any opportunity this conversation had at sounding remotely sane. Those weren't very good chances.

"I'm talking about the fact that we have a new wolf in our midst." I said, gesturing towards Kurt, who finally looked up and shot me a quick, warm smile. "My Beta. Kurt Hummel." There were several more gasps, this time, confusing Kurt.

I know it was rash of me to make Kurt my Beta, my right hand man, after being a werewolf for so little time, but I felt that it was a necessary step, both for this pack, and our relationship. The Beta was supposed to be the Alpha's support system, and knock the Alpha down a few pegs when he climbed too high. I had yet to pick a Beta, and while I'm not sure how my ego will take it, I know Kurt is more than capable of doing the job.

Besides, I so want to introduce Kurt's bitchier side to Thad.

Speaking of the Council member, he was currently causing an uproar.

"You cannot do this!" He cried angrily, clearly furious that I had chosen Kurt over him _again_. When would he get it through his head that Kurt was my first and only choice? Thad didn't hold a candle to Kurt, and he never would.

"I can and I have." I said calmly, smiling at Kurt, who gave me a confused smile in return. "And if he'll have me, I plan on making him my official Beta, and my official mate next week. On Valentine's Day."

Kurt let out a small noise of contentment, while Thad seemed to choke on his own bile. Oh please let it kill him. Damn, David thumped him on the back. So close to getting rid of Thad forever. That would have been the best present ever.

"Is that all?" Wes asked with a sigh, massaging his temples. I bit my lip, actually feeling bad for the lead Council member. Poor guy. I really have been driving him up a wall lately haven't I? Kurt has really made me open my eyes to my attitude. Not that I'm likely to improve it any time soon. That just ain't going to happen.

"Yes." I said simply, and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him out the door, past all the stares and whispers, earning myself a thumbs up from Jeff. I always liked him.

I pulled Kurt down the corridor, and to one of the window seats. Sitting against the wall, I pulled Kurt into my lap. We had about a half hour before we had to practice a Destiny's Child song for Regionals, and then another few hours before we would meet Kurt's friends at The Lima Bean, and I planned on spending every single one of those minutes with Kurt.

"So what does being your Beta mean exactly?" Kurt asked, playing with a loose string on my blazer, clearly fiddling as he always does when he's nervous or anxious. Yes, I have spent enough time around him to tell what his habits mean, in regard to his emotions and feeling.

Aren't I just such a sensitive boyfriend?

"It means that you're the person I trust the most. You'll be my support system, my best friend. It means you have to call me out on my bullshit, and I'm going to rely on you a lot. Do you think you can do it? You have every right to back out, and decline. No one will blame you. I won't even blame you, I know I'm not easy to deal with."

Kurt smiled, and cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Who else would do it? Besides, you're the only one who can handle me when I'm in my bitchy mode. I love you Blaine, and I am so honored that you want me to be your Beta. But…what did you mean about being your mate. Aren't I already your mate?"

I began to play with his hair nervously, ignoring his glare and his hands waving about, trying to swat my hands away from his hair.

"Well, I chose you to be my mate, but we're not mates officially yet. I guess you could say we're 'engaged' to put it into human terms. You still can back out, but once we're officially mates, that's the real deal. But like I said, it's all on you."

Kurt leaned in towards me, his lips only centimeters away from mine.

"As if I would ever let anyone else be your mate." He said with low undertones, clearly as possessive of me as I am of him.

Sometimes it's good to be the Alpha.


	12. Chapter 12: Silly Love Songs

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, mentions of murder, language, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** Up through Silly Love Songs

**Word Count:** 3,300

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

Summary:

A/N: Okay, so I originally took this as a request on the glee kink meme. I did not expect to take eleven chapters to lead up to the sex, but that's what happened. I tried to make it sweet and fluffy, but I'm not sure how I did. Anyways, enjoy!

"Are you nervous?"

I glanced at David, with a frown on my face. Me? Nervous? Who did he think he was talking to? I'm the Alpha, the lead Warbler, the smoothest, dapper-est person he would ever meet. Of course I wasn't nervous!

"I am so fucking scared right now."

Since when is my out loud voice the honest one?

"Why?"

Why indeed. That was an excellent question. I twirled the flower in my hand, a white carnation. I had wanted to go for roses, but Kurt hates Valentine's Day, and he says that roses are just tacky clichés, and he would dump me if I chose roses. So even though I think they're pretty, obviously I chose to go with his favorite flowers.

You can totally see who wears the pants in this relationship.

But you know, I guess I've matured, because the thought of Kurt being the controlling one really doesn't scare me any more. I kind of like it. I don't have to hold the both of us up, I can rely on him too. I mean, if that doesn't mean I matured, there is really no hope for me left.

Currently I was standing outside the doors of the Warbler practice room with David, holding a single white carnation. I felt like I was about to get married, but what was actually happening is a whole lot more meaningful. Married couples divorce all the time, but aside from my brother Cain, I've never heard of a broken mating.

That's right. I, Blaine Maxwell Anderson am about to officially become Kurt's mate. Score!

I just have to work on controlling the urge to kill Thad when I see him. Especially after he accused me earlier of just wanting to get into Kurt's pants. God I swear I was two seconds away from ripping him limb from limb. It took both David and Wes to hold me back.

But now none of that mattered. Thad and Trent and their weird obsession with me and passing on the gene wouldn't matter. Because Kurt Hummel was going to become my mate officially today. We were going to be officially each others', and in less than an hour I was going to lose my virginity to him.

Yeah, this Valentine's Day is definitely going down in my books as one of the best holidays ever.

"It's time. You ready?"

I looked at David and took a deep breath. I could do this. I am Blaine fucking Anderson. I am the man. I can so do this. As long as I don't think about what Burt Hummel will do to me when he finds out that I am Kurt's official mate.

But that's another thing to worry about.

David pushed open the doors and we walked in, as Kurt and Wes walked in from the other side. Normally Wes would be the one to do the Mating, but I so did not trust Thad to be alone with Kurt out there for five minutes. I don't even know what goes through that sick mind of his.

And when I call someone's mind sick, you know it's true.

I walked straight towards Kurt, and saw him clutching a single red rose, which made me smile. Aw, he cared about me enough to give me a rose! How sweet. God, why is my stomach upset? Did I like swallow a herd of butterflies or something? Because that's what it feels like at the moment.

Thad stood behind the desk stiffly, a book in hand. No it's not a Bible, we aren't getting married! Besides, Kurt is an atheist. He's actually holding a book that details all of the official werewolf rituals and ceremonies. My dad actually wrote those all down. I'm kind of surprised that my brother didn't burn it. God knows he never followed any of the rules described in there.

The actual ceremony is pretty short. It takes about five minutes. And then, well then the rest of the pack will all go and eat food and drink alcohol and celebrate the fact that their Alpha finally has his Beta, and his mate and will be a little more stable. Kurt and I will be doing something much more fun, in a much more private setting.

Thad cleared his throat, still sounding stiff, as if he had a bad head cold, and proceeded in a monotone. "Today, Alpha werewolf Blaine Maxwell Anderson is choosing to claim pack member Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as his mate."

I heard a snort from Trent, but I was too busy keeping my eyes locked with Kurt to pay him any mind. Oh sure, he would most definitely be threatening the son of a bitch later, but he was a little preoccupied with his thoughts of Kurt and what he was planning to do to him later.

"He also has chosen Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be his Beta wolf. As his mate, Kurt Hummel will have to love Blaine, carry his pups, and care for the family. As his Beta, pack member Kurt will have to be the Alpha's second in command, the support system, someone who will follow Blaine in public, and consult him in private.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you accept Alpha wolf Blaine Maxwell Anderson's request for you to be his mate?"

Kurt spoke to Thad, without taking his eyes off of me.

"I accept."

A large grin broke out on my face. Deep down I knew that Kurt would accept, but I was still fearful that he might reject me. Thank god he didn't. He is mine now, officially. I feel like dancing a happy jig, but that will have to wait until the ceremony is over.

"And do you accept the offer to be the pack Beta, to support the Alpha in everything he does, whether or not the idea is stupid and reckless, only offering advice afterwards?"

Now this was the part I was the most nervous about, knowing that Kurt was stubborn and independent anyways, and would not be happy about keeping silent while I made a stupid mistake. Not that I make those often. Normally I'm absolutely perfect.

"I accept."

My grin spread even more on my face, if that was even possible. I know for a fact that my face muscles are going to be incredibly sore, but I can't even bring myself to care at this point. All I care about is the fact that this Valentine's Day is the best day ever. No seriously, I dare someone to try and find a better day. Really, the very first Independence Day can't even compare to this. Not even Kate Middleton was as happy as I am.

Stepping in front of Thad, Wes rose his voice to speak over the light chatter and applause. "Okay guys, we have some refreshments in the next room, and plenty of alcohol, all of which belongs to me. I need to drink off this headache that Blaine has given me." He sent me a glare, and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. What? It's not my fault that the chemical balance in an Alpha's brain is unstable until they have a mate and a Beta!

"But seriously guys, try not to get too drunk, we don't need a repeat of last time." This was one of the few instances where I am the one smirking, and the other pack members are wincing, because I was the bigger person in that case. Okay, so I was the designated driver, but that fact can certainly be overlooked.

"So lets go and pig out, and let Kurt and Blaine go complete the mating ceremony in _private_. Nick, Jeff, that means you cannot go and barge in, trying to bother them! If you do, I can't be responsible what Blaine does to you."

Or Kurt. I added silently in my brain. After all, he has a very dangerous, lethal attitude underneath the picture perfect sweet façade he has going for the rest of the world. I am really anxious to figure out how that transfers into the bedroom.

As the rest of the pack shuffled into the next room, I carefully held out my flower to Kurt. "This is for you Kurt." I said softly. He blushed furiously, and turned his head away, causing me to frown. Was he still nervous? When I had explained what the mating ceremony entailed, he had literally turned into a tomato, and had begun stammering nervously. But he agreed to it, and seemed happy enough.

"Thank you." His whisper was so quiet that I almost didn't hear it. With a trembling hand he reached out and plucked it delicately from between my fingers. "And this is for you." He extended the rose towards me. I took it, but clasped my hand over his hand.

"Kurt sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked. I knew by this point that my hazel eyes were smoldering, and hopefully Kurt would concede to my will, and answer the question that I desperately needed to know the answer to.

Kurt ducked his head, but looked up at me through impossibly long eyelashes. God, I was using all my willpower not to just take him right then and there. The hormones were surging through me, due to the mating ceremony, and I really wanted to seal the deal, for lack of a better phrase.

"I'm nervous. I've never done this before, what if I'm not good at it? I-I don't know the first thing about sex, I can't-I can't even watch porn! I-Blaine, I don't even know what's supposed to happen. I mean, I got some pamphlets from the free health clinic that explained the mechanics, but I just…I don't know Blaine."

I sat back in shock, watching Kurt wring his hands nervously. He didn't know about sex? I took a deep breath. Maybe this whole thing would be more complicated than I originally had thought. But that didn't matter. Kurt was so worth it.

"Kurt, that doesn't matter to me. I'm a virgin too you know, I've never done this either." Kurt looked up at me in surprise.

"Y-you mean you haven't had-had sex? You-you've never done anything before."

I bit my lip.

"Well, I mean, I've had some sexual experience. I've given and received blowjobs before, experimentation with Jeff, but I've never had penetrative sex."

Crap, Kurt was blushing again. I cupped his face in my hands, slowly rubbing gentle circles around his cheeks.

"Baby, if you don't want to do this, then we don't have to." Kurt took a deep breath, and shook his head.

"No, no, I want to. I'm just-I'm scared."

"Kurt, I'll take care of you. Do you trust me?" Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay, I promise to tell you what I'm doing, and if you feel like you need to back out, you just tell me, okay?" Kurt nodded once more, and I leaned in to kiss him.

When I pressed my tongue to his lips to deepen it, he parted his gorgeous lips, and let my tongue slip into his mouth again. I feel the need to reiterate how much I fucking love Kurt's mouth. It tastes so inherently…Kurt. It's amazing, and perfect, and I cannot believe I'm going to get the chance to explore all of him today.

I carefully remove Kurt's blazer, and then finger the tail of his shirt. "I'm going to take your shirt off now baby, okay?" I ask him gently, smirking at the resulting nod. I slowly slipped my hand under his white cotton shirt, and began unbuttoning his buttons.

Hesitantly, Kurt began taking off my shirt as well. Soon both our chests were bare, and we spent several moments simply staring at each other, admiring each other. I tentatively reached out my hand and pressed it lightly against Kurt's chest. He gasped, a deep shuddery breath, and I decided to move things along.

I led Kurt to the couch, and pushed the back down, so that it became a bed. Yes, we have a couch bed in the practice room. Doesn't everyone?

I began placing feather light kisses all over Kurt's body, my lips barely brushing the exposed skin. Kurt was soon a writhing mess under me, and I smiled at the flustered porcelain colored boy beneath me. God, I can hardly even believe that Kurt chose me.

"Can I take off your pants?" I whispered, lifting my head up from Kurt's flat stomach. I had paid special attention to the light brown hair that dipped underneath his pants. I anxiously awaited his answer, and grinned like mad when he slowly said yes.

I made quick work of his zipper, unbuttoning it and sliding his pants down, taking his socks and shoes along with them. Yeah, I'm just that good. Kurt bit his lip and moaned as I palmed him through his boxers.

"Do you like this?" Kurt nodded. "Do you want to have sex with me today Kurt? You can say no, that is completely within your rights." But please don't say no, because I think I will absolutely die.

"I think if you don't fuck me today, I'll have to kill you." Kurt said in all seriously, and I tried not to gasp; where was the shy, sexually innocent, completely virginal Kurt Hummel that had been lying beneath me just a few moments ago?

"A-are you sure?" Kurt sat up slightly, and grabbed my hips, causing me to instinctively jerk down to him.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

And that was all the go ahead I needed. I quickly unzipped my own jeans, bringing my boxers down with them, releasing my aching hard cock. I heard Kurt gasp a little, and I saw his eyes go straight to my cock. I have to say, I'm pretty well endowed, but I have never been more self conscious than when Kurt was staring at my most intimate area.

"Like what you see?" I asked teasingly, but desperately wanting to know the answer. It was a very important question after all. I know that Kurt and I are perfect for each other, mentally and emotionally, but sexually and physically is still up in the air.

Kurt nodded, as if in a trance, and slowly reached his hand out, before pausing suddenly. "Blaine, can I-can I touch…"

"Can you touch my cock?" Kurt began to blush furiously again, and I took my wrist and guided it to my cock. The both of us gasped in unison, the touch strange and wonderful at the same time. Kurt slowly began to stroke my cock, acting instinctively, finding a rhythm, and sending me intense waves of pleasure.

"If you want me to be able to fuck you, you're going to need to stop that." I managed to gasp out, and Kurt paused embarrassedly. Deciding I wanted to see Kurt's cock, I quickly pulled down his boxers, and stared at his erect member in wonder.

It was a little longer than mine, though not as wide, and it was just as hard. His cock was nestled in a neatly trimmed patch of cinnamon colored curls, and somehow just as beautiful as he was. I began stroking it with my left hand, while reaching around to his backside with my right.

"I have to prep you now baby, okay?" I said, grabbing the bottle of lube from my jeans pocket. "Otherwise it will hurt too badly." Kurt nodded, and his hips jerked upwards into mine.

I poured a generous amount of lube onto my fingers, and slowly spread Kurt's cheeks apart. I slipped my pointer finger into Kurt's hole, and immediately froze as he gasped out in pain. My eyes were instantly on his. I saw the pain in them, but I saw it slip away, only to be replaced by pleasure. Kurt nodded, and said, "Move."

Well who was I to deny his request?

I began thrusting my finger into him, slowly adding another. This time it took Kurt less time to adjust, and I crooked my fingers just so, brushing against his prostate. As soon as I did, his hips bucked upwards, and he let out a long moan.

"Oh god, I'm ready, Blaine, I'm ready, I need you inside me now. Please Blaine, I need you right now!" Kurt was literally begging by this point, and I knew I needed to give him what he wanted, what I wanted as well.

I quickly poured more lube onto my cock, making sure it was slick and wet, so that it would be as painless as possible for Kurt. Taking a deep breath, I lined my cock up with Kurt's entrance, my grip tight on my hips. And with an 'I love you' on my lips, I slid into Kurt.

Kurt cried out, his voice purely pained, and I winced at the hurt in his voice. I did that. I was doing that. I could see it clearly in his eyes, this hurt him like nothing ever had before. After all, he had never had a eight inch long appendage shoved up his ass.

After what felt like forever, Kurt finally tugged on my thick, dark curls, signaling that it was okay for me to move now. So I began thrusting into Kurt, with long, steady, slow strokes.

Let me tell you, there is no feeling in the world that can compare to being surrounded by the heat of Kurt, hearing his every gasp and moan, feeling his shaky, shuddery breaths from inside of him. It was absolutely incredible, and I wouldn't trade it away for the world.

When I was younger, and first came out, I used to wish that I had been born straight, so I could be normal, so things could be easier for me. Things got better when I transferred to Dalton and became Alpha of the pack, but at this moment, I was truly, one hundred percent thrilled that I was gay.

I began speeding up, thrusting into Kurt's tight heat. As I did so, I began muttering incoherent thoughts to Kurt, who mewled and whimpered as I thrusted into him. "God Kurt…oh fuck…so tight, so fucking tight. You're so incredible."

And finally I thrusted into Kurt, deeper than I had before, and I hit his prostate. Kurt suddenly arched his back impossibly high, displaying his amazing flexibility, and I felt the familiar warning signs, the tight heat coiling in my belly.

I managed to hit Kurt's prostate a few more times, but I knew I was getting close. "I love you Kurt!" I gasped out, and apparently that did it.

"Bl-Blaine, I'm going to-going to-"

And suddenly Kurt was coming between us in spurts. Feeling his muscles clench around me, so tight it actually hurt, was my undoing. I came deep inside him, my come filling him up and surrounding me.

In our post orgasm haze, we simply laid there, still connected, staring at each other. Many 'I love you's were exchanged, and I finally pulled out, when my oversensitive cock hurt too much to remain inside of Kurt any longer.

We slowly began to clean ourselves up, without taking our eyes off of each other the entire time. And when I finally managed to button up my shirt, Kurt practically attacked me once more, giving me hungry, passionate kisses. As he leaned against me, I felt that he was half hard, and I knew I was already growing hard again.

Sometimes, I love being a teenage boy.


	13. Chapter 13: ComeBack

Title: Primitive Instincts

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Language, violence, sex, future mpreg

Spoilers: Up through Comeback

Word Count: 2,200

Pairings: Kurt/Blaine

Summary:

A/N: Okay, so this was the first episode ever without Kurt. Which is totally wrong, because I would have much rather watched Kurt and Blaine at Dalton than Quinn get dumped for cheating on Justin Bieber. But anyways, at least this gave me some creativity! Thad and Trent make their comeback without actually appearing, and Mercedes comes back to talk to Kurt!

Being official mates with Kurt is the best thing ever.

I feel a lot calmer, and a lot happier, and I know Kurt does too. Wes is celebrating constantly, now that I'm finally balanced out, and Kurt and I are just so in love. We'll spend hours just staring into each others' eyes, before going at it like rabbits again.

Oh yeah, that's definitely another benefit of being official mates. You know, for someone who was so shy at first, Kurt is absolutely insane in bed. I swear, he's almost more sex-driven than I am. And I had thought that impossible at one time.

So everything was basically sunshine and rainbows and butterflies, and everyone was happy.

Except for two particular Warblers.

Both Thad and Trent had been particularly sullen over the past week, and while Blaine couldn't really bring himself to care, their sudden meetings and exchanged whispers were beginning to unnerve him. He could smell a rat, and he had no doubt that they were planning something. But he didn't think much of it. Not until he came home with Kurt one day to find Burt Hummel sitting on the couch glaring at him.

XxXx

"So, Kurt, pup. What is this I hear about a Mating Ceremony?"

I bristled immediately. I haven't been a pup since I hit puberty. I was sorely tempted to snap that a pup wouldn't be able to tap Kurt's ass as roughly as I had last night, but I figured that it probably wouldn't earn me any favors with Kurt's dad.

"Well sir, we mated on Valentine's Day. And who did you say told you this again?"

"Two of your pack members, Thaddeus and Trenton, or some stupid names like that." I snorted. Yup, their names were definitely stupid. And this came from someone who was named after a character from 'Pretty in Pink'.

"And did I give you permission to speak? No. Kurt, is this true? Did you mate with the pup?"

"Dad, he is _not_ a pup!" I smirked. Kurt of all people would certainly know. But I wiped the smirk off my face as Kurt nudged me with his elbow. Okay, I wasn't really helping our case, but when Kurt and I first had sex, it was like a switch was flipped in my brain, and every thought was suddenly perverted. Not that my mind had been that safe or clean in the first place.

"And yes, we mated okay! He loves me, and I love him. It's not just some high school fling, we love each other. You said you were okay with him, what is so wrong about me wanting to be with him, and him wanting to be with me? Don't you want to be happy?"

Burt spluttered. "Of course I want you to be happy, but do you honestly think you can be happy with him? He's a young mutt! He's just going to end up hurting you! Kurt, please tell me that you didn't go through with all of the mating processes."

Kurt bit his lip. "Do you really want me to tell you that, or do you want me to be honest?" Burt let out a growl, and jumped to his feet, glaring at me. No I did not jump back! Who do you think we're talking about here?

"You mean to tell me that you took my son's virginity?" He growled, glaring at me. Kurt immediately flushed, and I'll admit it, I was blushing too. This was really not how I imagined my day going. Memo to self: maim and kill both Thad and Trent.

"Well you know, technically he took mine too." I said breezily, not wavering under Mr. Hummel's glare. Really this whole 'I hate you for defiling my baby boy' act was really getting old. We're both Alphas, he should know how it is. Though maybe that's part of the reason why he hates me so much. Really, it isn't fair. Somehow I thought that being gay meant that fathers wouldn't be so overprotective. Lucky me, I fell for the one boy with the caring compassionate, overprotective redneck father. Yippee.

"Dad, stop! Just, stop, okay! I don't know what Thad and Trent told you, but they're jealous, and really can't be trusted! Look, I'm a seventeen year old guy, and gay! Okay, I'm an atheist, and abstinence really doesn't matter to me! Just because I like guys doesn't mean that I don't think about sex a lot. If I hadn't met Blaine, and had all this werewolf stuff saddled onto me, and I found someone else, I would still be having sex! I'm sorry Dad, but are you angry at Finn for having sex with Santana?"

Burt glowered, and I cheered inwardly. Way to go Kurt! Making it seem like his father had a double standard, awesome job! Whether he did or didn't was still to be determined, but I really don't care, as long as it gets me out of this mess.

"Kurt, that is not what this is about, and you know it. I know you seem to think that I look at Finn differently, but this is a different situation."

"How?" Kurt demanded to know petulantly.

"Because you two are werewolves!" Burt finally exploded. "He especially is governed by his instincts! He is used to getting what he wants, and not having people say no to him Kurt! What if you have to say no to him!"

Okay, now this guy is seriously starting to tick me off. "Look Mr. Hummel, I get that you hate me, but whatever. You're never going to like me, and I accept that. But that doesn't mean I'm evil. Kurt is my Beta, as well as my mate. I'm sorry that you think I'm going to hurt him, but I'm not. In fact, I'm beginning to think that you're just projecting your fears, and your mistakes onto me, and to be honest, I'm really sick of it by this point."

At that time, Kurt quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of his house, trying to save my skin before Burt Hummel phased right then and there. But little did we know that our troubles were far from over.

XxXx

"Oh my god, he did not do Justin Beiber."

I bit down a growl, and tried to concentrate on my homework, but it was kind of hard. I had switched with Nick, who was Kurt's roommate, so we could spend week nights together, since I was pretty much banned from the Hudson Hummel household. At first it had been great, but on nights like tonight, when he was Skyping his old friends, it was really irritating, trying to work.

"He did!"

"Oh god Mercedes, do you have any pictures or videos!"

"Yeah, hold on a sec!"

Thankfully there was a brief interlude of silence as Mercedes put on the video, but then the beloved quiet disappeared as a grainy bad quality cellphone video crackled to life on the screen. Blaine could just make out a blonde Justin Bieber wannabe dancing around singing 'Baby' in a very annoying voice. He rubbed his temples. Oh god, tonight was going to be a very long night.

"He didn't!"

"He did!"

"Oh my lord, I cannot even believe it! What was his reasoning again?"

"Something about winning back Quinn. Personally I'm against the whole thing. I mean, Quinn totally ditched us for her spot on the pyramid again, and then still won't talk to us, even after quitting the Cheerios. And now she's cheating on Sam with Finn? She doesn't deserve the boy."

"Ooh, sounds like someone's got a bit of a crush!" Kurt said teasingly, and Blaine perked up. Interesting news, should he ever need to blackmail Mercedes, or something of the sort. She still didn't like him, which was ridiculous. He was damn adorable! Everyone loved him!

"Pu-leez white boy, you are trippin'. I just don't think Queen Quinnie deserves her perfect fairy tale. She's got one guy, she doesn't need two. She's definitely stringing one of them along, and it really isn't fair. Though I'm not a fan of what Finn is doing to Rachel either. Oh! Speaking of Rachel, her clones have invaded McKinley!"

"Mercy, you had better explain, pronto." Kurt demanded.

"Well Quinn, Britt, and Santana all quit the Cheerios, right? So Rachel decides that she wanted to become popular, so she gave Brittany half of her allowance so she could make some 'Rachel Berry' fashion disasters popular."

"She didn't!" Kurt gasped in horror.

Mercedes nodded grimly, and I resisted the urge to bash my head against my headboard. From what I have met of Rachel Berry, I really don't care to get to know her any more, or hear about her and her fashion don'ts.

"She did. And the worst part is that it's actually catching on! But Brittany is the one who gets the credit. Oh god Kurt, if only you were here you would put a stop to this madness!"

"Damn straight I would." Kurt agreed firmly.

"And this Sue Sylvester crap. She tried to commit Sue-icide or whatever, and she joined glee club or whatever. She tried to set me and Rachel against one another! It worked for a while, but then we worked it out. And sang a smashing duet I might add."

Kurt smiled at the screen, and I smiled, seeing Kurt smile. Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad. As long as Kurt is happy, then I'm happy.

"Which is why I think you should come back to McKinley!"

Wait, scratch that. This is bad, bad, bad!

"Wait, what?" At least Kurt didn't have a clue what was going on either.

"Oh come on Kurt, Karofsky hasn't been bugging anyone lately! He really seemed to grow better after singing 'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' with us. And we all miss you like crazy white boy! You're the one who keeps us all sane with your bitchy comments, you're the butter to our toast!"

Aw hell to the no! That was my thing! Do you see me taking Ms. Jones' catchphrases? Okay, so I totally stole her 'hell to the no' thing, but that was a one time deal! In my head! God, I really do not like her right now. First she tries to steal my boy, then she butts in on my phrases? I won't stand for it.

"Mercedes, I seriously don't think that one song can change him into a refined polite young man. I'm sorry that my absence is messing up the group's dynamics, but it is seriously concerning my safety. I'm happy here. At McKinley I was only ever bullied and harassed, and I had to fight Rachel tooth and nail for solos. But I came to Dalton and got safety, acceptance, and a m-boyfriend. I'm happy where I am Mercedes."

Yeah! I cheered inwardly. You go Kurt! Stick it to the woman! Show her who's boss! And then show her who's your boss!

Mercedes sighed on the screen.

"Look Kurt, I didn't want to have to do this, but…these guys, some Warblers, Brad and Brent or whatever, they told me the truth about Blaine. I'm sorry Kurt, but he's not the guy you think he is."

She said what now?

"He-He's sleeping with those two guys behind your back."

My jaw dropped open. Like hell I was! In their dreams!

"I cannot believe this."

My head immediately snapped towards Kurt who was fuming. But he didn't seem to be directing his anger towards me, rather the screen.

"Really Mercedes? He's cheating on me? I honestly thought better of you. I know for a fact that Blaine has never been anything but faithful to me, and I to him. That is just some nasty way to get revenge on me that Thad and Trent have come up with. I've learned to ignore them, but the fact that you're taking part in it seriously hurts. Are you that desperate to get me back to McKinley? Because really, in all honesty, there is nothing left for me there. Goodbye."

And with that Kurt slammed his laptop shut. He barely had time to turn around to me before I had launched at him and attacked his lip with fierce kisses. Kurt immediately responded, moving his lips against mine. Taking a deep breath of air, he asked, "Not that I object, but what exactly spurned this on?"

I smirked against his lips. "Can't I kiss my fucking sexy boyfriend who decided to stay at Dalton?"

Kurt smirked back, and nodded, too busy attacking my neck with kisses to answer properly. "Just please tell me you'll kill Thad and Trent." I nodded back.

Sometimes, it's really fucking amazing being the Alpha.


	14. Chapter 14: Blame It On The Hormones

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, mentions of violence, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** Up through Blame It On The Alcohol

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Word Count:** 2,300

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it!

I'm just going to say it. This week is the best week of my life. It may even top Valentine's Day, when Kurt became my mate officially. At one point I had thought that nothing could ever beat that. But then this week happened, and Kurt went into heat.

I didn't realize it at first that Kurt was in heat. Neither did he, since it was his first heat. Normally carriers go into heat during December, but Kurt wasn't changed until before Christmas, so it makes sense that he would go into heat in February, when his body had time to adjust to being a werewolf. Normally, when Thad or Trent go into heat we lock them up in their rooms because otherwise they are all over me. Jeff is a little easier to deal with, since he has a boyfriend who is more than willing to fuck him until his heat is over.

I supposed in the back of my mind I realized that Kurt would be going into heat soon, but I really didn't recognize the signs. It started one day at Warblers practice, after Rachel had invited us to what Kurt had dubbed as her 'Trainwreck Extravaganza.'

XxXx

"So we'll be going after Briggs and Gandell Corp.?"

I was currently talking to David and Wes about the latest murder we had to plan. Wes' father had sent in a file, asking us to take out some of his competition. It was an easy enough task, though we would have to go up the Hamptons to complete it.

Suddenly Kurt bounded into the room and sat down beside me. I immediately gave him a smile, but I really didn't have time to talk, so I turned my attentions back to Wes and David. However, that just wouldn't do for Kurt.

I began talking to the two Warblers in front of me and suddenly Kurt was snuggling up against me. He rubbed his head into my shoulder, rubbing up against me. Not that I really had any protests, but I was trying to have a professional meeting here! I can't really have my boyfriend dry humping me in public. I have a little more class than that.

I had thought that Kurt did too, but apparently not. I pushed his head away gently, but it was to no avail. I saw Wes and David smirking out of the corner of my eyes. What was that all about?

XxXx

The next time it happened was when we were in class. Class of all places! Really, I had assumed Kurt, who had been a prude until I finally tapped that, would have more decorum, but I didn't know he was in heat. So sue me.

Anyways, I was busy at my lab table trying to take notes on some chemical formula or whatever, when Kurt started playing footsie with me under the table. At first it was nice, but then his foot began creeping further and further up my leg.

And then he started palming me through my khaki slacks.

"Kurt, we're in class!" I hissed to him under my breath, a blush creeping to my cheeks. Was this some weird sort of karma? I always thought about fucking Kurt, and now suddenly he was doing it in public? Okay, so exhibition really isn't my thing, unless it's because of jealousy or something.

"I know." Kurt said with a smirk, and continued rubbing me through my slacks. I swatted his hand away, and he pulled back. But only for a moment. After a few seconds his hand was back on my crotch, and he was at it again.

This time he had decided to go a little further though.

"I'm so hard for you right now."

I tried not to gape at the low whisper Kurt spoke into my ear. Good god, he was making me hard, and we were in class! I saw Thad glaring at us out of red rimmed eyes, and I actually felt embarrassed, rather than smug. Really, getting off with one's boyfriend in a public setting with your lifelong stalker watching you is not as cracked up as it seems.

"Okay Kurt, that's great. Now let's go back to AP Chem, okay?" I was desperately hoping to discourage my boyfriend, but it is really hard, considering I'm torn because I really, really want to have sex with Kurt right now, but I know that class is totally inappropriate for it.

"Why not? We're both horny as hell, and I really want you to fuck me."

Hearing the vulgar word slip out of Kurt's mouth made me bite back a moan. What the hell is he playing at? Is he trying to get revenge on me? Did I do something? What the hell is going on here? He knows that I'm busy tonight with a few projects, that I'm too busy for sex, what the hell is wrong?

It wasn't until after class that I figured out what it was.

XxXx

"Hey Blaine!"

I turned around and saw David running towards me. "Oh hey David." I said pleasantly. I was on my way to the library so I could finish up my project for World Economics. It was worth fifteen percent of my grade, and I really needed to do well on it. My father still lived under the impression that I would follow his line of business, even though I knew that was doubtful. I love music, and so does Kurt. He definitely wants to go into theater, and I would gladly follow him.

"I'm surprised to see you out and about. Actually, I was surprised to see you in class today. Kurt too. What's up with that?"

I looked at David in confusion.

"What do you mean? Why would you be surprised?"

David looked stunned.

"Well, I mean, Kurt's in heat, isn't he? Normally Jeff and Danny spend the whole week fucking, and based on how you two already go at each other, I thought you'd be too busy screwing each other's brains out to even eat or sleep, let alone attend class."

I gaped at him, completely caught off guard. Kurt…Kurt was in heat? Oh god, Kurt was in heat. It suddenly hit me, remembering that Jeff, Thad and Trent were usually _pained _seriously _hurting _until someone fucked them. And I hadn't jumped on the opportunity.

"Oh no, tell me you knew Kurt was in heat." David groaned, and I glared at him.

"Sorry, I can't catch up right now David. Let our teachers know that Kurt and I caught the flu." I quickly began running back in the direction of the room I shared with Kurt, and I threw the door open. I immediately noticed that it stank of sex. Good lord, how many times had he jerked off in the last few hours?

"Blaine, OH GOD, BLAINE!"

My head immediately whipped around, and I saw Kurt, lying naked on my bed, stroking himself. Guh. Was that drool? Maybe. I don't know. My brain kind of turned to mush at the moment, don't mind me.

Suddenly looking up, Kurt's blue eyes met mine, large and wanton. Seeing the desperate need in his eyes, I quickly snapped back to my senses.

In one fluid motion I had removed my shirt and tie from over my head, and I practically pounced on Kurt, the slapping of our bare skin sounding obscene. I rolled over with Kurt on top of me, his left leg wrapping around my waist. Our mouths were working hungrily, desperate for kisses and affection. This was hot, needy sex, more passionate than anything we had done before.

"'M not gonna last." Kurt gasped into my mouth, and I nodded. I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and boxers with Kurt's help. I reached across Kurt to grab the lube and a condom, but Kurt grabbed my wrist.

"No condom." I frowned. Ever since our first time Kurt had insisted we use a condom, but now he was shaking his head fiercely. "Something feels wrong about it. No condom." In the back of my mind I knew there was a reason we should use one, but in the almost drunken haze, I really couldn't think of it.

Almost as soon as my boxers were fully off, Kurt immediately dove down and took my length in his mouth, moaning like a whore as he did so. I gasped, unbelieving that he had actually done that. He was sucking my cock like an expert, even though we had only done this a few times. Oh god, that felt so fucking good, but I knew if he kept this up, it wouldn't last. As he dragged his tongue across the head of my cock, I tugged on his cinnamon colored locks, bringing him back up to me.

"Can't do that if you want me to fuck you." I gasped out, and immediately began kissing him fiercely again. While he was preoccupied, I slid my hand down his ass, and found, to my surprise, that he was already wet with lube. I looked at him in surprised, and he smirked.

"I've been waiting for you. Needed you to fuck me so bad, so bad, so I fingered myself. I thought of you the hole time. I'm already prepped, I just need you inside of me Blaine, please, please."

I was eager to comply, but something stopped me. Remembering the debacle this morning in class made me think of something I wanted. I wanted to try this badly, and I got the feeling that Kurt would like it as well. So I pulled away from him, ignoring the keening whine he let out, sounding for all the world like a rejected puppy.

"Tell me. Tell me how badly you want me, how badly you need me."

Kurt stared at me in shock for a moment, before finally catching on to what I was implying.

"I need you in me so badly Blaine. I need your huge cock in my ass, I want to be filled up with your cum. Please Blaine, I've been thinking about this all day, I need your cock in me now. I need you to fuck me more than I've ever needed this before."

I know it was mean. I know it was evil. But I decided to tease my boyfriend a little more.

"You were thinking about this all day, hmm? Pray tell, what did you think about? Did you fantasize about me Kurt? Were you thinking about fucking me senseless today? I can't help you until you tell me what you wanted today."

Kurt moaned, half in pleasure and half in want. "I wanted you all day today. I thought about sucking you off during your meeting with Wes and David, and you sucking me off in Economics. I thought about giving you a hand job during AP Chemistry, and at lunch-"

Kurt stopped, and I detected a bit of that familiar blush. "What about lunch? What did you want Kurt?"

"I-I wanted you to take me, right then and there on the table. I wanted you to rip my clothes off and claim me as yours in front of everyone, especially Thad and Trent."

It was too much. I flipped him over, and without warning, plunged my rock hard cock into Kurt's already opened hole. "Oh god, fuck Kurt. So wet and open for me, only me." I babbled, before taking a deep breath, and staring at him straight in the eye. "Keep talking."

"I see the way they look at you, and I hate it, because I want to be the only one who thinks of you like that, who gets to be fucked by you. They can't have you, because you're mine." Kurt's voice had taken on a petulant edge, adorably possessive, like a toddler with a toy. It was absolutely endearing, and I grinned widely.

Kurt frowned, obviously expecting a different reaction. He grabbed my wrist, and examined it for a moment. I was about to ask what he was doing, before he suddenly bit down, and sucked hard, biting while sucking-holy hell is that even possible?

When he was done, I saw that he left the mother of all bruises, and my steady rhythm faltered. He glared up at me possessively. "Mine." He reiterated. By this time I had completely stopped my thrusting, and Kurt frowned in dissatisfaction. I waited for a minute as he began squirming, before thrusting again, deeper and harder than before, without warning.

I managed to hit his prostate each time, resulting in a high pitched screaming. I swear, Rachel Berry has nothing on him, he must have hit notes so high only dogs could hear. Finally, I let go, filling Kurt up with the result of our activities. Apparently that was enough for Kurt, and he was coming as well.

We were soon a sticky, sweaty mess, and I knew it was gross, but I didn't want to pull out of Kurt. It was like there was something keeping me inside of Kurt, and so I stayed. We stayed in the same gross, icky, but incredibly hot position all night, and into the morning.

And then we just went at it again.

I love being a teenage Alpha werewolf.


	15. Chapter 15: Sexy

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Mentions of sex, mentions of murder, language

**Spoilers:** Up through 'Sexy'

**Word Count:** 2,100

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild. Rated M for smut in future chapters.

**A/N:** Oh my goodness you guys! I logged into my ff account today, and found that this story has over two hundred reviews! I don't even-all I can say is thank you so much for your support and love! I'm glad you guys like this story, this started out as something that I thought would just collect dust in my documents, but I actually ended up going through with it!

Okay, so this is one of my shortest chapters. I apologize! But, to make up for it, a huge chunk of it is in Burt's point of view! This is the first, and most likely only time I will switch point of views during this story. I know it's bad form to do so, but I really couldn't see any way around it. I hope you enjoy it!

After what would go down in history as the best fucking week of the life of Blaine Maxwell Anderson, the next week was suddenly an up and down rollercoaster of suckish and awesome. No joke, that's how my week went.

It started when I had to explain to Kurt what happened.

XxXx

"I cannot believe that we missed an entire week of school so we could stay in bed fucking!" Kurt moaned into my shoulder. I laughed lightly, and stroked his perfectly styled hair, ignoring his irritated glare.

"I can. Relax Kurt, its fine. I have influence with the teachers. We had the flu last week, remember? Whether or not we were having sick sex is none of the teachers' business after all." I smiled and pressed a kiss down to his forehead.

He sighed. "I just don't know what came over me. It was like I was jumping out of my skin. I needed to have sex, it was weird. I mean, I know Puck always said he would die without sex, but I literally felt that way. And usually jerking off is enough to tide me over for a while, but it just…wasn't." Kurt blushed. "Oh my god, you must think there's something wrong with me. There is!"

I chuckled at his obvious nerves. "Kurt, there's nothing wrong with you; you just went into heat for the first time."

Kurt stiffened under my grasp. "What do you mean, 'went into heat'?" I frowned at him in confusion. Hadn't someone explained this to him? Hadn't Burt? I had thought this would be the kind of thing that Burt would want to discuss with his son.

"You know, you…went into heat." Okay, I was giving a seriously lame explanation, but I had never really had to do this before. "Some of the wolves are carriers, and they go into heat, about twice a year. Usually in December, but-"

"Wait, you mean I went into heat? Like a dog? Or a cat?"

I shrugged.

"Or a wolf."

Kurt's face was a mask of pain and hardness. "A female wolf. I basically had the wolf equivalent of a period. That's something girls get." His face scrunched up, as if he were trying to hold back tears, which confused me.

"Well, yeah, but Kurt, it's really not that big of a deal. Jeff, Thad, and Trent, they're all carriers too. They go into heat the same as you, but that doesn't make you guys girls or anything."

Kurt glared at me.

"You mean it isn't that big of a deal to you Blaine. But you don't go into heat. You don't have a cycle that only females have. God, I can't even believe this!"

I was shocked by Kurt's sudden outburst. What had I done wrong?

Kurt looked at me in despair.

"All my life, people have just seen me as an exceptionally weird girl. I know I sometimes wear women's clothing, and group myself with the girls, and identify as an honorary girl, but I like being male. I enjoy it a lot, and I had feeling like just because I'm gay, I have to be labeled as a girl, because people can't handle my sexuality. It's okay for guys like you to be gay, because you can pass as straight. But if I want to be gay, then I have to be seen as a girl, be treated as a girl. Even my own father acts like I'm a teenage daughter at times!"

Kurt looked at the ground miserably. He had left the position we had been sitting in on his bed, and now I was sitting cross legged, staring up at him.

"And now this. Now I go into heat like a female wolf. It's bad enough that I don't have control of my own body for an extended period of time, that I'm controlled by hormones that aren't even associated with humans, but I have to have girl traits. Do you know how humiliating and degrading that all is? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to attempt to be sexy, especially for the latest song, when I'm practically a girl?"

Kurt swallowed, and spoke in a voice so soft it was barely a whisper, "I should have been born a girl."

Looking up and realizing I was here, he paled. He had obviously been ranting, and had forgotten slightly that I was here.

"I think it would be best if you left now." He said, his voice tight and hushed. I walked out of his room with something akin to shock. How could Kurt not have known this? Why on earth would he think this made him a girl.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to talk to Kurt, I wanted to make him feel better about the whole thing, but for once, I had no idea what to say. What was I supposed to say about this? For some reason, I just didn't know how to talk to him.

I knew someone who would though.

XxXx

Never in my lifetime did I think that I would be willingly going to see Burt Hummel, but here I was, walking into Hummel Tire & Lube, to talk to the father of my mate about talking to his son about sex, heats, and other werewolf intimacy details.

This was going to go just splendidly, I can already tell.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt looked up from the car he was working on, and immediately glared at me. "What do you want?" He snapped fiercely. I took a deep breath. If I somehow managed to escape this alive and my genitals intact, I would seriously be the luckiest person on earth.

"I wanted to talk to you." I took another deep breath. Maybe if I was lucky enough I would take in so much air that my lungs would explode and I would have to postpone this conversation until a later date when I could communicate properly.

"I think you should talk to Kurt. About…about the finer points of being a werewolf. Stuff like being in heat, having and raising pups, what being a mate is."

Okay, I think I can literally feel my skin melting off my body at the intensity of Burt's glare. He was red in the face, and I decided it was time for an intervention before I gave him another heart attack and killed him. Kurt would not be pleased with me.

"Look, Mr. Hummel, I had to figure all this stuff out for myself. My dad didn't bother telling me any of this, and my brother certainly didn't. I shifted for the first time when I was eight, and the most my father had to say was, 'oh good, you've finally changed. You're a werewolf'."

Burt glowered at me, and I sighed. "Look, Kurt is really upset about this. You think he wants to hear about some of these things from me, or from his father? Would you want me giving him the sex talk, or would you rather do it? Just think about it please. If not for me, then for Kurt."

And with those parting words, I turned on my heel and walked out of the garage.

XxXx

Burt's Point Of View

Who the hell does he think he is? Coming into _my _shop, giving _me _a lecture on how to raise _my _teenage son? You know, if it weren't for that stupid Blaine kid, I wouldn't have to have this talk with Kurt in the first place!

Not that I'm giving him the talk because of Blaine. Because I want Kurt to know how to ward Blaine off when he goes into heat for the first time. I sighed, and shuffled the pamphlets in my hand. "Kurt, we need to talk."

Kurt looked at me, with my pamphlets in one hand, and my beer in the other. He immediately frowned, but I really don't give a damn about my heart. If I make it through this conversation, then I can survive anything. That doesn't mean I'm going to make it through without a cold beer by my side.

"Look son, I know there are a lot of things that are great about being a werewolf. Speed, power, mates. But there are also a lot of downsides to it too. Downsides that I never really understood. Things like going into heat, and having pups…"

Realizing where this conversation was going, Kurt quickly placed his hands over his ears and began to sing, trying to block out my voice. I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes. Kurt Hummel. Always the drama queen. Damn you Elizabeth for giving him that side of you.

"Kurt we're going to talk about this. I know you don't want to hear it, but you have to. Look, I picked up some pamphlets at the animal clinic about dogs and cats going into heat. I figured dogs would be the closest thing to you, but there might be something in the cat pamphlets that you need to know too."

Kurt gave me one of his mother's famous glares that used to make me cower with my tail between my legs. "Look, I know you hate this. I know you hate having to go through something that animals go through."

"Yeah, girl animals." Kurt muttered, and suddenly I realized what this was about. My own pack had been at McKinley, a mixed group. Guys and girls, and none of the guys were carriers. But none of us were really all that diverse either. Being in an all guys' pack with the Warblers, with some gay guys, well that shook things up a little.

"Kurt, going into heat does not make you a girl. Carrying pups does not make you a girl, though you're far too young to be a father." So help him Lord, if he got pregnant, I would kill him, and then use that stupid Blaine kid as my own personal torture device.

"I feel like a girl. Dad, I found out yesterday that I can get pregnant! How many guys can do that?"

"Lots." I answered him honestly. "Lots of guys can. But not all of those guys are gay, or having sex. Kurt, pregnancy is a normal part of life. Going into heat is a normal part of life. I know it's not part of the life that you want for yourself, but it is normal. You are not a girl. You are my son, and you'll be my son forever. Having a heat cycle does not magically give you a vagina."

You know, somehow it's easier talking about that stuff with Finn, who is actually into that. But then again he doesn't nearly faint at the mention of sex. Though maybe that's a good thing. Maybe that means Kurt isn't having sex, aside from that one time!

Hey, a father can dream, can't he?

"Kurt, I know all of these things are hard for you to understand. They're even harder for me to understand, and even…what's his face, because we don't go through them. But one thing that I want to make abundantly clear. You don't need to go throwing yourself around like you don't matter to prove that you aren't a girl. A lot of guys don't think about the emotional implications of sex, so they just throw themselves around."

"And girls are different?" Kurt asked skeptically. I nodded. It seemed to be the wrong answer, because Kurt just despaired further.

"But I do think about the emotional side of it Dad! That's practically all I think about before and after!" I winced, and pretended that my son did not admit to being sexually active.

"Kurt, that's a good thing. There are many guys who do. Just ask Finn! He threw away his first time with that Santana girl, and look at all the pain it caused him. What I'm trying to say Kurt, is don't be like those other guys. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter just to try and prove something that doesn't need to be proved. You matter Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

"I think I'm just going to go and read my pamphlets then."

I nodded lamely and let him go.

You know, it's hard being a dad. Sometimes I hate being a parent. Sometimes it's difficult being the father of a gay teenage werewolf.

But I will always love being Kurt's dad.


	16. Chapter 16: Original Songs

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, violence, mentions of murder, mpreg

**Spoilers:** Up through Original Songs

**Word Count:** 2,500

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** Okay, here's Original Songs! This was actually the very first chapter I wrote, and I've been looking forward to posting it for a long time! There's nothing that can ever top the Klaine kiss, but I tried to make it as happy as the episode made me!

Okay, there is something wrong with Kurt. Something seriously wrong. He's been getting snippier with me. I'm not sure what I did though. I tried giving him a bouquet of carnations, and making him breakfast, and bringing him fresh coffee, but he seemed determined to be in a bad mood, my good deeds be damned.

It was really kind of annoying.

I mean, I love Kurt to death, and I know I can be an ass, but I haven't really done anything that truly deserves this. I've been way better since mating with Kurt, now that my chemical makeup is all balanced out. So I'm not sure why Kurt suddenly hates me.

Okay, that might be an exaggeration, but still. It kind of hurts. I mean, even before mating with him and turning into less of an asshat, I was totally in love with him. I know I don't always show it in the best of ways, but I really love him. And having him act so cold towards me when I don't even know what I did wrong is kind of harsh.

It was Kurt's attitude towards me that persuaded me to ask the Council to sing 'Misery' for Regionals. After all, I explain myself best through song, and it's a pretty specific song. Hopefully Kurt would get the hint, and maybe start talking to me again.

We haven't even slept in the same bed all week. I mean, yeah, I miss the sex, but that isn't really a priority. Yeah, I love sex, but I love Kurt way more. Yes, it's hard to believe, but true. And oddly enough, I miss falling asleep with Kurt in my arms far more than I miss 'sleeping' with him.

I took a deep breath, waiting outside the doors for my cue. Then Wes pointed at me, and I banged the doors open, flinging sheet music as I strolled in the room as if I owned it. I was singing with all of my heart and Kurt was…sitting on a chair looking exasperated.

Even as he followed, he still looked irritable, as if he didn't want to be here. I even tried dancing with him, rolling my head on his shoulder. He still looked dissatisfied. I pretended not to notice, but I was growing increasingly concerned. What was wrong with him?

Finally, the song drew to a close, and I walked over to Kurt. I raised my eyes in amused surprise at the slip covering Pavarotti's cage. We had given Kurt Pavarotti to welcome him into the pack, and the Warblers, and he seemed to have grown quite fond of the little bird.

"How on earth did you manage to find a Burberry-esque canary cover?" Kurt shrugged, and picked up the cage, and began talking in a slightly babying voice.

"Only the best for my Pavarotti." He said happily, and I had to start jogging to keep up with him. Damn those long legs of him. Except when they are wrapped around me, then I'm pretty damn fond of them. But unfortunately now he's using them to his advantage so he can get away from me.

"So, what did you think?" I asked, striving for casualty, hoping to eventually ask him why he was treating me so coldly lately. He turned around and faced me with a judgmental expression on his face.

"Honestly Blaine? And I say this because I care. Been there done that. Look, you're wonderful, and an amazing singer. But your solos are numerous."

I frowned. "Do I detect a little jealousy Kurt?" That was never a good thing. I had heard that jealousy could end relationships. But me and Kurt couldn't just end! Not over this!

"No, you detect a lot of jealousy. Sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers, I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips."

Okay, now I was starting to get irritated. "Kurt, the Council decides who gets the solos. And besides, we aren't even a real show choir, you know that! We really don't care about winning, but we have to seem like we do."

And now I was on the receiving end of a glare.

"Well you're the Alpha. You outrank the Council. Whether or not someone else has their talent showcased is hardly a difficult thing to ask, is it?"

And he left me wondering, not only about his question, but what exactly was wrong with my boyfriend.

XxXx

I was even more confused the next day, when Kurt came into the practice room out of dress code. He was dressed completely in black, and had tears running down his face.

"Kurt what's wrong?" I immediately asked, fearing the worst. I quickly started making calculations in my mind, who to kill, how to do it quickly, things like that and whatnot. But Kurt quickly dissuaded my track. It appeared that someone already was dead.

"Pavarotti is dead. I suspect a stroke." My brow furrowed. Can birds even have a stroke? Oh my god, I am such an insensitive bastard. No wonder Kurt is mad at me! My mate is in pain, and the first thought in my head is whether or not birds can have a stroke.

What is wrong with me?

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

He sighed. "Before we go back to doo wopping behind Blaine, I would like to sing something for Pavarotti, if you don't mind. I know he was just a bird, but he was my friend. He was symbolic of my voice."

I frowned. What did that mean? That his voice was dead? Because Kurt has a beautiful voice, and I absolutely love hearing it. It can't be dead, can it? A bird can't kill his voice by dying, right? Wow, that's a really weird question to ask myself.

Derrick, placed the tape Kurt handed him in the ancient cassette player, and a karaoke version of one of the Beatles' songs began playing through the crackly speakers. I watched in something akin to awe as Kurt began singing 'Blackbird'.

It really was beautiful to watch. Kurt is beautiful when he cries, and beautiful when he sings, so it only makes sense that he would look more beautiful than ever before while doing both. I watched him sing, and at an appropriate time, I began to join in on the backup vocals.

Until I figured out what was going on of course.

It came out of nowhere, hit me like a ton of bricks. The up and down emotions, the crying, the hormonal teenager…oh god, we didn't use a condom. When Kurt was in heat, we never once used a condom. Oh my god, Kurt is pregnant.

I think I'm going to pass out now.

But I didn't. I simply stared at Kurt in shocked awe, stunned that my perfect, wonderful, amazing boyfriend is pregnant with my children. Oh holy hell, we're going to become parents. Oh my wizard god, we're going to be parents.

I know that I looked incredibly moronic the entire time, but I didn't give a damn. I felt like shouting from the rooftops that Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend is pregnant! I couldn't even stop to care about how Burt Hummel is going to kill me. Because I'm going to be a father.

Soon the song drew to a close, and the meeting about Regionals had to begin again. Suddenly Thad and Trent were arguing for my side, and I really wanted to slap them. I mean, I'm with Kurt! He's my mate, and he's currently carrying my pups. They can suck up to me all they want, but I am definitely never going to choose them.

Irritated with the way the conversation was proceeding, I decided to put a stop to it.

"Esteemed Council, I would like to propose a duet, for Regionals. I am so grateful that you elected me to lead the Warblers this year, but I can't do it on my own. I would like to sing a duet, and I would like to sing it with Kurt."

My mate looked up at me with something akin to surprise and joy. "Well I could never take away someone else's opportunity to showcase their talent!" He protested, but it was weak at best. I shot a glance towards Wes, and he took over, knowing exactly what I was trying to convey.

"All in favor of Junior Warbler Kurt Hummel singing a duet with Blaine?"

Immediately almost every hand went up in the air. I had to glare at Trent fiercely, and David yanked up Thad's, but the point was, the vote was unanimous. Kurt looked around in shock, his eyes widened. Why was he so surprised? It's not like this was only because he was my mate, our pack brothers genuinely liked Kurt. He keeps me in line, has a great sense of style, and an amazing sense of humor, even if no one laughed at his canary joke at first. Personally I had to reign myself in from splitting my sides at that joke.

"It's decided then. Congratulations Kurt." And with a bang, everything was made official.

XxXx

I took a deep breath. Kurt was in the senior commons, and I was about to go and tell him the news. I doubted that he knew, after all he would hardly think to take a pregnancy test at first. Sure, he had known and agreed to having my pups, but I don't think either of us expected that to happen in high school. It's not exactly ideal, but I'm really too happy to think of it as otherwise.

Walking into the room, I saw Kurt busy at work decorating something with glitter and fake rhinestones. I smiled endearingly. I love how Kurt completely embodies the gay stereotype, but is so masculine and contradictory at the same time. I'm not even sure how that's possible, but all I know is that I absolutely love it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he looked up at me, and smiled slightly.

"Just decorating Pavarotti's casket."

I took a deep breath. "Well, finish up, because I found the perfect song for us to sing for our duet." And I know for a fact that it is perfect, even if it doesn't apply to us or our relationship in the slightest. Well, at least I hope it doesn't apply.

"Oh? Do tell!" Kurt said eagerly, his eyes alight as they always were when he and Mercedes bonded over the latest piece of gossip.

"Candles, by Hey Monday." I had never heard of the band before today, but I have to admit, Candles is a pretty good song. I definitely like it a lot.

"I'm impressed! Katy Perry is pretty much all I hear from your side of the room, and I know for a fact that you don't have anything on your iPod that isn't Top 40, or from the RENT soundtrack." Or, in my personal, locked playlist, every song Kurt has ever admitting to singing, or that reminds me of Kurt.

"Well I was going for something a little more emotional." I said. I didn't bother to admit that I had kind of stolen Kurt's iPod and looked at his top ten playlist, and found Candles on there. See, I'm a good boyfriend!

Kurt shifted slightly in his seat, and opened his mouth. "I'm sorry Blaine. I know I've been acting like a bitch lately, and a lot of it is undeserved. You've been nothing but nice to me, even going out of your way to sing a duet with me in a competition, and pick a song that I love. I've been awful to you lately, and you have every right to hate me."

I quickly took a seat next to Kurt, and placed my hand atop of his. "Kurt, I do not hate you. I think I understand why you've been acting like this, and just, bear with me, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and I took another deep breath.

"Kurt, I think you're pregnant."

I watched as his eyes immediately widened and he froze. After a moment, I saw his eyes flicker down to his middle, and then back up to mine. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head, and I knew that he was remembering all of the occasions that would point to this. I placed a small box containing a drug store pregnancy test on the table, and he glanced at it briefly, and then shook his head.

"I don't need that."

My breath caught in my chest. Was I wrong? Was Kurt upset? His eyes were shining with tears, and he was looking at me in shock.

"I think we are."

His voice was breathless, and the near certainty in his voice was enough to drive me mad. I glanced at him for a moment, before practically attacking him with a kiss, a kiss that felt so right, because it was me, Kurt, and now we knew that our children were there too, probably cheering us on.

XxXx

"This reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?"

Okay, so that was kind of an insensitive question to ask, but my brain to mouth filter doesn't exactly work. I had just finished digging Pavarotti's grave, and Kurt was standing beside me, holding a single rose. He had pitched a fit when I had insisted upon doing the digging, but when I had pointed out that dirt would get on his Alexander McQueen jacket, he let it rest.

"Well, the casket was bigger, but yes."

I sighed, and looked at him. He looked unhappy, and I had a feeling I knew exactly what it was about. We had lost rather badly to New Directions, with their original songs, and I'm fairly sure that the fact we had a male duet had something to do with our loss. But I so did not care about that.

"Hey, I know you're upset about losing, but at least we got each other, and the upcoming pups out of it. That's way better than any lousy trophy, isn't it?" Kurt smiled angelically at me, and held out his hand for me to grasp. I took it gratefully, and watched as Kurt placed the rose on Pavarotti's grave.

"Goodbye Pavarotti. You're free to fly to a better place now."

And with those parting words, Kurt and I walked off to start our new lives, hands intertwined, with Kurt's free hand casually resting upon the barely noticeable bump around his midsection.

I just know that I'm going to love being a father.


	17. Chapter 17: A Night Of Neglect

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, mpreg, violence, mentions of murder

**Spoilers:** Up through 'Night of Neglect'

**Word Count:** 2,300

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** I hope you like this one! It offers a little more insight on the werewolf pregnancy. It's not exactly the way some of you imagined it I know, but I hope you like it all the same!

To be completely honest, I was rather surprised how little Kurt knew about werewolves. I mean, I thought that his dad had talked to him about it. But knowing how Kurt could be, I would frankly be shocked if Burt even got the opportunity to explain to him what going into heat was all about.

But it really surprised me when he was laying on my bed one day, and made a casual comment that caught me completely off guard.

We were watching Lady and the Tramp (how appropriate, I know) without our shirts, just soaking up each others' presence. It was only the nineteenth of April, but it was exceptionally hot outside. Kurt's legs were tangled up with mine, and both our hands were resting on the small bump protruding from his stomach.

"You, know, I'm surprised that I'm already showing." He mentioned casually, stroking the tiny bulge. I raised my eyebrows. There were multiple pups in there after all. "I can only imagine if I'm showing now, that I'll look like a whale by the end of these nine months."

My triangular eyebrows were disappearing into my messy curls. I shifted on my side, propping myself up on my elbows. "Kurt, you do know that werewolf pregnancies aren't like human pregnancies, right? You have a week, maybe two left!"

Kurt's eyes widened, and he stared at me, open mouthed with shock. "Y-you're kidding, right? I-I'm supposed to give birth in a week or two? Oh my god, Blaine, I haven't even told my dad! And, and I'm so not prepared! It's only been like…two weeks, will the babies even be okay?"

It was my turn to be surprised. I guess it's pretty easy for me to forget that Kurt wasn't born a werewolf, so things are harder for him to grasp.

"Kurt, it's been two weeks since you found out. But you went into heat on the twenty second of February. I told you a few weeks ago. We're currently in your eighth week of pregnancy. We take after wolves in the heat and birthing process. Wolf and werewolf pregnancies only last around nine weeks."

Kurt was breathing deeply, clearly trying to absorb this new information. "But you said there's more than one! Blaine, I may not be a doctor, not even close, but I know that is not healthy! How will they have time to develop, to grow? Blaine, how is that even possible?"

You know, Kurt's lack of knowledge on this whole subject is really rather adorable and endearing. I ought to see what he does and doesn't know more often.

"Kurt, they won't be human when they're born." Oh god. Is it even possible for someone to go that pale that fast? I quickly amended my previous statement. "I mean, they will be human, I promise! But when they're born, and for the first seven months of their lives, they'll be in wolf form. See, that gives them their nine months to develop their human forms."

Kurt inhaled sharply, and when he spoke, his voice was faint. "So you mean, I'll be giving birth to wolves?"

I nodded. "Kurt, I know it sounds weird now, but think of it like this. When I was born, I was a wolf!" Kurt's jaw dropped. Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly what he needed to hear. But I was trying to make this easier for him!

"Oh my god, I cannot believe this is all happening!" He groaned, and I bit my lip. Was he beginning to regret it all? I really hope not, because I love him far too much.

"D-do you not want it to be happening?" I asked softly, praying that the answer was no. Noticing the dejected look on my face, Kurt's distressed expression faded into something softer. He reached over and placed the palm of his oh so soft hand to my cheek.

"No. Never. I am so happy to be carrying your pups, you don't even know how happy. I'm just…startled, that's all. Besides, if I wasn't the one to do it, who would? Trent? Or-god forbid-Thad?" Both of us shivered, and Kurt's grip on me tightened possessively.

"I-I'm still not prepared. I mean, who wants to be teenage parents?" I shrugged. It didn't really seem so bad to me, but we are fairly different. After all, we're kind of members of a pack of werewolves. Things are pretty different for us.

"I feel like I should be a part of 'Sixteen and Pregnant'." Kurt muttered, and I nuzzled into his neck. Speaking against his skin, I mumbled,

"But you're seventeen Kurt."

Laughing, he pushed away my head, and we resumed watching the movie. Okay, so we resumed making out with the movie playing in the background. Is there a difference?

XxXx

"And you know that's the choir room of course." I watched as Kurt gestured to each of the rooms as he spoke, a look of sad nostalgia in his eyes. I could tell that he had a lot of happy memories here, mixed in with the bad ones, and it hurt me, knowing that he would never be fully complete at Dalton, that I could never give him everything. But it was just a fact of life, something I had to deal with.

I admired his form, his pale silhouette practically glowing in the moonlight. It was getting closer to the full moon, and this would be only the second full moon that Kurt faced. It was getting harder for him to maintain self control, and while it would be far more painful for him, something could easily set him off, especially in this first year.

But I really didn't want to risk that, especially with the pups. It was a pretty big risk, and I am just not willing to take it. Speaking of the pups, I could see the outline of Kurt's bump through his pretty blue jacket. I knew it would easily be disguised for his friends, but for those seeking it out, such as me, it's pretty obvious.

"Hey guys, we're starting in a few minutes!"

A blonde girl pushing a kid with glasses in a wheelchair walked by, and Kurt waved at them. "Okay, just…showing Blaine around!"

I watched as he looked after them in sadness. He clearly wished he could be here, that he could be singing tonight. I smiled at him lovingly.

"Aw, you miss it." I said, slightly teasingly, and he looked at me, with a smile on his face. I could see what he didn't speak. Yes, he missed it, but he liked the new family he had found, the family that I and the pack offered him. The family we were building now.

But suddenly, our happy lighthearted banter was interrupted by the very last person I wanted to see.

"What are you two fairies doing here?"

A low growl sounded in my throat as we turned around to see Dave Karofsky standing behind us, glaring at us. Though I didn't notice the way his eyes hungrily appraised Kurt. "We're here for the benefit." Kurt said coolly. "I doubt that you're going, so what are you doing here?"

"I was pumping iron in the gym, when I saw you two fairies spreading your twinkie dust all around."

I held back a snort. Pumping iron? Yeah right. He was probably trying to sneak into the concert and see what he could have if he were ever man enough to admit it. But really, his bully in the closet act was really getting annoying. Especially since the last time I saw him he was sticking his hand down Kurt's pants. That was my job.

"Look, it's just the three of us here, so you can drop the act. Really, it's getting old, why don't you just go away." You know, I personally think I did a remarkable job of maintaining control there. And then Karofsky had to go and push it.

"Why don't you make me hobbit?"

Okay, that is it, I am so sick of people making fun of my height! It's a pack rule not to do so, Karofsky should have the same courtesy. Not that I really expect the homophobic homosexual to be polite and well mannered. Though I am glad that he practically chased Kurt into my arms. I wonder if he knows that. I wonder how he would take that news.

But instead of using words, I decided to push him. And he decided to push me back. However, unfortunately, Karofsky used more force, and sent me tumbling to the ground, bruising my ass, and my ego. I don't like taking blows there. But to my surprise, it seemed that Kurt had everything under control.

Apparently his former tormentor pushing his current mate was the thing that ended up setting him off. With a roar, his body began trembling, and he practically burst out of his own skin, changing into the fierce, beautiful werewolf that he is, letting out the feral beast that lies behind the smooth, porcelain exterior.

I watched with a smirk on my face as Kurt practically jumped on Karofsky, pushing the terrified jock to the ground, paws on his chest. I watched with satisfaction as Kurt leaned in, his deadly jaws only millimeters away from Karofsky's head. I saw their eyes meet, and I was glad. That way Kurt could see the light leave Dave Karofsky's eyes, he could see the boy who had caused him so much pain, die a death as painful as he had made life for Kurt. It was his just reward.

So you can imagine my surprise when Kurt suddenly phased back. Wait, what? Why hadn't he killed him? He was in the perfect position to do so, so why hadn't he taken the plunge? It completely confused me, and I stared at him in shock. But he did not meet my gaze, instead looking down at Karofsky, who was left trembling on the ground.

"So now you know _exactly _what I am capable of." Kurt snapped ferociously at Karofsky, and this time I had a chance to admire his bitch side without being on the receiving end of it. It was frankly kind of…hot.

"I could kill you. I should kill you. You never showed me any mercy, you made my life absolutely miserable. But for some reason I'm in a good mood today. So I'll let you go. But I swear, Dave Karofsky, if you ever even try to hurt me, or Blaine again, I swear to god, I will end you before you even have the chance to beg for mercy that I won't even consider giving you."

The shaking jock had pulled himself into a sitting position, and was still trying to keep his wits about him, but he was failing miserably. "Y-you can't do-do that." He stuttered, holding his hands up to shield his face, as if that were any protection if Kurt wanted to kill him. "I-I'll tell someone!"

Kurt looked down at him coldly. "And what will you tell them? That the _fairy _turned into a wolf and threatened to kill you? You know, in my opinion, that even sounds less believable than the resident gay kid claiming that the bullying jock with anger management issues threatened to kill him. And we all know how well that claim was received, don't we."

I have vastly underestimated Kurt. He is one badass wolf. If he thinks being pregnant, and going into heat doesn't make him sexy as fuck, he's got another thing coming, because I am currently loving these pregnancy hormones.

Kurt turned towards me, and grabbed my hand, leading me into a closet. Yes, the irony of being in a closet with my pregnant boyfriend has struck me. But I chose to ignore it.

Suddenly, with the close of the door, Kurt was burying his face in my neck.

"I'm sorry, I so, so sorry." Kurt began babbling, and I stroked his hair, confused at why he was apologizing. "I just couldn't do it! I know I said I could, but I couldn't! It's just, I know him, and he looked so scared! If-If I hadn't known him, maybe I could have…" He trailed off, and I suddenly realized what this was about. He thought I was angry that he didn't kill Karofsky.

"Oh Kurt, you silly, silly boy." I said, lifting his head so that he was looking in my eyes. "I don't care that you didn't kill him. I understand, it's a lot easier said than done. And you're right, I've never killed anyone that I knew directly. I completely understand. You can do whatever you want. But I'm positive that he'll be leaving you alone from now on."

Kurt buried his smile in my shirt. "Yeah, I think you're right. Damn, these pregnancy hormones are messing me up though." He complained, and I wrapped my arm around his waist, and drew his flush against mine.

"You know, the benefit doesn't start for about fifteen more minutes." Kurt said, and then suddenly dropped to his knees, and began unzipping my jeans, to my shock.

Sometimes I fucking love being the Alpha.


	18. Chapter 18: Born This Way

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, mpreg, language, violence

**Spoilers:** Up through Born This Way

**Word Count:** 4,100

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** So in the spirit of glee, this chapter is double its normal size! All I can say is I hope you like it!

"Blaine!"

I was woken from a very nice dream I was having, involving me, Kurt, the beach, and absolutely no clothes, when Kurt began nudging me, and hissing my name in my ear. I stirred, and mumbled sleepily.

"What is it babe?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep. I glanced over at the alarm clock. Holy hell, it's three in the morning! What the fuck is Kurt doing awake at this time?

"I want some beef jerky!" He whispered in my ear, and I gave him a sleepy 'what the fuck' look. Beef jerky? He woke me up at three in the morning for beef jerky?

"Beef…jerky. Okay Kurt, I'll get right on that…later in the morning." And with that I flopped back onto my pillow and attempted to go back to sleep, after being so rudely disturbed by my loving, adorable boyfriend. However, only two seconds later he was shaking my shoulder again, waking me up.

"No Blaine, I want it now!" He whined, and I tried to remind myself that I didn't really care what the hell he did when my cock was wrapped in his tight heat. But even thinking about fucking Kurt wasn't enough to cease my annoyance at being woken up so early. And yeah, sure, I'm the one who impregnated him, but he's the one who insisted on not using a condom!

"Fine." I said with a groan, forcing myself to rise out of our very comfortable bed. Upon mating, we had pushed our two beds together to make one ginormous bed. And yes, despite what Kurt says, ginormous is a word. It's in the dictionary!

As I tossed on a shirt and sweatpants, I padded my way across the room, and had just opened the door, when Kurt added from his position, comfortably lying on the bed, "Oh, and get me some cheese too!"

I frowned at him in the darkness. "Cheese with beef jerky? Come on Kurt, that cannot be healthy. No way am I getting you that!"

Even from over here I could see his pout. "But Blaine!" He whined. "I was babysitting my neighbor the other day, and I saw it on Hannah Montana, and now I'm really craving beef jerky with cheese!" I sighed, and opened the door.

"Fine. I'll get you your fucking beef jerky with cheese." As I walked out the door, I muttered under my breath, "The things I do for you."

XxXx

The next night Kurt woke me up at two.

"Blaine!" He hissed in my ear, and I groaned. Yesterday I had been barely able to function, due to lack of sleep. I had completely zoned out while we practiced 'Somewhere Only We Know'. I think I might have even cried from my utter lack of sleep. I can't really remember to be honest.

"What is it this time?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound mad. I mean, I'm annoyed yeah, but I still love Kurt, and he is carrying my pups. Catering to his cravings is really the least that I owe him. A sentiment that he seems to share, based on his huff.

"I can't go to sleep!"

I sighed. "Neither can I Kurt, believe me."

Kurt sighed as well. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep waking you up, I'm just…uncomfortable." For a moment, I battled with myself internally, trying to decide whether to go back to sleep, or try and help Kurt. Eventually, the noble side of me won out, and I turned over, and turned on the lamp on my bedside table.

"Okay, what's wrong? Why can't you fall asleep? Are you hungry? Because I think the kitchen staff is starting to get a little suspicious." Kurt bit his lip, and shook his head.

"No, it's just this damn bump." He said, gesturing towards the baby bump. It had nearly doubled in size in the past week, signifying that the pregnancy would soon be drawing to a close. It was much smaller than if a human woman were pregnant, but it was still harder to hide. Kurt had taken to wearing Blaine's shirts and jackets which were larger, and looser on him.

"Well, I've heard that sleeping on your left side helps." I offered, trying to be helpful. However, Kurt simply gave me a look, and I realized that of course Kurt had probably already researched that. I bit my lip. I felt bad for him, I truly did. It really is unfair, him having to lose his sleep, and go through the birthing process.

Oh yeah, I was trying to avoid thinking about that. So much for not thinking about that. I'm totally freaking out about Kurt giving birth. Who wouldn't be? What guy is ready to be there when their teenage boyfriend gives birth to their werewolf pups? And yeah, I know Kurt would totally say, 'what teenage boy is ready to give birth to their boyfriend's werewolf pups' but still. It's a terrifying process. I mean, I'm not trying to justify my part being harder than Kurt's, not at all. But it isn't exactly a fucking picnic.

"Would it help if I sang a song?" I asked Kurt quietly, and he nodded against my chest. I sighed, and thought to what songs Kurt liked, what songs I know. I decided upon one that I knew Kurt would like. I hummed the opening bars of 'As If We Never Said Goodbye', and soon Kurt took over completely for me.

I let the sweet dulcet tones of Kurt's high voice wash over me, and before I knew it, I was falling into a deep, comfortable sleep, aided by the lullaby of Kurt's pretty voice. Yeah, I know. I'm a horrible boyfriend. I fall asleep while trying to sing my boyfriend to sleep. But hey, the next morning I found Kurt slumbering in my arms contentedly.

Maybe my lullaby that wasn't mine worked after all.

XxXx

Kurt was currently sitting in our room, smiling at the presents in front of him. He had quickly vetoed a baby shower, and I didn't blame him. I knew the feelings of being a girl were still a sore subject for him, so I didn't press it. But that hadn't stopped our pack brothers from getting him presents for the cubs, things passed down from their fathers, and stuff just bought at stores.

I was sitting on the leather couch, next to Kurt. We were alone in the room, and opening the presents privately. The due date was any day now, and practically the whole pack was buzzing with anticipation. Cora and Deni, Wes and David's girlfriends, would be assisting with Kurt with the birthing, having helped their Crawford pack members through the process before. And I would be there of course, but I still wasn't sure how everything was going to go.

I was nervous as hell, and I really did not want Kurt to hate me. I knew it was going to be painful, Cora and Deni were brutally honest. But, apparently their consolation was that it was quicker, and not as painful as regular human births. Great. Kurt was so going to kill me by the end of this.

But I wasn't supposed to be thinking things like that. I was supposed to be thinking about happy things, like the presents we were currently unwrapping.

"Look at this!" Kurt squealed happily, clutching the stuffed toys. It appeared that Jared, our beatboxer, one who had taken a certain liking to Kurt, almost a big brother kind of love, had given us several toys from 'The Lion King'. There was Simba, Nala, Timone, Pumba, and even Zazoo. It was really quite sweet, and seeing Kurt so happy and excited about them was just damn adorable. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"You're perfect, you know that?" I asked him, and he blushed sweetly. Whenever I read books or magazines, and someone always mentioned the 'glow' of a pregnant woman, I always scoffed, and wrote it off as the overly active imagination of some sexually frustrated woman who was self inserting herself into her writing, but as I looked at Kurt, I could really see it. He was practically radiating happiness, he was…glowing.

Either that, or his skin care routine was the best thing since ProActive.

"Are you excited?" I looked up at Kurt's question, and his eyes were filled with such honest curiosity, I had to answer it.

"Of course I am! I cannot wait to have our pups here, to become a dad! Yeah, I'm nervous as hell, especially about you giving birth, and being a father and all of that, but I'm excited too! I mean, I know teenage parents are usually supposed to feel stressed out, and anxious, and not really happy, but I can't feel anything but happiness! And fear."

Kurt smiled, and nodded. "I feel exactly the same way. I should be upset about this, I should hate this, but I can't. Because I'm too fucking excited. I should probably be mad at you, or be mad just in general, but I'm so happy that I'm going to be a dad too. I mean, even though I'm pregnant, I'm not even feeling like a girl. That talk with my dad really helped me, I guess."

I nodded. Looks like Burt Hummel is good for something, other than threatening me. Okay, I mean, I know that he's Kurt's dad and all, and Kurt loves him, but the man terrifies me.

"Maybe it's because we're not doing this alone. I mean, not really. We have the whole pack behind us. Well, except for Trent and Thad. But everyone is supporting us, and just as eager to see our pups as we are. And you know, Thad, Trent, and Jeff can have pups too. Lots of guys can, they just don't have the werewolf gene, so they can't do it." A smirk twisted on my lips, and I leaned towards Kurt conspiratorially. "You know, I caught a glimpse of Noah Puckerman's hand at the benefit concert last week. If he were a werewolf, he would be able to have pups too."

The wide eyed look on Kurt's face was absolutely priceless. Obviously it pleased him to know that such a self proclaimed badass-who was totally more whipped than I am-has the same abilities to carry children as Kurt. I can see why that makes him happy.

Kurt frowned at the next present, a gift from Thad. He looked at me nervously. "Should I open it?" I shrugged. Knowing Thad it could be anything from a stuffed animal to a genuine thermal detonator from one of his geekcon things.

However when we opened the box, Kurt gasped, and my jaw dropped in indignation. We were currently looking at six, blue _collars_. "I'm going to kill him." I growled out angrily. I cannot believe that Thad would stoop so low-oh and look, they're reversible, to pink, in case we have any girls.

Fantastic. Kurt looked at me, and bit his lip nervously, and I was immediately suspicious. "You know, I know they are completely degrading, and Thad is trying to make a point, but…"

"No, Kurt!" I groaned. I cannot believe that he would even think of using them! "They're our children! And I know they'll be called pups, but they're human too! We are not _collaring_ our children!"

Kurt sighed, and leaned into my touch. "Blaine, I know, I know it's wrong, but when you think about it, we kind of have to! Blaine, who else but the pack would know that they are ours, if they somehow got out?"

I growled. Stupid Kurt and his stupid logic that just has to make sense. "Fine." I said. "But we're getting our own, personalized collars." Kurt smiled widely at me, and then patted my hand.

"Whatever you say dear." He stood up, but as he did so, he frowned, and his hand went immediately to his stomach. With my shirt on, his bump was unnoticeable, but I knew it was there. I instantly stood and was by his side.

"What's wrong? Is it the babies?" Because even though they're due any day now, I am so unprepared. I am not ready for babies, oh good god what if they're coming now?

Sensing my distress, Kurt simply smiled at me. "Nothing, I just have to go to the bathroom, okay?" I breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded. I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

I went back to the presents, and began sorting them. Stuffed animals, blankets, disgusting trash that I should chop up and shove down Thad's throat. I was busy at work, when a few minutes later Kurt emerged from the bathroom, biting his lip.

"Blaine?" I immediately looked up and was nervous, seeing the expression on Kurt's face. "Promise you won't freak out, okay?" I nodded, slowly and hesitantly, worried at just what it was that Kurt was going to say.

"My water broke."

I froze, my breath caught in my chest, unable to escape. My eyes were wide and staring at Kurt. Even though I had promised not to, I was freaking out. I was freaking out so badly. Suddenly, I snapped to attention, and went batshit crazy.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Oh god, we're about to be parents, you're giving birth, oh my god, oh Kurt, you must be in so much pain! Are you okay, do you need anything, do you need water? Oh no, I need to call Cora and Deni! Oh my god, I cannot believe this is happening, do you-"

"BLAINE!"

I immediately shut up and looked at Kurt. Oh god, his face was screwed up in pain. Oh lord, I am a horrible boyfriend!

"I really don't need this right now, okay? Please, just get Cora and Deni, and make sure all of the Warblers are downstairs in the practice room. I don't want them around for this. I know they're excited, but this is private, okay?"

I nodded, and ran out the room, dialing Wes' girlfriend on the way. I could do this. I was going to do this. After all, how hard could it be?

XxXx

This has been the hardest fucking thing I have ever done in my entire life.

"FUCK!"

I was currently standing beside Kurt, who was turning my hand practically purple. But I had to be here for Kurt, who was going through way more pain than I was. We had been at this for two hours already, and not one pup.

"Come on Kurt, almost there. You're doing fantastic, I promise! Just one more big push, okay?" Cora was pretty amazing at giving pep talks. She has to be, to put up with Wes, who stresses out over the tiniest details. Deni meanwhile was more preoccupied with the baby who was crowning.

With a loud shriek, Kurt pushed, and within seconds Deni was cradling a small bundle. I barely even had time to look at my firstborn child, before Cora was crying out, "Kurt, another one is on its way!"

Kurt let out a dry sob, and another scream, but pushed with all his strength. As the next pup made its way out into the world, Kurt slumped back, exhausted, closing his eyes. I looked at Cora. "What's wrong? Is he done?"

Cora shook her head. "No, there are still two more to deliver, but Kurt's exhausted. He needs a break, he's just dozing."

From Kurt's bedside, where we had set up a large crib, Deni called over to me, "Blaine, come over and see your sons."

My eyes immediately lit up at her words. Sons. I had two baby boys. I was a dad. I walked over, and looked at the two tiny babies in the crib. They were bundled tightly with blue blankets, but they looked absolutely adorable. Their fur was dark, almost black. Just like mine. I smiled. Having my children look like me…it was possibly the best thing ever.

Suddenly another moan from Kurt had me whirling around, and quickly by his side once more. Within moments he was groaning and crying, even worse than he had been before. "I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" He screamed at me, and I frowned.

"Hey, you were the one who insisted on not using a condom!"

Deni and Cora exchanged a glance. "Too much information!" They chimed at the same time. But they were soon preoccupied with delivering our first daughter. A daughter. I have a daughter. A baby girl to protect. That sent little chills up and down my spine. Kurt smiled too when he found out that she was a girl, but soon the next contraction hit him, and he was busy once more.

The final baby seemed to be giving us some trouble. Kurt was crying for an hour longer, before anything really happened. I was squeezing his hand, trying to talk him through it, but it was hard. I'm not really good under pressure, and I hate seeing Kurt in pain. I hate it even more that I'm the one who caused all this pain, whether he was the one who refused the condom or not.

I was starting to get nervous. Kurt had been in labor for four hours. Normally werewolf births are supposed to go by quickly, but I guess Kurt is the exception, as usual. I'm just not sure how much Kurt appreciates being this particular exception. I mean, I'm sure that he's happy about our pus, but it must be a little hard to concentrate at the moment.

"Come on Kurt, last one. Just one big push, and then it will all be over, I promise!" Kurt glowered at Cora, but with one massive push, our fourth child, our second daughter made her way out of the temporary birth canal, and Kurt sobbed.

Suddenly it was all over. Kurt wasn't in pain anymore, and we were fathers. Teenage dads. And really, I couldn't imagine us being happier.

"I want to hold them. Please, can I hold them?" Kurt asked, and a smiling Cora handed him his two daughters, while Deni gently placed our sons in my arms, as I climbed into bed next to Kurt.

Kurt gasped, looking at their tiny bodies, their beautiful, furry faces. They were pretty damn adorable, if I do say so myself. Kurt cradled his babies, keeping them close to his body. I smiled at the sight. It would make a lovely-but weird-picture. I can see it now 'Teenage father after giving birth to werewolf babies'. It would be the next Mona Lisa.

"What do you want to name them?" I whispered to Kurt, and he bit his lip. "I want to name one of the girls, and one of the boys, and you name the others, okay?" I nodded, and let Kurt go ahead.

Gesturing to the first girl, he said softly, "Nina Elizabeth." I smiled. It was definitely a pretty name, befitting of the pretty looking wolf baby nuzzling into his skin. Looking at our second son, he said, "And Channing Blaine."

"Those are perfect names." I said honestly. Looking down at my children, I really couldn't imagine better names for the two of them. Now how am I supposed to top that? Gently stroking the unnamed girl's ears, I said, "Bella Noelle." Kurt made a sound of contentment, and nodded happily. Glad that I had satisfied Kurt, I turned to our firstborn son. I mulled it over for a few minutes, before finally deciding upon a name.

"Randall Kurt."

Kurt beamed at me, and leaned across our children to give me a soft, sweet kiss. I parted my lips slightly, and so did he, but there was no passionate making out. It was just the two of us, sharing a loving kiss, after going through the most amazing natural process in the world.

Kurt sighed, and shifted slightly. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay? I want to get cleaned up before I feed them." I nodded, and gently took Nina and Bella from his arms. Cora and Deni had since left the room, probably to go down and tell the rest of the pack the happy news. I only wish I could see Thad and Trent's face at this point. I have the feeling that Trent will be backing off now, as all he wanted was to have my pups, but Thad will probably still be a problem. But you know what, screw him. I have an amazing, hot boyfriend, and four, beautiful, sweet, adorable children. At this point, nothing could bring me down.

I gently stroked the fur of each of my children, waiting for Kurt to finish up in the shower. Seeing the blood on the sheets, I carefully put the pups in their crib, letting them play around a bit, and began to change the sheets to the fresh, scented linen that Kurt loves.

When the brunette emerged from the bathroom, smelling absolutely divine, looking fresh and cleaned up, he immediately noticed the new sheets. He went straight to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. He quickly gave me a peck on the lips. "Have I told you I love you recently?"

"No, but I'm quite aware of how much you hate me." I said teasingly, with a grain of truth. Kurt's face fell, and I quickly returned a kiss. "I'm kidding baby, I know that you love me. I love you too. So much. Thank you so much for giving me these beautiful children."

Kurt smiled. "For the record, I don't hate you." He said. I smiled, and drew his flush to me. I was about to give him the deep, passionate kiss that he deserved, but suddenly a high pitched whine from the crib distracted the pair of us. Kurt sighed.

"Time to feed them." Kurt quickly shrugged his loose t-shirt off, and I refused to let him out of my arms, taking a few moments to admire him. Seeing Kurt standing there, in nothing but his dark wash skinny jeans was incredibly hot. Kurt smirked. "Like what you see?" I nodded, unable to form coherent words. Kurt palmed my growing hard on through my jeans. "Good to know. I'm glad that you still want me, even though I have stretch marks now."

I frowned, and looked down at the offending marks on Kurt's skin. "It doesn't matter to me if you turned into a deformed goblin." Do they even exist? "You'll always look sexy to me." Kurt smiled, and pressed another kiss to my cheek, before going over to the crib.

Picking up a whining Randall and Bella, Kurt settled on the bed, and began to nurse them. Watching the three of them was probably one of the most incredible sights I've ever seen in my life. It seems that a lot of the most incredible sights I've ever seen happened today.

After feeding Randall and Bella, he set them back down in the crib, and picked up the playing Nina and Channing. "You know, we're probably going to end up calling Randall 'Randy', right?" He asked me casually, as he fed the other two pups. I smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, but it's a nice name, don't you think?" Kurt smiled brilliantly at me and nodded. After he finished, he glanced at me.

"I just want to go to sleep now. But I can't, can I?" I wrapped him into a tight hug, cradling his body to mine.

"I can tell the pack to wait a few hours if you would like." I offered kindly, but Kurt shook his head, and yawned. "Okay, but I'll make them leave after a half hour." After all, Kurt and the pups deserved their sleep.

"Okay, sounds like a deal. Go ahead and let them in."

I went to our door and opened it, and suddenly the pack was all pouring into our room. I watched as they cooed over the pups, and Wes admired their already alert human eyes. I watched as Jeff admired Kurt's once again slim form appreciatively, envious over his amazing body. I watched as my family, _my family _interacted with my pack.

Yep. I'm absolutely sure of it.

It's good to be the Alpha.

**A/N: You can find a picture of the pups here: http:/i54(.)tinypic(.)com/33ymek3(.)png (just remove the spaces)**


	19. Chapter 19: Rumors

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Reference to mpreg, sex, language

**Spoilers:** Through Rumors

**Word Count:** 2,350

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** Okay, so here's rumors! I wasn't a fan of this episode, because while people apologized to Sam, they didn't seem to apologize to Kurt or Quinn. That's a pet peeve of mine, seeing how Finn will apologize to Kurt after using the 'f' word, but Rachel can't apologize to him for disregarding his feelings. I'm a firm believer of 'if you do something wrong, apologize'. That probably shows in this chapter…

I should have known that Thad wouldn't just let us be.

Kurt and I were lying contentedly in our bed one day, the pups snuggling and squirming in between us, when Rachel Berry burst into our room, completely uninvited.

We had been lazing about, due to it being a Saturday, and we were spending our morning in bed. Kurt's chest was bare, and thankfully I was under the covers playing with the pups, so I could pass as sleeping. Kurt wasn't so lucky.

"Kurt!"

"R-Rachel!" Kurt cried, embarrassedly, trying to yank the sheets up to save some of his dignity. Unfortunately, I and the rest of the pups were under the covers, trying to stay silent. Well, I was trying to stay silent, the pups were playing a game of 'pounce on Channing'.

"Kurt Hummel, I cannot believe you!"

I can only assume that Kurt was glaring at Rachel, because I couldn't see him. I could certainly hear him though, and his voice was cold.

"You burst into my dorm to tell me that you can't believe me?"

Crap, now Channing and Randy were growling at each other. Trying to make as little movement as possible, I reached over and tried to still the squirming pups. However, Randy bit me in my attempts, and I immediately withdrew my hand.

"What was that?" Rachel demanded, and I could practically feel the frowning speculation in her voice.

"Er, nothing." Kurt said, hitting me squarely on the back. I glared at his legs under the sheet. "Blaine kicks in his sleep."

I do not! Do I?

"Oh, well, that's nice. But seriously Kurt, I cannot believe you would actually do something like that to Blaine!"

What exactly is it that Kurt is doing to me? Wow, that sounds really perverted, now that I think about it.

"Rachel, I can honestly say that I have missed your insanity. But really, what are you talking about? Shouldn't you guys be preparing for Nationals?" There was a tinge of bitterness in Kurt's voice, that caused me to frown. Was Kurt regretting transferring to Dalton? I mean, technically he would be safe at McKinley now, thanks to him scaring the shit out of Karofsky, but I thought he was happy here!

"Kurt, look I understand how it is. Finn would occasionally leave his letterman jacket at my home 'accidentally' even though he wanted me to wear it, and it was a sign, a status of our relationship!

Was Rachel referring to Kurt wearing my larger clothes during the pregnancy? How the hell did she even know about that?

Suddenly Bella wriggled out of my grasp, and began climbing up Kurt's legs. I made a grab for her, but she slipped, her paw landing on Kurt's crotch. Above us, Kurt let out a gasp, and his leg jerked upwards slightly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, is Blaine giving you a blowjob?" Rachel demanded, the shock evident in her voice. I held back a snort. That is so not what we were doing. Kurt tried to deny her claims, but Rachel refused to hear it. "I cannot believe you're having sex while talking to me! Urg!"

And with that she stormed out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, I popped up from under the covers, the pups squealing at happiness, seeing their daddy. I met Kurt's glance, and then we burst into laughter.

Leave it to Rachel Berry to accuse us of having sex, the one time we were actually innocent.

XxXx

"So Blaine, I hear you're in the market for a new boyfriend."

I turned around and glared at Thad. God he's annoying. Why do I put up with him again? Oh right, because Wes said that it would mess up the pack's dynamics if I killed him, or some shit like that. But when have I ever really listened to Wes?

"What the fuck are you talking about Harwood?" I snapped, really not in the mood for any of Thad's shit today.

But Thad simply smirked at me. "Remember that pizza boy from last week?"

I frowned. "The cute guy with the bad dye job?" According to Kurt, who knew him, he 'lemon juiced' his hair. Who even did that? And why on earth would he even want to?

Unfortunately, the sly smirk didn't leave Thad's face. "Yeah. Seems that Kurt thinks he's pretty cute too."

I narrowed my eyes. Kurt had told me allow about his old crush on Sam, and while I had been a little jealous, I'm pretty sure that him giving birth to my children is a sure fire sign that he's in love with me, and not some fake blonde who isn't even gay.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, not in the mood to play Thad's mind games.

And then he held up a picture, and the wind was knocked out of me. There was Kurt. And there was Sam. Oh look, that was Kurt's hand on Sam's shoulder. And was that a motel behind them? Yes. Yes it was.

Snatching the picture out of Thad's hand, I spun on my heel, and walked off. Kurt had some serious explaining to do.

XxXx

"Blaine! I've been looking for you! Look what I got!" Kurt held out something for me to see, and I looked down and saw a necklace of some sort. It was an oval, and had five keys attached to it. At a closer glance I saw my name, and the name of each of our children engraved on the keys. I bit my lip, and looked up at Kurt angrily.

"Shouldn't there be one with the name 'Sam' on it?" I bit out nastily. Kurt recoiled, and gave me a cold look.

"I'm going to ask you what the hell you mean, because I know that there is no possible way that you're accusing me of cheating on you."

"Maybe not, but I am wondering what the fuck you were doing with Sam, at a motel, at night." I shoved the picture into Kurt's hands and sneered. "Somehow I thought you had more class than that."

Oh fuck, I went too far. I saw the hurt and disgust flash across Kurt's face, before he composed himself into a cool mask of anger. And then to make matters worse, none other than Burt Hummel burst through the door, looking absolutely murderous.

Shit.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I'm going to ask you this once, and only once. Is it true that you are pregnant?"

Kurt immediately paled, and he began to stutter. "N-no. I-I'm not pregnant Dad, I promise!"

Burt breathed a sigh of relief, but the overall tension in the room was immediately rekindled when Nina poked her head out from around Kurt's ankles, eager to see what all the fuss was about. I groaned. Great. We're screwed.

Glancing down at our daughter, Burt roared in anger.

"KURT HUMMEL!"

"Well I'm not!" Kurt shot back angrily, and clearly fed up, both with me, and with his father, he snapped, "And it doesn't matter! I was pregnant, so what? It's over and done with, and I have kids now, I can't undo it, even if I wanted to!"

And based on the glare he shot my way, boy did he want to.

"Dad, I understand that you've got my best interests at heart or whatever, but just butt out! Stop glaring at Blaine! Yes, he impregnated me, but I assure you, I was a willing participant! Hell, I'm the one who insisted on not using a condom! It is not all his fault! And I'm not your teenage daughter who can't take care of herself! I'm your teenage son who's a werewolf, who can handle his own problems just fine!"

"Kurt, you can't have been ready for this!" Burt protested, sending vicious glares my way. But it only backfired.

"You're right, I wasn't, but I am now! It's not some teenage pregnancy where the girl got knocked up and the guy is a douche! I'm not Quinn Fabray, I can take care of my children just fine, and I'm a part of a pack! They are more than willing to help me! I know that I'm your little boy, but you have to face the facts Dad! I'm not little any more! Babying me isn't going to make things the way they were when Mom was alive! I have babies of my own now, babies that don't need to see their father get snipped at by his own father! Do you think I don't understand the consequences of having children as a teenager? I do! I researched them all for Finn and Quinn, back when I had that stupid crush on him! I understand what it means, and that is what I want for my life!"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't be around you guys right now. I'm going into my bathroom. Dad, you are welcome to get to know your grandkids, or you can leave. Blaine, since you're so certain that I'm hooking up with very straight jocks behind your back, you can go sleep with Thad then, give him what he wants and shut up. I don't care. Just leave me alone."

And our bathroom door was shut with a slam, the lock clicking into place. I glanced at Burt, and-oh joy. He's glaring at me again.

"You accused my son of cheating on you?" He growled out fiercely, and I didn't even bother trying not to roll my eyes.

"How is this any of your business?" The time for manners was gone. All these rumors had us all at odds with each other, and without my boyfriend-?-keeping me at bay, I was itching to fight this Alpha who hated me so much.

"Because you're obviously hurting my son! Not only that, but you're questioning his integrity, which is one thing that Kurt has always had, along with compassion. Trust me, I couldn't have gotten Kurt to get with someone else if I wanted to, and believe me, I want to."

I narrowed my eyes, and tossed him the rumpled picture. "Then how do you explain this?"

Burt looked down at the picture and scratched his head. "Isn't he that Sam kid?" I nodded, and Burt shook his head. "You really screwed yourself over pup." My eyes became slits at the insult. "Sam got booted out of his house. His dad lost his job. Kurt was bringing him some old clothes."

Oh shit. Burt was right. I screwed myself over.

"Oh damn." I breathed, and then immediately made my way over the pups, heading straight for the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around and glared at Burt. "I'm going to try and apologize to my boyfriend. And don't think about stopping me, this is my room too."

"Wait." I turned around once more, but this time Burt was looking slightly sheepish. "I-I don't like you. But, they are my grandkids, and-well, they're Kurt's too. What-what are their names."

I sighed. "That's Nina." I said, gesturing to the pretty wolf weaving around Burt's ankles. "And that's Bella. And the two boys over there are Randy and Channing. Be nice kids. Daddy B is going to try and get Daddy K to sleep with him."

Okay, so I totally said that to irritate Burt. Sue me.

Reaching up and grabbing the key, I quickly unlocked the door. Walking into the bathroom, I saw Kurt sitting at the edge of the porcelain tub, his head downcast. When I walked in, he looked up.

"Here to accuse me of more infidelity?" He snapped, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurt, really, I am. I know that you weren't cheating on me, and I shouldn't have let Thad's stupid rumor make me doubt you. I know I was stupid, and I'm so sorry for hurting you like that. I shouldn't have been so quick to believe Thad. I don't know why I believed him at all."

Kurt glared at me. "Blaine, this relationship works because we're always honest with each other. You were honest about me being a werewolf, why on earth would you think that I wouldn't tell you about Sam?"

"Because you didn't tell me." I pointed out, and Kurt sighed.

"It wasn't for me to tell. It was Sam's business, none of yours. Blaine, it hurts me, thinking that you don't trust me. Knowing that you thought I was cheating on you. God Blaine, we're supposed to be better than this! We're more than boyfriends, we're mates! We aren't supposed to be that stupid couple that lets rumors break them up!"

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. "I know. And I do trust you Kurt, I really do. It's other people that I don't trust. I just find it hard, I mean, you could have any guy that you wanted, and you wanted to settle for me. You're not the only one with insecurity issues you know."

I flash him a quick smile, and he grumbles at me.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." He says, but pulls me into a hug all the same. I smile, and nuzzle into his neck.

"That's fine. You have every right to be mad at me. As long as you still love me."

Kurt smiled softly. "Always. And who ever said that I wanted other guys?"

Yep. It's good to be me.


	20. Chapter 20: Prom Queen

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, violence

**Spoilers:** Up through Prom Queen

**Word Count:** 2,700

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** Okay, so there is some major Blaine character development in this one! Also, I apologize for only one update today, but I was called in to work two hours earlier than normal, and I knew if I tried to finish my chapter for DSOTM, I wouldn't be able to update Primitive Instincts today, and I'd like to get it wrapped up on Thursday :D So here's Prom Queen!

Oh, also, I've had several PMs about how the pups shouldn't see, move, etc, and thank you! I am aware, I'm a volunteer vet at a zoo, and I work with the wolves :D However, 'Rumors' took place two weeks after 'Born This Way' (sorry, forgot to clarify). Also, the pups are human, as well as wolf. They are in their wolf forms, but they are also humans too. They're developing still, but it allows them to see immediately, and move and play Thank you for pointing this out though!

"What's wrong with prom?"

God, I hate dances. And I especially hate that McKinley is having one. Why does Kurt even care? He doesn't even go to McKinley anymore! And now he's asking me why I have a problem with dances. Gee, I wonder why! Sighing, I decide to quit fighting with myself internally, and just suck it up and tell him.

"At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins Dance. I had just come out, and so I asked my friend, the only other gay guy at school. We were waiting for his dad to pick us up, and these guys…well…they beat the living crap out of us." I didn't bother mentioning a few unimportant details, like how the guy I had gone with, Raziel, was also a werewolf, or how the ringleader was my older brother. Kurt didn't need to know those things.

Focusing on the beautiful boy in front of me, I saw Kurt's eyes widen in horror and pity. "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I had no idea."

I shrugged. "It's fine, it's all in the past. I mean, I'm out, and I'm proud. I'm just not particularly proud of that moment in my life." Especially since I never said a word to my brother about it, or to my parents about my brother's actions. Not that they would really care. Cain was the wonder child in my family.

"We won't talk about prom then." Kurt said with a smile, taking my hand over the table. "Besides, it's not our prom. It's not like we have to go to it."

XxXx

"Good news boys, we're going to prom!"

I froze. No, this could not be happening. No, no, no, no, no! I glanced at Kurt, who had lit up instinctively, and then suddenly remembering, widened his eyes in horror, and glanced towards me. I swear to god, I am going to kill Wes.

"What do you mean we're going to prom?" I bit out angrily, glaring pointedly at the Asian Council member. He frowned in my direction, clearly not liking my mood. Well he can suck it, because I have a genuine excuse for being upset.

"Well, the principal of McKinley contacted us. They are in need of a musical addition to their prom, and they asked us to sing. Pro bono of course, but hey, we can get ourselves out there, and who knows? Maybe some of you will get a girlfriend!"

The rest of the guys laughed, and I gritted my teeth. But as I looked around I saw the guys laughing, and talking about what they were going to do. How could I tell them, the guys that looked up to me as their Alpha, that I had gotten the crap beaten out of me the last time I went to a dance?

I couldn't do it.

Standing up, I handed Bella, who had been sitting on my lap to Kurt. He already had his hands full with Nina and Channing, but I had to get out of here.

"Excuse me." I said, and then left the practice room, ignoring all the whispers and mutters that followed me. I really didn't want to deal with this at the moment.

A few moments later, I heard footsteps following me. Turning around, I saw Kurt running after me. "Hey-hey, Blaine, wait." Stopping in the hallway, I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at Kurt. Without speaking, he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"It's going to be okay." He said softly, smiling at me, and at that moment, looking at my gorgeous mate, who loved me just as much as I loved him, I couldn't help but believe that. Sure, I know that Kurt doesn't have the power to change fate or circumstances, but I know that as long as Kurt is with me, it'll all be fine, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Those people there, they can't touch us, or what we have." Kurt looped his arms lightly around my neck, and I smirked.

"Probably because love is intangible, last time I checked." I said cheekily, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. Love. I love you, and you love me. It's more than some high school fling, and it's not all going to end, just because you got me the wrong boutonniere, or something stupid like that. We aren't going to break up because I can't let you go to the bathroom alone, in case you cheat on me. For everyone else, prom is going to be full of drama, but it won't be that way for us, I promise."

I smiled at Kurt, albeit nervously. "Yeah, it'll all be fine." But my tone still sounded like I was trying to convince myself, more than anyone.

I watched as Kurt took a deep breath. "It will. Because we won't dance together. I know New Directions are going to sing a few songs too, but we won't dance together. Everyone will just think you're the super hot lead singer of the Warblers, and they won't know that they can't have you."

I frowned. Kurt had told me all about the debacle with Sam, and how lonely he had been at the beginning of the year. I remember quite clearly him telling me that more than anything, he wanted to be able to hold hands with a boyfriend, to slow dance with his boyfriend at his prom. And now I am his boyfriend, and Kurt can't get that dance, all because I'm a coward. And I feel awful.

But not awful or courageous enough to say that I would dance with him.

I'm a horrible boyfriend.

XxXx

"Urg, I cannot believe Wes was in charge of what we wore to prom." Kurt muttered unhappily, picking at his rented tux. I smiled, remembering the epic fight that had gone on between Kurt and Wes. Nearly everyone had been shocked, taking Kurt for a quite docile, gentle person, who 'followed me around like a puppy', in Thad's disgusting words.

So when Kurt's claws had come out and he had fought Wes tooth and nail, everyone had been shocked.

But in Kurt's defense, Wes should have known better. Kurt loves fashion, and he hates the oppressing uniforms. So when Wes tried to enforce us wearing our Dalton uniforms, Kurt threw a diva fit that blew Mariah Carey out of the water. I'm pretty sure that Wes was so shocked to see Kurt fight, that he just stopped fighting altogether.

So we were now all dressed in matching tuxedos, black with a thin lapel collar. They're all very discreet, which I'm grateful for. Kurt, not so much. Wes vetoed his kilt idea, which I was secretly grateful for as well. We don't need any more attention being drawn towards us.

I know this is hard for Kurt. It's hard for me too. Ever since I knew I was gay, I imagined taking the guy I loved to prom. And ever since I met Kurt, I imagined giving him the perfect prom evening. But I really didn't expect my past to come back and kick me so hard in the ass.

"Do you think the pups will be okay?" Kurt fretted, wringing his hands nervously. I smiled at him, and straightened his boutonniere slightly. Instead of the red roses the rest of the Warblers had gone with, Kurt and I chose a single pink carnation, a testament to Kurt's favorite flowers. I figure it really is the least I can do, since I'm too scared to dance with my boyfriend.

"They'll be fine!" I promised him, kissing his forehead. "I mean, unless they do something too much like me. Than Burt might have to kill them." Kurt glared at me, and hit me on the back of my head. I frowned at him, but broke into a smile.

"Don't joke about stuff like that. And my dad loves them. It's just you he hates."

I pouted. "But I'm adorable!"

"And annoying."

"Screw you."

"I thought that was your job."

"Okay boys, if we're all done hearing Blaine and Kurt publically discuss their sex life, let's get going to the prom!"

"Isn't prom night the night when everyone is supposed to have sex, and lose their virginities?"

"Make sure Kurt and Blaine don't sneak off alone."

Damn. There goes my plan for the night.

XxXx

"Isn't it great that prom is so accepting this year?"

I glanced to where Kurt was looking, and saw two kids with Down Syndrome dancing happily with each other. I smiled. "Yeah. There's someone for everyone."

I glanced back at Kurt, and saw him glancing off wistfully, and my stomach lurched. I want nothing more than to dance with him, to slow dance with him, but I just…can't. I know that I'm a werewolf now, and could easily take any of these McKinley punks, but what happened, it's stayed with me for all this time, and I don't think it's going to go away anytime soon. Besides, the full moon isn't for another two weeks, and I'm in no shape to shift. I'd probably just freeze up if someone tried anything with me and Kurt.

As Rachel finished up her heartfelt song, clearly directed towards Kurt's stepbrother who was dancing with another girl-way too much drama in co-ed schools-I pulled Kurt along with me. The Warblers still had two more songs to sing before the Prom King and Queen was announced.

I completely rocked 'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You'. It was amazing, and I'm proud of it. Apparently there was a fight going on during the song, but hey, I've been told before that I am clueless. After that, I sang 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?' tossing winks Kurt's way the entire time. Thad was glaring at us, but I didn't really give a damn. Because Kurt looks sexy as hell, and based on the way he was appraising my body the whole time, he returns the sentiment.

After that, we vacated the stage, allowing the candidates for the titles to take their place on the stage. Principal Figgins followed them, and made his way to the microphone.

I really didn't care who won the coveted title of high school royalty, but my head did snap up upon hearing the name 'Dave Karofsky' for Prom King. How the hell did he win? And then I glanced at his running mate. Oh. That's how. But didn't Kurt say she was a lesbian? That's a pair of beards if I ever saw it.

Suddenly, I heard Kurt's name called out and the whole room hushed. Wait, what? And then suddenly, seeing Thad's smirk, and the pale wide eyed look on Kurt's face, I put it together.

Kurt had been voted Prom Queen.

Suddenly Kurt was running out of the room, and I was following him. "Kurt! Kurt, wait!"

Running after him, I saw him crying by his lockers. Seeing him so hurt, so humiliated, my shoulders slumped. "Oh Kurt." I breathed. He looked at me, and I saw so much pain in my eyes. Pushing away my own fear, I slid down against the lockers, giving Kurt the space I knew he needed.

"I can't believe I was so stupid, naïve enough to think that things had changed. That things had gotten better! I was supposed to be safe from this, that's why I came to Dalton! But all that hate is still there, and people were too scared to say it to my face, so they did it by secret ballot!"

I felt like crying. God, I never wanted Kurt to feel like this again. That's why he's at Dalton.

I swallowed. "Sometimes it feels like since we're werewolves, the whole world should be ours. Like nothing can touch us. It makes coming back down to reality all the harder." Taking a deep breath, I turned my wrist slightly, in a peaceful motion. "Do you want to go?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. No, I'm going to go back in there, and I'm going to get coronated. Because they can't touch us. I don't just feel that way, I know that. I'm going to show them that they can't bring me down any more. Every time someone threw a slushy in my face, every time I got tossed into a dumpster, I always got back up. It was the only place I could go. Because there was no lower place I could fall to. So I'm going to get back up again, with the prom queen crown on my head."

I swallowed thickly. God, my heart hurt. I love Kurt so much. How is it that someone as brave as him wants to be with a coward like me? Reaching in my pocket, I handed him some tissues.

"Come on. I've got a boyfriend who needs to be crowned high school royalty." I said, smiling at my beautiful boyfriend.

I held hands with Kurt as we walked in, and then I let his narrow soft hand slip out of mine, allowing him to go up onto the stage. Silently he was handed his crown and scepter. Turning to the audience, he took a deep breath, and said, "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton."

A large grin spread across my face, and I began applauding. Slowly, the rest of the gym joined in, and clapped as my boyfriend became the Prom Queen of a school he doesn't even go to anymore. I was so proud of him.

But then Karofsky started walking with him, and I realized that they were supposed to have the first dance together. Anger built at the base of my spine, and coiled hotly in my stomach. It was mixed in with jealousy and bitterness of the utter irony of it all. Here I am, an out and proud male, who is too cowardly to dance with my boyfriend at prom, and yet Karofsky, a cowardly, homophobic, closeted bully gets to dance with him. How is this even fair?

But I watched as Karofsky shook his head, and walked off, tossing his crown on the ground as he did. Kurt just stood there, looking so alone and humiliated.

Suddenly, I realized, that what happened years ago with Raziel didn't matter. What matters is the fact that my boyfriend is standing alone when it's supposed to be his dance, after being humiliated once. Swallowing my fears, and deciding to take some of my own advice for once, I step out onto the dance floor.

"Excuse me." Kurt turns around, and sees me standing there, and I grin. "May I have this dance?"

Nervously, but with eyes shining brightly, he takes my hand. We begin slow dancing, hesitantly, and then I decide-forget this. I begin moving more, clearly getting into it, all while making Kurt smile, which is all that matters. Mercedes and Santana begin singing an ABBA song, but I don't even care, I'm so wrapped up with dancing with my boyfriend.

Sometimes, it's really good to have courage.


	21. Chapter 21: Funeral

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Mentions of mpreg, sex, language, death

**Spoilers:** Up through Funeral

**Word Count:** 2,129

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! I was called into work, due to one of the wolves being sick. Ironic, considering this chapter. Also, a part of me is glad that it isn't ending today :D But anyways, I apologize once more about the short and lacking update. I am preparing for a super duper mega update tomorrow!

Randy was sick.

It was seriously beginning to concern me. Kurt was nervous and fretful as well, though he wasn't quite so worried as I was. And though I wanted him to be happy and carefree, I thought that it would be a little more prudent to face him with my fears.

So waking up that night, I felt the bed empty, aside from three of the pups curled up beside me. Gently climbing out of our bed, I made my way over to Kurt, who was standing by Randy's crib, softly singing 'Pure Imagination' from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. It was one of his favorite movies, one we had watched many times.

And by 'watch', I mean, turned on to play as background music while we made out.

"Hey." I said softly, as Kurt finished the few last notes of the song. His voice was so clear and pure, it was absolutely beautiful. Looking down, I saw Randy, shaking in his sleep. I swallowed, and stared at him nervously.

"How's he doing?" I asked Kurt tentatively, and my boyfriend looked up at me, his face long and tired.

"Not good. I think he has the flu, but he's so young. I'm a little nervous, to tell you the truth. I don't know what this means for him." I bit my lip, and tried to figure out how to tell Kurt what I needed to say. I didn't like it, and I knew Kurt would absolutely hate hearing it.

"Kurt…I'm not sure how to tell you this, but…there is a good chance that Randy won't survive this." Kurt looked up at me, his eyes frantic.

"Don't say things like that!" He hissed, covering Randy's ears, as if he knew what we were talking about. "Of course he'll live! It's just the flu, he's just going to be really uncomfortable for a few more days!" Suddenly looking uncertain and terrified, Kurt hugged himself, and looked at me, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Right?"

I winced, and swallowed thickly. How the hell am I supposed to do this? Looking down at Randy, it kills me, knowing that he's this sick, knowing that my son, my baby boy, is ill and could potentially be dying.

"No, Kurt, I don't know." Kurt bit his lip deeply, clearly trying to ward off tears. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so, so sorry."

Kurt immediately began fighting against my hold, shrugging my arms off of him. "No! No, no, no, this cannot be happening! This can't, I don't…why?" The pure desperation in his voice was absolutely heartbreaking, and I felt tears pooling in my own hazel eyes.

"Their mortality rate is lower than a normal human baby's." I explained, my heart hurting, because I couldn't touch and comfort my mate. He was suffering, and it was instinctive for me to want to offer him the care he clearly needed. "It's rare for more than one or two pups to survive out of a litter."

"No, that can't be right." Kurt moaned, staring down at Randy. "That, that can't be true. You're lying, why would you say that?" I stared at him beseechingly, trying to comprehend why Kurt was acting like this. It was just as hard for me as it was for him, but I wasn't wallowing in denial. I was facing reality.

"Kurt, you can't just ignore this! There is a very real possibility that our son won't survive the night! I know that you need comfort just as badly as I need it. Kurt, we have to rely on each other if we want to get through this."

But Kurt shook his head, and pushed Blaine away. When Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, they were cold, and empty.

"I don't want to hear it. Go back to bed Blaine, if all you're going to do is spread negativity. I'll be staying up, trying to make our son better."

I stared at Kurt in disbelief, but his back was turned away, and he was now facing the crib once more. Glaring at his backside angrily, I stalked back into bed, and tried to make as big of a scene as I could, climbing back into bed, without waking the pups.

How dare he? Did he think this was easy for me? That it was just a part of life? Randy was my son too! God, I love him with all my heart, and now Kurt is accusing me of labeling him off as a lost case? I'm facing reality! Kurt hasn't gotten a whole lot of experience with life as a werewolf, but this is one of those harsh cruelties of the world that no one likes.

Shifting unhappily in my bed, I punched my pillow, trying to form it in the most comfortable sleeping position. But as I knew that Kurt would not be sleeping in our bed tonight, I knew there was absolutely no hope of me getting a good night's sleep.

XxXx

It seems that my late night prediction came true. I was grumpy all morning, and snippy in Warblers' practice. Kurt simply skipped all day, choosing to remain with Randy once more. God, that annoyed me. Why couldn't he have just asked me to do it? I'm Randy's father too, I am just as capable of taking care of him as Kurt is.

When I walked into my room though, all bad thoughts towards Kurt went out the window. He's still my mate, and I still love him, and even though we're fighting, it's pretty hard to be angry when he's in that particular position.

He was doing yoga of some sort, and had just reached his hand back, stretching out fully, with his knees behind his back, lying flat on the floor. My mouth dropped open a little, at his sheer beautiful. God, how could I be mad at him again?

Sighing, I leaned against the door frame, and knocked gently. "Can I come in?" I asked softly? I know, it's ridiculous. It's my room, I shouldn't have to ask permission to enter. But somehow I felt like it would be best, given the circumstances.

"Are you going to be unhelpful and pessimistic?" Kurt asked, without missing a beat, or rising up from his position on the ground.

Instead of answering, I sighed, and made my way over to the bed, sitting down and patting the space across from me. Kurt eyed it for a moment, before giving in, and sitting down by me on our bed. Running a hand through my curls, I tried to figure out a place to begin.

"I'm not an only child you know. I have an older brother. Cain." Kurt nodded, and I took a deep breath. "But I also have two older sisters. Layne and Jayne. They are Cain's twins, and they go to some fancy school out in California. But they're homophobic sluts, and I really don't give a damn about them." Kurt raised his eyebrow, and I shrugged.

"Technically, they, and Cain, are my half siblings. I was the result of an affair. Though my father made it clear to his wife-Cain's mom-that he doesn't believe in monogamous relationships. He still doesn't. So I could have many siblings out there, I really don't know."

Kurt bit his lip. I know this was definitely new for him. His family has such tight bonds, even between him and Finn, who was an epic douchebag last year. I still don't see the change, but hey, I don't live with the dude. Kurt says he's made an improvement. I really don't believe that he could have been worse, but I'm a little biased.

"W-why are you an 'only' child then?" Kurt asked, hesitantly, as if afraid to ask a question. I sighed, and finally scooted over to Kurt, drawing him into my lap, and wrapping my arms tightly around my waist.

"I'm not. At least, I wasn't. I was a triplet. I had a brother and a sister, Dwain and Rayne."

Kurt looked at me. "Had?" His voice was soft and broken, and it literally hurt my heart to hear such hopelessness contained inside a heart so big.

I nodded gently. "Rayne didn't survive her first year. Dwain died when he was five. D-Dwain, he-he was my best friend." I'm stuttering. And what is that salty wetness running down my cheeks? Oh, I'm crying. God, I hate crying. Men aren't supposed to cry. That's what my dad always says. Real men don't cry. Maybe that's why I'm such a fuck up in his mind. Because I cry. Maybe that's why I'm gay. That would explain a lot. But it doesn't explain why it hurts so much, every time my dad gives me a look of pure disappointment.

"He had the flu."

For once it was me choking on sobs, and not Kurt. Suddenly I was burying my face in Kurt's neck, sobbing into his white warm up shirt. I hate feeling so weak and girly. Maybe this is how Kurt feels a lot. But he's stronger than me. Because when he cries, he doesn't care. He lets the world see him cry. I can't do that. Kurt has always been stronger than me.

"So you and your siblings have-and had-the names, Cain, Dwain, Blaine, Rayne, Layne, and Jayne?"

Kurt was clearly trying to add humor to the situation, and it worked. I choked out a laugh, before letting it get swallowed up by more sobs. I tried to contain them, tried to keep them locked inside of me, but that just resulted in a massive coughing fit, one which left me looking like a fool and spluttering for air.

"Hey now." Kurt said gently, stroking my hair soothingly. God, where did he learn this stuff? Has he always been this comforting, this kind? "Don't keep it in Blaine. You do that too much. It isn't healthy to bottle all of this stuff up."

Delicately placing several fingers under my chin, he hoisted my face up so that I was looking him in the eye.

"Blaine, I love it when you open up to me. More than I can even tell you. It makes us equals in this relationship. I know I'm the emotional one, and I lean on you for support a lot, but I want you to know that you can always, _always _lean on me too. This is a give and take relationship. I'm sorry, I was selfish last night. I wanted to be comforted, but I didn't realize that you needed it too. I expected you to automatically know what I needed, not even thinking about what you needed."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I am so sorry these things happened to you. That your siblings died at such a young age, and that you had a less than ideal home life. And I am so unbelievably happy that you trusted me enough, loved me enough to tell me that. But I refuse to accept that as our son's fate. I-" Kurt faltered slightly, and swallowed, "I see now that it is a distinct possibility. But that doesn't make it the only possibility. I have to believe, to have some hope that Randy will make it. Please understand that, because I can't give up. Not yet."

I nodded, and took a deep shuddery breath. Kurt placed a light kiss to my forehead, and I closed my eyes. No wonder he likes them so much, they're so comforting. "Come on, let's go see Randy. He's been getting antsy."

I nodded and took Kurt's hand, following him to the crib where our son laid peacefully. I smiled down, and noted the obvious improvement. Suddenly, my thoughts changed. I knew without a doubt that Randy would make it. And he would grow up to be a fantastic young man someday, just like his other daddy. But not like me.

Because, honestly?

Sometimes being the Alpha isn't all it's cracked up to be.


	22. Chapter 22: New York

**Title:** Primitive Instincts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Language, murder, violence, sex-rimming, light bondage

**Spoilers:** Up through 'New York'

**Word Count:** 13,459

**Summary:** The Warblers are just everyday teenage boys. Except for, you know, being werewolves. But when their Alpha male, Blaine Anderson chooses an outsider, Kurt Hummel to be his mate, things will start to get a little...wild.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, and encouraged this story! Wow, this is so exciting, since I have never embarked on such a long endeavor, nor finished something like this! I often start stories, but never finish, so I'm excited to have completed this one! I'm sad to see the end of it, but I'm so grateful to everyone who helped!

I'd like to give a shout out to kurtXBlaineKlaine who submitted the 300th review! I never thought I would get that much support, so thank you all so much! Thank you to all my lovely readers, and I hope you find this chapter satisfactory!

Things were working out great for me. I had called a Warblers meeting, to discuss a plan that had been forming in my mind for the past fortnight. I know how much Kurt wants to go to New York with New Directions, and I may just have found a way to make that happen. Now I just have to run it past the Council, and get the rest of my pack on board.

When everyone arrived, I removed my hand from Kurt's knee, and stood. I took a deep breath, and began my well rehearsed speech. It's pretty damn awesome, if I do say so myself.

"Fellow pack members. I have a proposition that can easily put us all into our fathers' good graces." Okay, so I'm not much one for the frou frou like Kurt, but hey, I got their attention, didn't I? When you need to get something from a Warbler, the trick is to use their fathers' against them. It always works out.

"As I'm sure Wes can tell you, Briggs and Gandell Corp. has been nosing in on many of our fathers'. They are a law firm notorious for doing undercover work. For our fathers who are lawyers, they are stealing their clients. For those of us who have doctors as fathers, they are suing them, on behalf of whiny patients. They seem to be doing everything to bankrupt our fathers, and they can't fight back."

I took a deep breath, and threw a file down onto the coffee table. "But it has recently come into light that the law firm is run by another pack of werewolves. A pack that was our fathers' biggest threat, during their reign here at Dalton. The Briggs pack. They threatened the Anderson pack numerous times, though they never managed to succeed in becoming Ohio's Alpha pack. But it seems they are trying to achieve national recognition, not only as a pack, but as a law firm."

I smirked, and for once, Wes returned my sadistic look. "And it's now our job to take them out."

My words were met with cheers and cries of happiness all along the room. Taking out this top ranked pack would give us instant status, with other werewolves, and with our own fathers, which was something I know for a fact, many of us constantly strive for.

I chanced a glance towards Kurt, and saw that his eyes were shining with excitement, clearly excited for his first murder. Though it had only been a month ago, gone was the boy who couldn't kill his schoolyard bully, and in his place was a man, who was eager to let his skin slip away to reveal a primitive beast, eager to jump in for the kill. And I would be damned if I wasn't there to see it.

"Now, before we get started planning this boys, there are a few things we have to go over. Just because they are older does not mean that they are slower or weaker. I know for a fact that age only makes a werewolf wiser, and far more intimidating." I exchanged a glance with Kurt, and he grinned, knowing exactly what I was referring to. No matter how many werewolves I took down in my life, Burt Hummel would never cease to haunt my nightmares.

"But we do have the element of surprise. My father is quite confident that they don't know about us. After all," My mouth twisted into a smirk, "we're just a gay losing show choir, aren't we?" My words were met with a round of snickers.

"We're also stronger and faster, thanks to our young age. But we're going to have to outsmart them, which will be quite hard to do. So let's put all our 4.0 GPA's to use, and figure out how to execute these overgrown pups."

More cheers and catcalls sounded out with happiness.

"Oh, and boys? One more thing." I made sure to look directly into Kurt's eyes as I spoke. "Pack your bags, because we'll be going to the Hamptons."

And with some more cheers, we finally settled down to plan the murder, Kurt staring daggers into my back the entire time.

XxXx

As the rest of the Warblers began to pack up, I walked over to Kurt with a large grin on my face. "So, what did you think?" I asked him happily, excited to hear what he had to say about it all. Well, until I saw the fierce glare on his face.

"You remember when I was officially made your Beta, and I was told that I would have to support you publicly, even if you make stupid decisions?"

I nodded.

"This was one of those times."

I frowned. "What? What did you think went wrong? I thought it was actually pretty productive for a Warblers meeting. I mean, I didn't even have to threaten Thad once!" My brow creased, and I asked kindly, "Kurt, are you nervous about your first murder?"

Kurt continued to glare at me. "Blaine, I've told you before, I'm fine with the murder. Look, I get it okay? I want to take part in it too. But how the hell are we supposed to get the whole pack plus the pups to New York? We can't hardly put them in car seats! And I will not put my children through the humiliation of carriers."

I began to laugh, much to Kurt's chagrin. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and drew him close to me. "Kurt baby, David's father has a private jet. We'll take that of course! Do you really think I would ever make our children ride in carriers made for animals?" My nose wrinkled in disgust. Yeah right. I value them far too much.

But Kurt still did not seem satisfied. "B-but I mean, taking the pups all the way to New York? That's a huge change of scenery, and so far from home! I don't think it's a good idea. I-I'll just stay home with them, you guys go on ahead."

I frowned. The whole point of this was so that Kurt could see New York! How could I let him just stay home? Why would he want to?

"Kurt, the pups will be fine. I know they'll all love it, and we can probably sneak them into Central Park. And we're staying at my second house, which has a swimming pool. You know how much Channing loves his baths, he'll go crazy for a pool." Sensing Kurt's hesitation, I slipped my hand underneath his chin and pulled it up so that I could stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey. What's this really about now?"

Kurt sighed, and dragged his teeth across his bottom lip, a habit which he does absentmindedly, yet knows that I find just too damn adorable for words. "I've never flown on an airplane before." He said in a small voice. "And I'm scared. My mom died in an airplane. It wasn't a crash or anything, she just went into cardiac arrest, but because of that I always think the worst of planes."

I inhaled sharply. I hadn't known that Kurt's mom died on an airplane. But that would explain his reluctance to fly to New York, even though I knew he so obviously wanted to go. It's a hard thing, to face one's fears.

I wrapped my arms around him, in what was supposed to be a comforting manner. "Hey, it's okay. I understand. I get that airplanes are scary, it's okay to be afraid to fly. But Nathan, David's pilot, he's excellent. He graduated top of class in the Air Force Academy, and he has a ton of credentials. And David's plane is way safer than a normal plane, I promise. I've been on it hundreds of times, we all have. And we're all fine, aren't we?"

Kurt snorted. "That can be debatable." I smiled at his joke, but saw the fear still present in his eyes, the uncertainty. I bit my lip.

"If you want though, I can assign one of the guys to stay home and baby-sit the pups, and we'll just run. It'll take longer and we'll be tired, but I just want you to be comfortable Kurt. I would never make you do anything that you didn't want to do.

But he sighed and shook his head. "No." Kurt said, burying his face into my shoulder. "I couldn't stand being away from Randy, Channing, Nina, and Bella for that long. But you have to promise that you won't mind when I jump into your lap, and squeeze your hand too tightly."

I smiled beautifully down at him, and gave him a light squeeze. "I could never mind you doing that. Besides Kurt, this whole trip is for you. Yeah, we're going to be carrying out a murder while we're there, but I only said yes to my dad, because I know how badly you want to see New York, and be there for your friends."

Kurt sighed, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How did I get so lucky as to find a guy like you?"

I chuckled, and pressed my lips to the top of his head.

"I ask myself that every day."

XxXx

As it turned out, I had underestimated Kurt's fear of airplanes by quite a bit. When we arrived at the private air fields, Kurt went white, and nearly passed out just from the sight of the many planes. I bit my lip. It looked like this was going to be a little harder than I thought.

"Relax Kurt, I promise, everything will be fine." I pressed a squirming Randy in his arms to calm him down, and that kept him occupied for a little while. While he was busy trying to calm down our hyperactive son, I managed to lead him to the plane, and up the stairs without him freaking out. However, once he was aboard, things quickly changed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

I sighed. Kurt was chanting it like a monk, and he's a fricking atheist! Okay, I know that it's basically been turned into a familiar expression within pop culture, but really, he's starting to freak me out.

"Kurt, it's okay. The plane hasn't even lifted off the ground yet." Speaking of the ground, I quickly scooped up Nina and Bella, both who were weaving in and around Kurt's ankles, sensing their father's distress. I handed our daughters to Kurt. "Look Kurt, you're freaking out Nin, and Belly." Kurt glared at me. He hated when I used those nicknames, but I was just trying to get him to loosen up a little. And it seemed that he did. He immediately sat down, and started cuddling with our girls.

"It's okay darlings, I'm fine. Daddy K is here." The girls both began nuzzling into his neck, making him laugh playfully. Hey! I thought only I was allowed to do that!

Suddenly hearing a scuffle, I turned around and rolled my eyes. Channing and Randy were wrestling and tumbling in the aisles. "Hey, hey, hey, you two, quit that! No fighting, someone's going to get hurt!" Yes they're babies, but they still can understand my no nonsense tone of voice. I'm pretty sure everyone can.

Sitting down next to Kurt, I took his hand and squeezed it. He managed to send me a weak smile in return. I sighed. This was going to be a very long flight.

As the flight progressed however, the tension in his shoulders quickly loosened, and I found myself with Kurt's head lolling on my shoulder, and Nina playing quietly and contentedly in my lap. Bella was curled up, sleeping besides Kurt, and Channing was chasing his tail. I'll never understand how that fascinates him so much. He's kind of a weird kid, but I love him all the same. Randy was playing with a ball of string that David was currently dangling, and the rest of my pack was all busy doing something or other.

Glancing down at Kurt I smiled. This may be one hell of a ride, but it was definitely worth every bump that we hit.

XxXx

When we touched down in New York it was night time. Kurt was still sleeping, and when I searched through his pockets for a map, I realized that he had taken several sleeping pills. He would be out like a light until the morning. So knowing that, I hoisted him into my arms, carrying him bridal style to the Hummer limo that Jeff's father had arranged for us to use. Jeff, David, and Nick were responsible for carrying the pups, as they too were all fast asleep, and I had my arms full with Kurt.

When we finally made it to my second house, Kurt began to stir slightly in my arms. I carried him through the door, and up to our room, instructing the other boys to place our pups in the room next to ours. Kurt surely would not want to be woken up by them yapping in their sleep, and in case we decided to have some adult time in our room, which we most likely would, then I didn't want them interrupting, and being scarred for life, whether they knew it or not.

"Shh baby, just go back to sleep." I whispered to Kurt quietly. But he didn't seem like he wanted to follow my orders. He shifted in my arms, and mumbled, his voice thick with leftover sleep. "What about the babies?" He asked thickly, and I smiled down at him.

"Already taken care of. They're fast asleep, and you should be too." Kurt frowned.

"But what about the unpacking, and the-"

I cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't worry about it baby, I'll take care of it. Just go to sleep, okay?" I tucked him into the large soft bed, and placed the covers up to his chin. He immediately snuggled into the soft pillow, and I smiled at the sight that was so endearing. God I love that boy.

I began unpacking slowly, sleepiness dulling my normally quick reflexes. After a few minutes of listening to Kurt toss and turn, he sat up in the bed, and called my name sleepily. "Blaine?"

I turned towards the sound of his voice. "Yes darling?"

"Come to bed with me."

I frowned slightly in the dark.

"Kurt, I have to finish packing, remember?"

Even in the dark, I could tell that he had that adorable pout in place on his face. "But I can't sleep without you next to me. How am I supposed to sleep with you all the way over there?"

How indeed? And how was I supposed to deny Kurt that one request? Sighing, I walked over to the bed, and slipped in under the covers next to him. Kurt immediately turned around and snuggled into my body. I kissed his forehead softly.

"I spoil you rotten, you know that."

"Mhm." Kurt said in reply, and mumbled sleepily before drifting off into the depths of unconsciousness, "But I'm worth it, don't you think?"

I kissed him once more, lightly as to not disturb his peaceful sleep.

"You have no idea."

XxXx

I woke up to four balls of fluff practically attacking me, jumping up and down on my back. I awoke with a slight cry, and blearily opened my eyes, to see the pups bouncing on us. Channing and Nina were nuzzling against Kurt's chin, trying to wake him up. I smiled at the sweet sight.

Leaning across the bed and pups, I began to kiss Kurt awake. He stirred, and slowly began to kiss me back, leaning up slightly to do so. I rolled over fully on top of Kurt, and began to deepen the kiss.

"Hey guys are you-oh!"

I groaned, and turned to see an awkward looking David, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-uh-I was just coming to see if there was anything you needed."

I glared pointedly at my friend. "Well if you could get the pups out of here, and make sure that they're being taken care of for an hour or so, that would be absolutely fantastic." My voice was sarcastic, but my meaning was clear. "I have every intention of fucking Kurt at the moment, and I really don't want my kids seeing that."

David swallowed and blushed. He quickly scrambled to get the pups, who followed him eagerly, smelling some sort of food on him. Once David left, I quickly got up and locked the door. Sauntering back over towards the bed, I smirked at Kurt, who was now sitting up.

"So, did you ask said boyfriend if he felt like being fucked?" Kurt asked, and my brow furrowed.

"Um-no, Kurt, I'm sorry, are you not in the mood? Are you too sore, or do you just not want to-" I was suddenly cut off as Kurt pulled my neck down, and snagged my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Kindly shut the fuck up."

"Gladly."

XxXx

Half an hour later, Kurt was lying on my bare stomach, and we were simply soaking in each others' presence. Biting my lip, I remembered what I had been meaning to bring up with Kurt.

"Hey Kurt?" I said hesitantly, stroking his skin. He looked over at me, inclining his head, allowing me to go ahead and speak my mind.

"I-if you aren't too sore, I'd like to try something." I said softly.

Kurt frowned slightly. "What is it?"

Deciding it would be easier to show him than to humiliate myself, trying to explain what I wanted to do, I reached over him, and grabbed the silken ties I had packed into the drawer the night previously, and held them out for Kurt to see. He stared at them in confusion for a moment, before his mouth puckered to form an 'Oh'.

"I-I mean, I completely understand if you don't want to do that, I just thought it might be something we could try it."

To my complete and utter shock, Kurt nodded. "I think I'd like to try it too."

"Wh-what?" I asked, surprised that Kurt would be so willing.

He arched an eyebrow and gave me an amused look. "Was it not you who first suggested this? Blaine, I want to do it too. It sounds like it would be enjoyable, and I want to try it. But if you would rather not, then-"

"No!" I cut Kurt off anxiously, desperate to not get him off this lovely track we were on. "No, Kurt, I want to. But if you don't feel comfortable, you have to tell me. Promise me." My voice went firm, and I looked straight in Kurt's eyes.

"I promise Blaine. Just tie me up already."

And who was I to say no to Kurt? Gently taking Kurt's wrists, I tied them together loosely with a tie, and then tied his wrists above his head, to the bed frame. Taking a deep breath, I began to trail light kisses all up and down his body.

I started at the curve of his collarbone, pressing feather light kisses on his skin, ghosting my fingers across the pale expanse of his skin. I looked up, and saw Kurt watching me, biting his lip fiercely.

"Blaine, Blaine, please!"

I smirked at my boyfriend, and raised my face to his, keeping my lips only centimeters from his. "Please what?" I whispered, my hot breath reaching down to him. Kurt whimpered, and reached up to me, grabbing for a kiss. I allowed it, but pulled back after a few moments.

"You have to tell me Kurt. I can't read your mind you know."

Kurt groaned, and arched upwards, our chests touching, before he fell back onto the bed. "Touch me, god Blaine, I just need you to touch me!"

I smirked, and ran my fingers lightly down his cheekbone. "I am touching you Kurt baby."

Kurt let out a series of whimpers, and I decided to give him a small break. Sliding my fingers lower, I pinched his nipples, until they were hard and erect between my fingers. "Is this what you mean baby? Is this how you want me to touch you?"

Kurt moaned, and I bent down, taking one of Kurt's nipples in my mouth, rolling my tongue over it lightly, and taking it gently between my teeth. Kurt moaned loudly, and I released the tiny bud, paying the same amount of attention to the other one.

"Blaine, please stop teasing me!" Kurt moaned, straining slightly against the restraints. I smirked. Deciding to give Kurt what he wanted, I finally moved my hand, gently hovering over Kurt's cock. He whimpered in appreciation, and arched upwards.

"Oh, you mean touch you here?" Kurt nodded, and I smiled wolfishly at him. We would definitely be trying this more often. Seeing Kurt like this, so supple and pliable in my hands, it was all going straight to my cock.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I let my fingers reach down and brush the tip of Kurt's cock lightly. He moaned, and I repeated my actions, this time, lingering my fingers on his erect member a little longer. This was clearly satisfying both of us, more than we had originally thought.

"Blaine, I need you. I need you to touch me. Get me off, please!"

I smirked. "All you needed to do was be specific." I whispered in Kurt's ear, and I began to stroke the hard length of Kurt's cock. He was already so hard, and so turned on, it was only a few moments before he was coming in my hands.

Falling back on the bed, Kurt looked up at me. "Thank you Blaine. God, this should not be as hot as it is."

I smirked at him. "Oh I'm not done Kurt." His large blue eyes widened, and pleasure spread across their pretty shade. "I'm just getting started."

And with that, I bent down, and took Kurt's softened cock in my mouth. Kurt whimpered, half in pleasure, and half in pain from the oversensitivity, but I proceeded to lick the leftover cum off of his member, and began sucking.

"Oh god, oh fuck Blaine, that hurts so good!" Kurt cried, and I quickly continued what I was doing, loving the bitter taste of Kurt's cock in my mouth. I could literally feel him hardening, and god, it felt so good. Finally, when he was fully hard, and began thrusting into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat with his cock, I released him with a loud 'pop'.

Kurt whined, and shifted against the ties, as if to reach down and touch himself, but he couldn't. I loved that he couldn't do that, that I was the only one who could touch him. Me and me alone. Not even Kurt could touch himself.

Reaching behind Kurt, I placed a soft pillow under the small of his back, propping him up slightly. With a tantalizing slowness I reached down, and pulled his cheeks apart. I was staring straight at his tight puckered hole, and he whimpered, clearly wanting me to finger him, to prep him for the thickness of my cock. But I wasn't quite ready for this all to end just yet.

Bending my head down, I quickly darted my tongue out, and licked him. Kurt gasped loudly, and I looked back up at him. "Is this alright?" I asked teasingly, knowing that it was clearly pleasuring him.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes. Blaine, just, please…"

Instead of asking him to specify further, I bent down once more, and began sliding my tongue around his hole, but never slipping it past the tight ring of muscle. The surrounding area was soon slick with my saliva, before I finally slipped my tongue into his hole.

Kurt gasped and moaned, and I moaned into him, enjoying the feeling of it more than I could even describe. It was incredible and erotic, and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to replace my tongue with my cock.

Pulling my head away from Kurt's ass abruptly, I quickly grabbed the lube resting on the night stand. Pouring a generous amount onto my cock, I aligned it with Kurt's entrance, still wet from my saliva. The tip of my cock was pressed against Kurt's entrance, and the brunette clearly did not appreciate my teasing.

"Blaine, Blaine, ohfuckinghell, Blaine, I need you in me now!" Kurt began practically clawing at my back, and I'm fairly sure he drew blood. But I didn't even care. I just loved making Kurt beg for it, knowing that he couldn't take care of himself, that he had given all of that power over to me.

Finally, I plunged my aching cock deep into Kurt's tight heat, moaning at the feeling of it. Kurt immediately casped, and arched his back upwards into my touch, shrieking at a high pitched volume.

Reaching up I cupped his cheek, and pressed a kiss lightly to his skin. "Are you okay baby? Do you need me to stop?"

Kurt shook his head, incoherent. God, he loved being tied up. Sure, we've had plenty of sex, but we haven't really explored either of our kinks. Apparently being tied up is a major one of his, one that I am more than happy to indulge in. Feeling this, feeling such pleasure magnified, all by adding something else excited me. God, I can't wait until Kurt and I can explore each other further, find out what truly makes us tick.

Holy hell I hope that Kurt approves of biting.

"N-no! Don't-don't s-stop." Kurt babbled, his hands fluttering about as if he wanted to hold on to something. He finally settled for clutching the sheets tightly in his fists. "M-move. Please Blaine, I need you to move."

Prettier words have never been spoken.

Almost immediately I began to thrust in and out of Kurt, moaning as Kurt clenched down around me.

"God Kurt, you're so fucking tight." I bit out, feeling the amazing sensation of Kurt writhing under me, whimpering, pleading. He wanted so badly to touch his cock, but he couldn't, because of his wrists tied above his head.

"Blaine, please, please touch me." He gasped out, needing to feel my touch.

"No." I said, lightly trailing my fingers down Kurt's stomach, tracing the surprising happy trail there, light curly brown hair. "No, you're going to come from my cock, and my cock alone." Kurt whimpered, and arched up, lightly grazing his cock against my chest. I immediately pushed him back down onto the bed. "Greedy, aren't you?" I said chuckling. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you won't be able to remember your own name, that you won't be able to focus on anything other than how amazing it feels for me to be pounding into you."

And true to my word, I began pushing into him with all my might, literally pounding him into the mattress. I was quickly sweating and panting, but God, it felt so fucking good! I managed to at least nick his prostate every time. At one point, he came again, clenching around me, but I wasn't done. I knew that he was oversensitive, and that it would be painful, but I knew that it would bring him pleasure as well. And sure enough, he lay whimpering beneath me, pliant and gorgeous, clearly at ease with whatever I wanted to do.

"I can't-can't, hold on much longer." I gasped at Kurt, and he looked at me with wide enthusiastic eyes.

"Come with me." I said, and reached up, grazing my fingers against his cock, which was rock hard for the third time this morning. That was our undoing.

Suddenly we were both coming, harder than we ever had in our lives, and in our experiences of sexual activity. Okay, yeah, I'll admit it, I passed out after the first time Jeff gave me a handjob. But this, this was different. I literally saw stars, as I exploded, deep inside of Kurt. Thank god he can't get pregnant again, because otherwise he sure as hell would have been knocked up again.

I collapsed against Kurt, panting heavily. I immediately noticed that his eyes were closed, and his breathing was heavy. Oh god, he had passed out. Holy hell, he had come hard enough to black out? Pulling my flaccid cock out of Kurt's tight heat, I curled up next to Kurt.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back to the world gorgeous." I said softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Don't leave again. It should be a crime, not being able to see those pretty eyes of yours."

Kurt blinked widely at me, clearly not in any position to comprehend my speech. "I-I passed out?" He asked, his mouth twisting adorably to form the question. I nodded, chuckling, and soon Kurt's lips turned upwards in a smile as well.

"Well, I guess that's a testament to your skills. I can honestly say I've never passed out before." I smirked at him, but then Kurt glanced upwards. "Um, do you think you could untie me please?"

My hazel eyes immediately widened, and I sat up. "Oh god, I'm sorry baby. I totally forgot." I quickly reached up and untied Kurt's wrists. Once I released his hands from the silk tie, I pressed a feather light kiss onto his wrists. "Did it hurt?" I asked, bringing Kurt's wrists back down to the bed.

Kurt shook his head. "No, not really. I'm a little sore, but I'm sore all over. Especially my lower half. I hear that you had a little something to do with that."

I rolled over, covering his body with my own, though all my weight was pressed onto my forearms. "Hmm. I did, didn't I?"

Kurt smiled, and reached up to kiss me happily. Even though we were about to go and commit a murder, we definitely could enjoy the time we had together.

"This is the place?"

Wes nodded at me, and I stared at the company building through narrowed slits. It wasn't so much that I hated the law firm with a burning passion, rather that I hoped desperately that after this, after completing this murder, maybe my father would finally look at me with something other than disappointment in his eyes. It was a stupid dream, but a dream nonetheless.

Turning around, I appraised my pack. Wes was calmly surveying the surrounding area with wise eyes, while David was attempting to keep Jared calmed down. He always got overexcited at planned murders like these. His father had been my father's beta. Of course, my father was never proud of anyone other than Cain, and had never bestowed Jared's father with a compliment, so it was pressed upon Jared to be the best he could be. It always made me feel bad, and so I made sure to give him compliments when they were needed.

Thad was pacing back and forth, an annoying habit of his, but one that I had learned to put up with. I do pick my battles after all, and fighting with Thad before going in for a high end murder would not do the pack any good. Besides, if it calmed him down, who was I to complain?

Jeff, Nick, and Trent were all lying down, playfully chasing their tails and rolling over, making sure that a sense of lighthearted fun was in the air, and that there was still some innocence retained by the Warblers.

Each of the members of the pack had their own methods of coping. But I don't care about them. My hazel eyes finally sought out the bright beautiful blue ones of Kurt. He was laying down tranquilly, staring straight back at me with steady eyes. God, he made my knees practically turn to jelly. A part of me didn't want him here though. A part of me wanted him safe at home with the pups. But I hadn't dared to voice that desire, because while I want him to be safe, the larger part of me knows that he is a part of the pack, and he'll be just fine. Still, worrying is one of my natural instincts.

But having Kurt here is soothing. He's my Beta and my mate, and if I were about to go into a murder like this one, he's the first person I would request to be at my side. He's my true love, yes, but he's also my best friend, and my biggest support system. I love him so fucking much, and I trust him completely. I know he'll have my back, and he'll protect me, just as much as I'll protect him.

Taking a deep breath, I began to speak. "I'm not usually one for speeches. But this is an unusual case. We aren't dealing with humans here boys. They are fully grown werewolves. But like I said, I'm no good at speeches. Keep your wits about you, and play up your advantages. Use your speed and strength, but keep an eye out for your blind spots; they're clever. Never take on anyone alone. They haven't worked together as a pack in years. They're unprepared, but that doesn't mean they're rusty."

Taking another deep breath, I reviewed the plan in my mind. "Let's go over the plan one more time. Jeff and Nick, you two are going to start the fire. Make sure it gets out of control, but it doesn't hurt anyone. The rest of us are going to attack the werewolves. We are going to use all of our formations, our tricks especially. Stay out of firing range, and make sure that you do not attack any humans."

The rest of the pack nodded, and I swallowed slightly. I inclined my head towards Nick and Jeff.

"Show time boys."

XxXx

Somewhere along the line the plan got shot to hell. I would say that it was my awful planning skills, but Wes came up with this one. Maybe we overestimated ourselves, or underestimated them. Maybe we relied too heavily on the element of surprise. Whatever it was that did us in, we were now on equal footing with these guys.

It was odds that I didn't like. Normally we had a gross advantage against our opponents. But now we were facing a pack more experienced and wiser than we were.

Well shit.

Immediately the pack and I began fighting tooth and nail. We were all holding our own, but so were they. It seemed like a cat's game of tic tac toe. No one would win, but people sure as hell were going to die trying. And I was okay with that. So long as it wasn't me or my pack who was doing the dying.

Narrowing my eyes, I easily batted away an old Omega wolf, snapping his neck between my powerful paws. I was focusing on the werewolves in the room, trying to detect the Alpha.

Ah. There he was. Matthias Briggs. He was a large, beefy being, both in human and wolf form. He was the legal equivalent of a playground bully, and god knew how I hated those bastards. However, unfortunately, around the same time I noticed him, he immediately picked me out of the crowd.

Leaping over David and Thad who he had been fighting with previously, he crouched in front of me and snarled. All fighting ceased. The two Alphas were engaged in battle. Just me and him. No one else could help, no one else could interfere. Me versus Briggs. Flipping fantastic. Just what I wanted.

We began circling each other, like you see so often in films. Yeah, it's not just for dramatic effect, it's supposed to save your ass. Hopefully it might save mine. For the first time, I was facing the very real possibility that I might not survive this. Suddenly I was wishing I had hugged my babies tighter, kissed Kurt with more passion, said no to my father.

It's funny what you wish you had done when death is right there knocking at your door.

"So you're the pup foolish enough to think you can take on the best pack in the nation." Briggs snarled, a low raspy tone. Okay, I'm all for sleepy sex voices, but let me tell you, only Kurt makes them sound hot.

"Now tell me, if that were true, why would I take on my own pack?" I knew it was a stupid, ballsy thing to say, but hey, either it's true, or we all die. And in that case, I want this guy to rub it in to my dad as much as possible, so that he can know he lost his son. Not that he'd even really care.

"You are going to die tonight whelp." He growled, and launched himself at me. I immediately met him with my claws and teeth, fiercely scratching and biting wherever I could. It was a flurry of deadly body parts, and suddenly pain was exploding in my side.

Briggs had managed to get in a swipe, and had clawed ferociously at my side, leaving a huge gash. Gasping in pain, my eyes watered and I stumbled. Briggs stood above me, smug and triumphant, ready to take the final blow. And I had to face reality. I was going to die. I would never see my babies in their human forms. I would never get to tease Wes mercilessly again.

I would never again get to see Kurt.

That hurt worst of all. More than the aching wound in my side, more than the thought of saying goodbye to my children that I had just come to know. I would never again get to look into Kurt's pretty blue eyes and tell him that I love him. I would never again get to stare at his naked form in awe of how I had gotten so lucky. I would not get to wrap my arms around him, and feel the elation of his hands curling in my hair.

I would never get to lace my fingers between his again.

All these realizations were floating through my head, when I heard a guttural shriek, absolutely wrenched from a wolf's lungs, full of hate, pain, and fear.

Kurt.

Kurt had leaped into the center of the circle, and was snarling and snapping at Briggs with such ferocity even the older wolf backed up slightly. After all, who was this young wolf to growl at his superior in such a manner? I tried to grunt out an order, to tell Kurt to back off.

"Get away wolfling." Briggs snapped harshly. "This is a fight between the Alphas. You Betas have no place interfering." Beta. The word buzzed in my head, and suddenly I understood. Kurt was more than just my Beta.

Kurt was my mate.

In the world of werewolves, a mating is the most powerful bond there is. The mates strengthen one another, they empower one another, they depend on one another. So when a mated wolf is injured in the presence of their mate, the rules of the game are changed. All bets are off. The uninjured mate has a duty, an instinct so primitive, so impulsive, it completely takes over. Protect. Defend. Kill. In Kurt's case, it is kill or be killed.

And I can see it in Briggs' eyes. He grew up in a different generation, a homophobic one. He cannot fathom that my mate would be here, that my mate would be as strong as Kurt is. That we would have pups together, empowering him further. He sees that Kurt is not some lowly werewolf, trying to defend his Alpha, he is a werewolf protecting his mate.

And you know what they say.

Hell hath no fury like a mate enraged.

Suddenly Kurt was a whirlwind of pure fury and violence. Briggs was immediately switched the the defensive, frantically trying to protect himself from my beautiful, furious mate. But it was to no avail. Kurt was driven by pure determination and love for me. It kept me conscious, knowing that I had to stay awake for my Kurt.

Technically any one of Briggs' pack could jump in, but no one dared. Kurt was still a relatively new werewolf, and they are a dangerous breed. Volatile and unaware of their own strength, they can wreak havoc in a fight. Add on top of that the insane self control Kurt had, and the fact that he was in protective mate mode made him one hell of an opponent.

God, I'm in awe just watching Kurt. Watching as he slashes time after time against Briggs' skin, wounding him, breaking him. All for me. Inhaling deeply, I concentrate on staying awake, ad suddenly there's a high pitched keening sound.

Kurt did it. He killed the Alpha.

Pandemonium immediately breaks loose, and suddenly the older werewolves aren't so confident. Our natural cockiness is restored, and we quickly begin to take control of the situation once more. I see Kurt leap after the Beta, shamelessly admiring his grace, as he lands with his mouth snapping down on the other wolf's backbone.

Suddenly I feel warm human hands around me, and I snap my head around to see Thad gently prodding my fur. I growl warningly, but it does nothing to deter him. I remember unhappily, that Thad is the best healer in our pack, and whenever there are injuries as severe as mine, he is the one we always have to call upon to take care of us.

"Blaine, I need you to shift back." Thad said softly, and I gritted my teeth. It wasn't that I just wanted to ignore Thad-which was totally a part of the issue-but it hurt. I was injured. The full moon wasn't until tomorrow, so it was harder to shift back in my injured state. And almost as soon as I did, I collapsed against Thad.

"Come on, let's take you home."

I didn't want to leave the scene of the fight, but it didn't seem like I had much of a choice. For the next hour or so, I floated in and out of consciousness as Thad tended to me, dressing my wounds with his coarse hands. I would have much preferred the soft gentle touch of Kurt's smooth fingertips, but hey, as long as I'm alive, it will work for now.

Of course, when it was Thad holding my hand when I woke up, I immediately had a problem with it. I mean, if I'm going to wake up to anyone, I should hope that it would be my actual boyfriend, and not my resident stalker.

Apparently this was a sentiment shared by Kurt. When I woke up, I groggily was aware of my hand being clutched tightly by Thad. But only seconds later, Kurt stormed into the room, practically vibrating with angry energy. He was still on his post murder high, and he was full of adrenaline. Even in my groggy state I knew that Kurt would not hesitate to murder Thad.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" He rumbled at the Council member. Thad immediately stood up, but did not release my hand, a fact that irritated me.

"I should ask you the same question!" Thad spat at Kurt. I was starting to come to it a little more, and the fact that Thad was speaking that way to my mate, the one who saved me, who saved our pack, it angered me to no end. "You're going to wake him up!"

"Too late." I groaned, and attempted to sit up. Immediately Kurt's eyes snapped to mine. However I was kind of distracted by the fact that Thad was placing his hands on my bare chest. A fact that Kurt seemed to notice as well.

"Okay, that's it!" He snapped angrily. "I have put up with your shit for long enough! Blaine is mine. Now leave us the hell alone, so I can fuck my boyfriend already!"

Thad's jaw tensed, but when he glanced at me-as if it would help-I simply glared at him. God, I really hate that dude sometimes. Nodding sharply, he stood up and stiffly stalked out of the room, making sure to toss Kurt a dirty glance on his way out.

As soon as Thad left, Kurt practically ran over to our bed, and knelt down beside me. He grabbed my face in his hands roughly, and kissed me. The kiss was deep, and full of passion, full of fear, lust, and love. I could tell just how scared Kurt had been, just how happy he was that I was here, that I was alive. Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it as well, to tell the truth.

"Oh god, oh god." Kurt muttered, surfacing for air, and diving in for more deep kisses. We were both frantically moving against each other, desperate for proof that we were here, that we were okay, alive and well.

"I thought you were dead. I thought he was going to kill you. I felt like I was dying there, I thought that I would never see you again, that the pups would never see you again. I couldn't…I couldn't deal with that. I don't care if I broke any sacred rituals, I just, I had to protect you. I'm sorry Blaine, I-"

"No." I immediately cut Kurt off, my tone firm and unbending. "No, don't you dare be sorry Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You saved m life, and you saved the pack. It was my fault, I was foolish, I overestimated our chances, and underestimated them. I almost paid for my mistakes. I am so grateful for you. You have nothing to apologize for. You saved my life. I'll forever be grateful for you."

Kurt took a deep breath, and buried his face in my bare skin. I slowly stroked his hair, relishing the feeling of his soft silky hair underneath the rough pads of my guitar calloused fingers. Suddenly every sensation felt so much stronger, echoed so loudly in my head. Every scent was more delectable, every touch felt better. Kurt looked more beautiful than ever before.

I guess that's a result of my brush with death. I'm finally taking notice of just what it is that I would miss. And hell, there's too much here for me to miss. I don't plan on having another near death experience anytime in the upcoming future, if I have my way.

"Sorry about that." Kurt mumbled, and I frowned. Hadn't I just told him not to apologize? But then he rose his head and elaborated. "About kicking out Thad I mean. A-if you're in pain, I-I'll go and get him, and apologize. I-I just, seeing him with you, touching you, I saw red."

I shook my head. "No Kurt, don't be sorry for that. I was mad too, I was just waking up. I mean, I'm grateful for him patching me up and all, but one good deed doesn't mean that I now want to jump his bones instead of yours."

Kurt smiled brilliantly at me, and I brushed my thumb against his cheek lightly, smiling at how good his soft skin felt beneath my fingers. "I want to see it." Kurt said softly. "I want to see where that bastard hurt you."

I nodded gently, and tossed the covers off of me. A large strip of gauze was wrapped around my abdomen multiple times, covering the wound. I slowly undid it, wincing as I did so. Werewolves heal faster than humans, so my wound is no longer bleeding, and probably progressing faster than a human's would, but we're hardly those freaky shapeshifter things from Twilight. We do have flaws too. I have many, many that Kurt has seen.

As I showed him the five long scratches, he gasped. "Oh god." He choked out, swallowing down, trying to stare at the wounds without throwing up. I bit down on my lip. Great. Kurt couldn't stand them. They were gross and awful. He hated them.

"Oh god, Blaine baby, how could anyone have treated you like this?" Kurt moaned, lightly touching the skin just above my wounds. My head immediately snapped up, my eyes meeting his.

"Y-you mean you don't mind? The wounds? They, they're going to scar, so I'll have them forever, you know."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't care Blaine. I could care less about your scars. Just like you don't care about the ones I have from McKinley. In fact, they make you kind of sexy you know."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is that so?" I asked, leaning in closer to Kurt.

"Mm." He responded, and once more captured my lips in a kiss. God, I love kissing Kurt. I feel like I can do it all day. It makes me so happy, I love feeling Kurt's skin on mine, his tongue intertwined with mine. It's definitely the best feeling in the world.

Groaning, I pulled away slightly, and sighed against Kurt's mouth. "Kurt, look I know that you told Thad you were going to get to fuck me, and I want to do that. I really do. I want to bottom, but I'm not ready, and right now…"

"You're in no position to be having sex." Kurt finished for me, and I nodded, grateful that he didn't appear to be disappointed.

"Believe me Blaine, I have no intention of having sex with you, either way. I mainly just said that so Thad would get the fuck out of here." I smiled, and wrapped my arms around Kurt's neck.

"I love you."

Suddenly, my declaration of love was interrupted by the door opening, and four balls of fluff darting through the threshold, and hopping onto our bed. I was practically accosted by my overexcited children, all bouncing and hopping about eagerly.

"I love you too." Kurt said softly, and then took a hyper Randy into his arms. Randy immediately began licking and pawing at Kurt's face, and he looked up at me. "You know, I think it's really cute that you named him a name that means wolf." He said conversationally.

I frowned, and picked up Channing who was falling off the edge of the bed. "Wait, Randy means wolf? I didn't know that. Hey cool! I'm a name knower, and I didn't even know it!" Kurt raised his eyebrow at me. Okay, so it didn't rhyme. That doesn't necessarily mean it didn't work. Even though it totally didn't.

"Yeah, it means 'wolf council'. But if you didn't know that…why on earth would you name him Randall? I mean, it fits him sure, but why Randall? It's not exactly a common name nowadays you know. In fact, I used to hate that name."

I shrugged. "Well we were watching Monsters Inc. the day before, remember? Randall is the name of that purple lizard guy. I thought it was a good name."

Apparently Kurt had different ideas, because the expression on his face was thunderous. He was glaring at me fiercely, clearly trying to figure out if I was being serious or not. Why wouldn't I have been? What's wrong with Randall?

"You named our son, after the evil lizard in a Pixar movie?" Kurt asked, his voice dangerously calm. I got the feeling like he had a problem with that.

"Um, yes? But I mean, it's a good name! And we call him Randy! What's wrong with that name? I thought you liked it!"

"Blaine! Randy is our son! And you thought it would be a good idea to give him the name shared by a monster, a Disney bad guy? I mean, if Disney says that you're a bad guy, that means you're a bad guy! You can't get much worse than a Disney villain!"

"Well what would you have liked me to name him? Sullivan?" I cried. I cannot believe this is actually the topic of our discussion. Kurt is getting mad at me for naming our son after a Disney character. He loves Disney just as much as I do!

"What about Mike? Seriously, Blaine, you pick Randall? Out of everything in the world, Randall?"

"Well I could have gone with the rhyming scheme that our families have got going on!" I shot back at Kurt. I could tell that Kurt wasn't really angry at me, just exasperated by my antics, as he's said before. He always says it like it's a bad childlike thing.

"No, Blaine, you really couldn't have. There's nothing else that rhymes with Kurt, other than Burt, and you definitely wouldn't have named our son after my father, amazing as he is. And I'm pretty sure that your parents have taken every name in the world that rhymes with 'Blaine'. I would never have let you make up a name on your own."

I frowned. I thought that Randy was a perfectly good, acceptable name. At least Bella liked her name. Bella was a grateful girl. But I have to admit, Channing and Nina's names are perfect. Because Kurt named them. Well aren't they just lucky. Thinking about Randy's future, having to be called out as 'Randall' during role call when he finally went to school, I winced.

"Now you see the error of your ways." Kurt said smugly, stroking Randy's head gently. "Therefore, if we ever have children again, I am in charge of their names, without a doubt. You are no longer to be trusted with something as sacred as names. I mean, sure, I love Disney as much as the next guy, but I also love Lady Gaga. If you'll notice, neither of our girls are named 'Lady', or 'Gaga'."

I pouted, and stuck my tongue out at Kurt.

"At least I didn't name him Jafar." I muttered.

I like to think that Kurt rolling off the bed in laughter was a testament to my humorous side.

XxXx

"Blaine!" Kurt whined slightly, desperately wanting to know where I was leading him. "Where are we going?"

I smirked at my beautiful boyfriend, and continued leading him through the streets of New York. "Patience is a virtue my dear." Kurt pouted, and god, it was adorable, and so hard to resist, but resist I did. After all, I'm a stronger guy than that.

Okay, not really, but I've put far too much effort and planning into this to let my surprise be ruined by Kurt being cute. He's always cute, so I just have to suck it up and ignore it.

Leading Kurt over the bridge, I engaged him in conversation, distracting him so he didn't notice when I bought a bouquet of carnations from a street vendor. Listening to him as he chattered on, a goofy smile spread over my face. When there was a break in the conversation, I held up the flowers for him to see.

"For you love." Kurt's eyes immediately lit up upon seeing the pretty arrangement, and a smile graced his face. We had dressed casually, but nicely for the occasion. I knew if Kurt knew where we were going, he would have surely wanted to spend forever preparing and getting ready, but the place in question didn't necessarily mean tuxedos. Besides, we were dressed perfectly appropriately, me in my red jacket, and my plaid shirt underneath, with Kurt in his white shirt and tie, covered by an off white trenchcoat-esque jacket.

"How did I get so lucky?" Kurt asked, his eyes literally shining with stars. A goofy grin was in place on my face once more, and I didn't answer him, instead, starting up a conversation about Wicked, lacing my fingers between his as we walked.

One of the biggest things I loved about this city was the fact that no one gave us a second glance. For the most part we were virtually ignored. Outside of Ohio, the world was a much bigger place, and people just didn't care that two men were in love and wanted to hold hands. Sure, we got a few dirty glances, but we were used to that. Besides, it was New York. Everyone got dirty glances, even cute puppies. So we didn't take it personally.

As we navigated the streets of New York I watched as Kurt's face lit up with happiness, seeing the city, seeing the bright lights of the biggest city. Okay, so maybe NYC isn't the biggest city, but it sure feels like it. Surrounded by buildings miles high, there's just nothing like the feeling. And experiencing it with someone I love, someone who has never been here before, it's just the most amazing thing in the world.

I led Kurt down the street, and gestured to the restaurant in front of us. "Fancy a dinner at Sardi's?" I asked, and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Blaine, we can't just waltz in there and order dinner! I'm sure it's a busy night, we would be waiting for hours!"

I smirked. Oh Kurt, how little faith ye have in me. "Well I guess it's a pretty good thing that I booked us reservations weeks ago, when I decided we should take this case."

Kurt's immediately went slack jawed and wide eyed. Turning to me, he let out a small, high pitched squeal. "We're going on a date to Sardi's? Oh my god, Blaine, I can't even believe you! God, Blaine, this is too much!"

"Why?" I asked him curiously, placing my arm around his waist, and leading him to the restaurant, despite his protests. "Kurt, I come from money. Lots of money, you know that. I don't particularly want the money, but I love spending it on gifts for my gorgeous boyfriend, and the father of my children. Is that so wrong?"

Kurt chewed on his lip, clearly at odds with himself. "Well, when you put it that way, it's kind of hard to resist." He said, and I laughed.

"That was the intention. Now come on. We've got a dinner to eat at the most popular restaurant in New York." That wasn't strictly true, but hey, if Kurt loved it, that was all that mattered in my book.

As we walked in, we were immediately greeted by a matri d', who led us to our table, after I gave him my name.

Kurt wasted no time, quickly examining the walls, decorated with caricatures of famous show business professionals. Kurt beamed at the walls, and I propped my face on my elbow, watching him as he gushed about the walls, the restaurant, everything.

God, I love that boy so much. I love that Kurt is strong, and bitch, and proud. That he is delicate and beautiful, yet so sexy, so masculine at the same time. I love that he gave birth for me, to our children, beautiful babies who were born under unusual circumstances.

I am so fucking in love with Kurt Hummel it isn't even funny.

"I wonder what your friends are doing right now." I said musingly, fiddling slightly with the silverware as the waiter brought us glasses of water. "I mean, your friends in New Directions." I clarified. However, Kurt immediately shrugged.

"I don't know. I doubt they're doing anything much. If I know Schue, they are probably just now working on their songs for Nationals."

I looked at Kurt in shock. "Now? The day before Nationals? They haven't been working on their songs before now? I mean, even the Warblers prepare better than that, and being a show choir is just a cover for being a pack of werewolves. What have they been doing before this?"

Kurt snorted and shrugged. "Probably arguing over solos, and fighting over breakups. As far as I know the Fuinnchel drama has reached its boiling point. Finn broke up with Quinn, and is apparently trying to make a move on Rachel again."

I frowned. From what Kurt had told me of the weird, overdramatic threesome, they had more drama than any of the Warblers combined. And we're all werewolves! "Wow. And they say that gay guys are dramatic."

Kurt coughed into his drink, spluttering with laughter, and I grinned at the obvious amusement sparkling in his eyes. Suddenly, someone in a corner caught his eye, and his jaw dropped, all attention focused on that person.

Quickly worried-and slightly jealous-I whirled around trying to see who Kurt was staring at. "Oh my god, that's Patti LuPone!" He hissed, grasping my hand tightly. I smiled. I may have done a little digging, to figure out if she would be dining here tonight. And then I might have conveniently scheduled a reservation for the pair of us, around the same time as her. But hey, it's all for Kurt, and as far as he's concerned, it's a complete coincidence.

"Go talk to her!" I told him in a hushed voice, and his eyes went even wider than normal. He frantically shook his head, and my heart dropped a little. Did he not want to meet her? But I thought she was his idol? I had made sure that he would get the opportunity to do so. Did he like someone else better?

"I can't! I'm just some kid from a small town in Ohio, and that's Patti LuPone!" Kurt hissed, speaking as if this were obvious information, and I was crazy for suggesting such a thing. I smiled widely, and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You're not just 'some' kid. You're Kurt motherfucking Hummel!" I responded. Our conversation was whispered, and ignored by the other diners, so I felt no shame in slipping in the swear word, to get my point across to Kurt. "You deserve to meet her! Kurt, isn't this something you've been dreaming about your entire life?"

Kurt took a deep breath, and finally nodded, much to my delight. Thank god. I had been getting nervous for a second. "You're right. You're right, I have to do this. If not for me, then for Rachel. After all, she loves her too, she would never forgive me if she knew I had the opportunity to talk to Patti LuPone, but I was too scared to do so." I smiled. It went unspoken among us, that Rachel would be absolutely green with envy as well, always a bonus in my opinion. I had heard the stories of how the girl had come along and practically snatched up everything Kurt ever wanted. I didn't see how he could be friends with the diva, but hey, to each their own.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt nodded. "I'm going to do it." Standing up, he reached out slightly to the Broadway actress as she made her way to pass him.

"Miss LuPone?" He asked eagerly, hoping that she would grace him with her presence long enough for a quick chat. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I just wanted to say, I'm a huge fan. Y-you're kind of my idol."

The woman smiled kindly at Kurt. Okay, she's definitely in my good books in that case. "Well thank you. Do you act?"

Kurt nodded, and I smiled at him. He was a pretty damn good actor too, especially with all the pretending he had been forced to do at McKinley.

"Yes. I'm in my school's show choir." Patti smiled at him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. I thought that Kurt might seriously pass out for a second. Well, he's definitely never going to wash that jacked again.

"I was in my school's choir too. That was one of the best times of my life. Stick with it kiddo, and don't ever give up." Kurt smiled, and the actress glanced down at me. She winked at Kurt, and said, "He's a cutie. Make sure to keep him around." I smirked. Well it's official. Kurt can't ever let me go now, Patti LuPone told him to keep me.

I should really write her a thank you card or something.

"Don't I know it." Kurt said with a grin, sitting back down, scooting his chair in closer to the table. I smiled, and leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips. He lingered in the kiss for a few extra moments, before pulling away. "Thank you so much for…everything. Tonight has been absolutely amazing. Even though I should be the one doing stuff for you, you're still injured after all."

I quickly dismissed his worries. "Hardly Kurt. I heal quickly, besides. You're the one who saved me after all, aren't you?"

Kurt blushed, and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I guess I am." Kurt seemed particularly proud of that fact, a sentiment that I shared. I can go up to people and say, 'Hey, you see that guy? That cutie over there? He's my boyfriend, and he saved my life.' Not that I would go around doing that, especially in Ohio. I do have some sense of self preservation. Besides, Kurt would probably kill me if I did that. But I didn't even care.

We ordered our dinners-Kurt ordered the Cannelloni au Gratin, while I ordered the Spaghetti al Filetto di Pomodoro-and then we left the restaurant. Leading Kurt down the way, I stopped in front of the Gershwin Theater. "So, what do you say to seeing Phantom Wicked?" I asked him flippantly, as if it were nothing.

Once more Kurt's jaw dropped, and he quickly closed it, only to try and form words, but I cut him off before he could begin. "I know it's your favorite Broadway musical, and I know how much you love it. I thought you'd enjoy seeing this. Besides, this hasn't even made a dent in my allowance Kurt. My family is sickeningly rich, and, think of this as an apology for being an ass." I turned to him and cupped his hand in my cheek, "And a promise for forever."

Swallowing his words and tears, Kurt grabbed my hand quickly, and dragged me into the theater. "Come on then. What are we waiting for?"

We quickly found our seats-good seats, not cheap crappy ones-and began watching the show. I squeezed his hand tightly the entire time, and watched in awe, not as the actors and actresses belted out songs, rather as Kurt's face changed with emotions, as his lips moved to form the lyrics of the song. I listened as he sang along quietly with Elphaba, as she belted out 'Defying Gravity'. Personally I thought that Kurt's hushed version of it was by far the better edition.

As the night drew to a close, we took a taxi back to my house, and I pulled an ecstatic Kurt out of the taxi. I swear, as we walked up to our room, he practically floated. He immediately calmed, and practically melted, upon seeing our babies, all curled up on top of one another, snoring on the couch, where they had been watching 'Lady and the Tramp'. The movie had replayed itself, but the pups were fast asleep.

Kurt walked over and kissed each of our children on their heads, followed by a quick pat. I did the same, and placed a blanket over their sleeping forms. Walking over to Kurt, I loosened his tie, and helped him shrug off his shirt. Soon we were ready for bed, and exhausted from the night's activities, we climbed in between the covers.

I wrapped my arms around Kurt, and he snuggled into my body. Bella Notte was playing in the background, as we drifted off into a happy, contented sleep.

God, I think I could easily stay like this forever.

XxXx

The next morning, I was shaken awake by a smartly dressed Kurt Hummel. I groggily opened my eyes to see my boyfriend, looking absolutely debonair. Guh. He could have easily fit into one of the high end balls that my parents insisted on dragging me to all the time. If that wasn't enough to wake me up, his next words soon were.

"Come on sleepy head! We're going to have breakfast at Tiffany's!"

Within a half hour I was quickly dressed and following Kurt to the taxi. We quickly purchased croissants at a local bakery, and walked over to the world famous jewelry store. I smiled at Kurt, and swallowing down my warm coffee, I said, "Thank you Kurt. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Kurt smiled softly at me. "Yes I do. I know your obsession with old movies, and anything Audrey Hepburn. This is your 'Wicked' and I wanted to do something as nice for you, as you did for me. Blaine, you make me so happy. I wanted to give you something as special as Wicked was for me. Blaine, I would do anything for you. And when I say that, I mean it. I would give up singing and my Broadway dream, if that meant I could have you in my life."

I frowned at that statement, and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I need to take you somewhere." We walked the streets of New York, until we finally arrived at the Gershwin Theater once more. Kurt frowned, and looked at me in confusion. I was about to answer him, but I was distracted by the absolute gorgeousness that was Kurt's Mohawk type hairstyle.

"Kurt, I want to show you something."

"Blaine, we already saw Wicked last night." Kurt said, his confusion evident in his tone.

"Yeah, we saw Wicked, but we didn't sing it. At least, not out loud. And I think you need to experience what singing on Gershwin Theater is really like.

Leading him into the theater, I quickly handed the security guard several hundred dollar bills, and requested fifteen minutes. It was easily granted, and I dashed down the aisles with Kurt, smiling like crazy. God, could I even get happier?

I began humming the opening bars of 'As Long as You're Mine', and Kurt quickly caught on. Sending me a dazzling smile, he immediately took over Elphaba's part, while I sang the part of Fiyero. We had seen the duet sung the night previously, but somehow, singing it ourselves, enacting the scene on the very stage that Wicked was performed on, it seemed so much more magical.

Our voices seemed to soar to the rafters, as Kurt and I danced around the stage, both together, and apart. There was no other feeling like this. God, over the course of this trip I had become close to Kurt in so many different ways. We had tried something new while having sex, which had led to the best round of lovemaking that we had ever engaged in. I had nearly died, and Kurt had immediately protected me, bringing a new foundation to our relationship that we had been lacking before. And over an hour long date, a date that seemed to still be going on, we had experienced more love, and laughter, and joy than some couples experience in their entire lives of marriage.

It was incredible, and so humbling. I realized, as I sang to Kurt, that he had changed me for the better. For good. I would always be different because of him. He had come into my life for a reason. Wes might say to calm me down, and to make me less of an ass. David, a secret romantic at heart, might say so that I could finally be loved by someone, and return that love.

But it doesn't matter why Kurt is in my life. All that matters is that he stays there.

XxXx

The flight back home was slightly calmer than our flight out here to New York City. I managed to convince Kurt to simply sit on my lap. I turned on a Disney Movie (Monsters Inc., to Kurt's exasperation) and soon enough the pups were crawling all over us.

I noticed Thad glaring at us out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't really give him much thought. He was jealous. I knew the drama with him would be reaching a boiling point soon, especially since Kurt had lashed out at him so violently, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I wouldn't ruin this trip by dwelling on Thad. He was not worth it.

When I returned, I reluctantly bid goodbye to Kurt and the pups. I had no idea how he and Burt were going to explain our beautiful babies to Carole and Finn, but I wasn't really all that worried about it. Though Burt Hummel may hate me with a passion, he definitely loves his grandkids, and he'll do what it takes to keep our secret, and keep them safe. Though I'm not too happy about what propaganda he might be spreading about me, I can't really order him out of their lives. They need a grandfather, and my father is hardly going to be the one to step up and assume the role of a loving, doting grandpa who spoils them rotten. But based on the way that Burt slips them sweets not in Kurt's strict diet, he has already gotten that job nailed.

As soon as I came home, I began making plans and calls. An idea had occurred to me, an idea that I desperately wanted to act upon. But a few arrangements had to be made before I could plunge straight in, or tell Kurt, as much as I wanted to.

In the midst of this, I managed to watch the reruns of New Directions' performance at Nationals. No wonder they didn't make it. They sang original songs-songs they wrote the day before, according to Kurt-and then had a passionate, unprofessional, private kiss after their opener. It was a hot mess, and it looked sloppy. And I don't even really care about show choir!

After meeting briefly with my father, and giving him a description of what had happened, he sighed, slightly disapproving, and then launched into a lecture about how I should have never let my guard down and gotten injured. He didn't even care that I have a mate, a male one. Well, he does, but he was disapproving, fiercely so. He didn't even give a damn about the fact that I have kids, only telling me to use protection next time, and he'll set up a bank account for them if he must.

However, at the end of what was probably the worst lecture of my life, he did give me my 'reward'. It was something I had specifically requested, and for some reason, I was slightly shocked that he had complied. But who was I to complain? And as a bonus, he gave me a new car. It was a Porsche, but I can hardly drive around the pups in that, now can I? It was a nice car, sure, but I didn't really want it. No matter, I'll probably trade it in for a BMW X5 or something. Wes used to have that car, and I have to admit, I really liked it.

Finally, after the nightmare of a weekend, I was able to make plans with Kurt. We were currently relishing the first day of summer, and hashing out our summer plans over coffee at the Lima Bean. It was going to be hard this summer. We had gotten so used to seeing each other almost every day, and now that wasn't going to be an option. And now I wouldn't get to see my children whenever I wanted either. It would be hard for the both of us, but I knew we could do it.

Focusing in on Kurt's moving lips, I smiled and laughed along as he spoke, rehashing the New Directions' performance, and what he had heard from Finn.

"I have to admit, I understand passion, but that was unprofessional." I interjected, and then realizing that Kurt had more to say, I waved my wrist slightly. "But sorry, go ahead."

"Well anyways, apparently Santana just loses it. And after that, they all went back on the plane, and it was silent on the way home. It sounds like it was awful, but hey, what can you expect? Maybe next year they'll be a little more prepared."

I smiled. "Well next year we're planning to kick their ass', aren't we?" Kurt smiled, and clinked his Styrofoam coffee cup against mine. As he did so, I decided now would be as good of a time as any to break it to him.

I tossed a pair of keys on the table, and Kurt glanced at them. "What are those?" He asked, curiosity evident in his voice. I smirked.

"They're keys." I said cheekily, and Kurt rolled his pretty blue eyes. God, how I love those eyes. To my delight, Channing and Bella's eyes were beginning to change, matching Kurt's own eyes. I am so excited to see our children in their human form, though I love their werewolf selves as well. They're pretty damn adorable, just like their other father.

"Well yes, I can see that Blaine. I mean what do they unlock? And why did you put them on the table? They definitely aren't your car keys, and I know you have a butler and a gatekeeper, not house keys. So what are they?"

I bit my lip. "Well, they are house keys. Keys to a condo, actually. A condo in New York City. They're my 'reward' for the job at Briggs and Gandel Corp. But you see, my dad gave me two keys. And I figure, I didn't really do much of the work, so…"

Kurt's eyes widened, and he squeezed my hand. "Blaine, are you asking me…?" His voice was soft, full of shock, and I took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I love you. I wasn't kidding you when I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you, or that I want you to be a famous star on Broadway some day. I meant all of those things. So, after graduation, will you move in with me?"

Kurt looked down at his coffee, and back up at me. "You know, when you think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

I bit my lip. "Is that a yes?" I was going to press further, but suddenly I found my lips captured by Kurt's own. Neither of us cared that we were in Lima, not NYC, or that there were looks of disgust shot at us. Because none of that mattered. All that mattered was right there, between the two of us.

"That's a definitely."

Sometimes, it's good to be Blaine Anderson.

**Okay, since I already did my thank yous above, YES, there will be a sequel. And the first chapter will be the Thad throwdown you all have been waiting for. I've been planning to do a sequel since the second chapter of this story, but I wanted to keep it a secret until now. However, I will be taking a week long hiatus before posting it. I'll be using that time to start working on it, as well as spending a little more time on my other stories.**

**The sequel will be from Kurt's point of view, so this is the last chapter in Alpha!Blaine mode. I'll be sad to see him go, but definitely excited to explore Bitch!Kurt a little more! The sequel will either be called Primitive Desires, or Primitive Impulses. If you have an opinion on which it should be, let me know! Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the final installation of Primitive Instincts!**


	23. Author's Note

**A/N: As per request, I'm just posting to let you all know, that the sequel to this, 'Primitive Desires' has been posted. And if werewolves aren't your cup of tea, I've got vampire and wizard fics in the work. You will find no humans in my writing =D Thank you all for the overwhelming support you gave me with this fic, and I hope you enjoy Primitive Desires!**


End file.
